Twin Sword
by AN Narra
Summary: Sisi lain Naruto dan Sasuke sebagai pembuat senjata terbaik di Konoha. Blood Sword milik Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Twin Sword

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Adventure & Friendshiep

Rated: T

Chapter 1

Damai adalah sebuah kata yang tentu menjadi dambaan semua insan. Sayangnya dikehidupan manapun selalu ada saja pertikaian yang akan menodai sebuah kehidupan yang berakibat pada sebuah perpecahan. Didunia ini perdamaian memang semu namun tetap aja saja upaya untuk mencapainya bukan. Untuk itulah setiap wilayah mempunyai pasukan yang dibentuk khusus untuk menjaga perdamaian. Begitupun pula di Konoha dan Negara besar yang lain mempunyai kesatria-kesatria elit yang siap menjaga dan mengamankan wilayahnya.

"Tap!"

"Tap!"

"Tap!"

Terdengar suara langkah orang berlari di sebuah toko yang tidak terlalu besar di distrik pusat Konoha. Jelas sekali orang ini berlari dari bagian belakang toko menuju kebagian depan toko untuk menyambut pelanggan.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan!" Sapa sang penjaga toko dengan ramah. Dia pemuda dengan surai pirang dengan senyum sehangat mentari dan iris sebiru langit. Senyum manisnya langsung tersungging ketika mengetahui siapa yang datang. Tampilannya memang biasa layaknya smith umumnya namun paras pemuda ini bisa dikatakan tampan untuk selera gadis yang datang.

"Ohayou Naruto!" Sapanya ramah pada pemuda yang bernama Naruto. Sakura Haruno adalah salah satu anggota penjaga perdamaian dengan status Cunin. Cunin adalah pasukan muda berbakat Konoha yang memiliki kecakapan diatas pasukan muda lain. Konon kabarnya cunin angkatan Sakura adalah cunin generasi emas karena di usia semuda itu kapabilitas mereka hampir setara dengan yang berstatus Jonin.

"Kau mau ambil pedang pesananmu?" Naruto langsung paham tujuan sang gadis memasuki toko mereka. Mau apa lagi seseorang datang ke toko mereka kalau bukan untuk bertransaksi dengan hal-hal berbau senjata. Meskipun toko ini ukurannya tidak besar namun ini adalah toko senjata terbaik di Konoha.

"Ya begitulah," senyum manis Sakura mengembang. "Oh ya ngomong-ngomong mana smith (pembuat senjata) tampan favoritku?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada centil. Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi jika tempat ini bisa jadi tempat favorit untuk beberapa orang utamanya para gadis. Ayolah siapa juga yang tidak betah jika kalian dilayani cowok muda dan tampan.

"Cih, Teme lagi! Dia sedang di belakang sibuk membuat master piece untuk Tou-sannya!" Jawab Naruto sambil membuka lemari kayu yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dengan hati-hati Naruto mengambil sebuah balok panjang dan meletakkannya di depan meja toko.

"White Flash Sakura!" Kata Naruto bangga begitu memperlihatkan pedang jenis rapier hasil karyanya dan Sasuke.

Sakura mengambil rapier dalam kotak, diayunkannya ke kanan dan kekiri untuk mendapatkan sensasi yang diinginkannya.

" Titanium dengan kualitas terbaik, ditempa dengan sempurna oleh sang ahli dan jangan lupakan unsur kadar cakra milikmu yang sudah kami satukan dalam senjatamu. Ringan, efisien, mempesona sekaligus mematikan. Bagaimana kau suka?" Naruto menerangkan dengan baik spesifikasi rapier buatannya dan Sasuke.

Haruno Sakura adalah cunin pengguna pedang jenis rapier sebagai senjata tempurnya. Pedang tipe ini cocok untuk Sakura yang lincah, rapier cocok untuk reaksi cepat dan jangkauan panjang untuk menyerang.

Sakura masih tersenyum puas memandangi pedang barunya. "Kalian berdua memang tidak pernah mengecewakanku. Pantas kalian disebut dou smith terbaik Konoha!" Pujian itu memang pantas dilayangkan pada mereka berdua. Rapier baru Sakura berwarna perak metalik, dengan panjang sekitar 80 cm, mata pisaunya tipis, ganggangnya terdapat ukiran indah sebagai aksen untuk unsur seni. Sakura lebih puas lagi ketika ia bisa merasakan aliran cakra yang ia keluarkan bisa berakselerasi dengan baik untuk menghasilkan energi yang kuat.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura harus dibuat terkagum-kagum pada Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan murid dari Jiraiya master pembuat pedang. Kemampuan mereka berdua sebagai pembuat senjata sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Cakra mereka seolah ditakdirkan memang untuk menciptakan senjata-senjata hebat yang patut jadi master piece. Meskipun masih muda mereka telah dipercaya membuat senjata untuk para cunin, jonin, bahkan pedang terkuat saat ini yang dipakai hokage ke empat adalah karya Naruto dan Sasuke. Itu adalah sebuah prestasi terbesar bagi mereka.

Selain itu ada kisah lain yang menarik dari mereka yaitu mengenai latar belakang mereka. Naruto Namikaze dan Uchiha Sasuke bukan berlatar belakang keluarga seorang smith melainkan datang dari anak para petinggi Konoha yang bisa dikatakan beberapa orang terkuat dalam Konoha.

Namikaze Naruto putra tunggal dari Namikaze Minato yang merupakan Hokage ke empat desa Konoha. Jelas ayahnya adalah pelindung Konoha nomor satu. Ibunya Namikaze Kushina salah satu jonin dengan julukan Habanero. Kedua orang tua Naruto sudah jelas masuk jajaran orang elit yang terpandang.

Berbeda dengan Uchiha Sasuke partner Naruto. Bocah bermata black onix ini terlahir dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Fugaku adalah ketua klan Uchiha yang terkenal akan kecepatan dan kelihaian dalam berduel. Selain status ketua klan yang disandang Fugaku ia juga menyandang status sebagai ketua kepolisian Konoha. Meskipun Mikoto hanya sipil biasa tapi Sasuke memiliki Uchiha Itachi sang kakak yang sekarang menjadi ketua Anbu.

Jika dianalisis lebih jauh dua pemuda berbakat ini mempunyai background yang sama yaitu himpitan nama besar keluarganya yang sudah mereka sandang sejak lahir.

Adakah masalah kedua anak mereka menjadi seorang smith? Tentu awalnya begitu. Terlebih dari keluarga Sasuke. Awalnya keluarga mereka sama-sama tidak mendukung pilihan putranya. Ketika lulus genin umur 12 tahun keduanya nekat bersama masuk sekolah formal dan memilih berguru pada Jiraiya ketimbang meneruskan pelatihan ke tahap cunin. Namun dengan seiring berjalannya waktu akhirnya kedua orang tua mereka merelakan anak mereka berkecimpung di dunia pembuatan senjata setelah melihat kapabilitas anak mereka yang mengagumkan.

"Aku harus bayar berapa nih?" tanya Sakura pada salah satu anak buah master Jiraiya. Untuk memperoleh senjata sebagus ini tentu ada harga yang pantas .

Naruto tersenyum mengejek. "Sesuai kesepakatan dong, awas jangan kredit!" candanya pada Sakura.

Gadis berstatus cunin ini mengerti, ia lalu merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil sekantung uang yang telah ia persiapkan. Diletakkannya seonggok uang itu di hadapan Naruto. "Sesuai perjanjian, hitung saja jika tidak percaya." Celetuk Sakura untuk membalas candaan Naruto.

"Iya-iya aku percaya!" Ujar Naruto santai sembari mengambil uang yang digeletakkan Sakura lalu menaruhnya pada kotak kayu kecil. "Lagi libur nih?" tanyanya pada Sakura.

"Begitulah, tapi hanya dua hari selepas itu akan ada misi lagi mengawal orang desa sungai. Kau sendiri?" Sakura sudah terduduk santai di salah satu kursi yang memang disediakan untuk pelanggan. Dia masih ingin berlama-lama disana meskipun transaksi sudah selesai.

"Akukan sudah dapat jatah libur setiap minggu Sakura. Lupa ya?" Kata Naruto sambil mengelap etalase kaca yang agak sedikit kotor.

Sakura mengangkat telunjuknya lalu mengarahkannya pada dagu. "Upss lupa, gara-gara banyak misi aku jadi lupa ginih." Kikik Sakura santai. Mendadak iris viridian sang gadis membulat seperti baru saja ingat sesuatu.

"Gawat! Sore ini aku ada kumpul dengan tim Yamato." Ujar Sakura tiba-tiba panik. Gadis itu segera berdiri dari kursi dan segera membereskan bawaanya.

"Maaf Naruto, aku harus pergi. Salamkan terimakasihku pada Sasuke juga!" Pesan Sakura sambil berlari keluar dari toko. Naruto hanya bisa bergeleng-geleng ria melihat tingkah temannya.

.

.

"Bagaimana pedang untuk Tou-sanmu?" Tanya Naruto pada pemuda yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak umur 7 tahun. Saat ini toko sudah hampir tutup jadi hanya perlu beres-beres sedikit sebelum pulang. Sasuke memang sedang punya proyek pribadi membuat pedang untuk Tou-sannya seorang diri alasannya itu untuk hadiah ulang tahun sang ayah. Menurutnya akan jadi lebih istimewa jika dibuat sendiri.

"Hanya tinggal menyempurnakan detail ornamentnya saja pada hulu pedang dan menyempurnakan pemasukan cakra saja agar katana ini sesuai dengan cakra milik Tou-san." Ujar Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Yah kuharap bakal perfek walau tanpa campur tanganku!" Nyinyir Naruto pada sahabatnya. Sasuke mendelik tajam pada putra Yondaime itu.

"Jangan meremehkanku, kita lihat saja nanti bagaimana karyaku dobe!" kata Sasuke sengit. Sindir menyindir memang biasa mereka lakukan, meskipun terkesan tidak akur namun jika sudah bersatu untuk membuat senjata mereka bisa jadi sangat klop.

"Hei-hei ini ada apa lagi?" Seorang pria berambut putih panjang dengan pakaian mencurigakan muncul dari bagian belakang toko.

Naruto dan Sasuke reflek berpaling pada bos mereka. "Apa kau ero-sensei, tumben udah keluar. Sayangnya toko sudah mau kami tutup!" Ujar Naruto pedas pada bosnya. Tentunya sikap ini berbanding terbalik pada kasus umum yang harusnya bos marah pada anak buah bukannya anak buah marah pada bos.

"Gak usah galak-galak gitu, nanti cepet tua loh!" tutur Jiraiya pada anak buahnya. Jiraiya si master pedang memang sudah terkenal akan kemalasannya jadi jangan heran jika toko justru banyak diambil alih oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Huh, Sensei kami mau pulang. Tolong jaga toko baik-baik!" Titah Sasuke pada bosnya. Penampilan Sasuke sudah sangat tertata rapi pertanda ia akan pulang sebentar lagi. Peralatan juga semua sudah dibereskan.

"Ayo kita pulang!" Ajak Naruto yang sudah di depan pintu. Sasuke segera berjalan disamping Naruto, ekor matanya belum ia alihkan pada sosok Jiraiya yang akan mereka tinggal. "Awas kalau toko ini kenapa-kenapa!" Ancam Sasuke sengit untuk mendetensi sang majikan di akhir perjumpaan hari itu.

Begitu ditinggal anak buahnya Jiraiya baru berani mengumpat kesal. "Sebenarnya bosnya disini siapa sih!"

Suasana toko yang sudah tutup memang terasa cukup sepi jika hanya menyisakan Jiraiya sang pemilik dan benda-benda jualan mereka. Pria yang lebih pantas disebut kakek itu mulai mengecek seperti biasa mulai penjualan hingga ketersediaan bahan baku. Di akhir kegiatan rutinnya ia akan mengakhiri dengan mengecek satu persatu kualitas senjata-senjata baik yang baru setengah jadi sampai yang sudah siap diambil.

"Hmmmmmm, menakjubkan seperti biasanya!" Saat ini tangan kanan Jiraiya sudah memegang sebuah pedang yang baru saja jadi hari ini. Ganggang pedang ini masih hangat pertanda baru saja dipergunakan. Ia membolak balik pedang itu untuk mengamati lebih detail lagi. Dengan sekali ayunan percobaan saja ia sudah tahu senjata ini layak atau tidak.

"Cih, kebiasaan buruk. Ini kalau patah gimana coba, bisa rugi banyak aku!" Komentar Jiraiya sembari meletakkan pedang itu kembali ke tempatnya. Meskipun terlihat tidak meyakinkan Jiraiya tetaplah seorang master yang mengerti baik tentang seluk beluk persenjataan. Lagi-lagi buku notes Jiraiya harus kosong , buku itu semestinya berisi koreksi-koreksi tentang cacatnya hasil kerja anak buahnya. Ia menghela nafas pendek sembari memasukkan kembali buku notesnya yang sudah lama ia tidak tulisi.

" Dasar, kapan sih aku diberi kesempatan memarahi mereka?" Ujar Jiraiya kesal sembari duduk santai di bangku kosong ruang tengah tokonya.

Bersambung

Aish! Saya lagi-lagi nulis cerita yang ngaco *semoga gak dikomplain*. Fic ini masih seputar Konoha aja tapi ilmu-ilmu ninjanya diganti penggunaan senjata yang dialiri cakra. Chapter satu sebagai pembuka memang pendek. Sepertinya itu dulu saja, untuk perbaikan kedepan maka masih diperlukan kritik, saran, dan lain-lain untuk pembenahan dari para senpai sekalian.

Terimakasih

Berminat memberi riview?


	2. Chapter 2

Twin Sword

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Adventure & Friendshiep

Warning: Banyak Typo ^_^

Rated: T

Chapter 2

Langit jingga sore telah mendominasi sebagian warna langit yang tadinya biru. Hal ini menandakan akan adanya pergantian dari hari siang menjadi malam dimana suasana langit akan tergantikan dengan kerlap-kerlip bintang dan jika beruntung mata akan dimanjakan oleh pemandangan bulan yang indah.

Suasana sore yang cerah saat itu seperti mengiringi langkah seorang pemuda untuk kembali pulang kerumah. Langkah kakinya harus terhenti ketika ia telah sampai pada tujuannya. Sebuah rumah dengan gaya khas jepang dengan ukuran sedang yang terletak tidak jauh dari jantung Konoha. Meskipun tidak terlalu besar namun rumah ini terdapat sebuah taman bunga dan sebuah kolam ikan kecil sebagai pemanis sehingga akan mengesankan keasrian yang di balut dengan kedamaian.

"Aku pulang !" Kata Naruto untuk memberi salam untuk penghuni rumah. Begitu membuka pintu indera penciumannya langsung diterpa bau khas kare yang wangi. Dari baunya itu sepertinya sangat enak.

"Selamat datang Naruto!" Sapa lembut seorang wanita paruh baya berparas cantik. Rambut panjang merahnya menjuntai indah menambah ke anggunan Nyonya Namikaze. Dia Namikaze Kushina ibu dari Namikaze Naruto sekaligus istri Yondaime Hokage.

Di meja dapur sudah tampak makan malam yang tersaji.

Kushina memandangi Naruto dari ujung kaki sampai atas kepala. "Sana mandi dulu, anakku gak ganteng kalau gini!" suruh Kushina dengan ketus. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi si anak langsung menurut perintah orang tua. Wajar saja tampilan anaknya sudah awut-awutan mengingat putranya begitu pulang sekolah langsung melanjutkan aktivitasnya di toko Jiraiya.

Sekolah formal di Konoha hanya berlangsung dari jam 07.00 sampai jam 11.00 saja mengingat hanya sedikit anak muda yang mau menempuh pendidikan yang hanya berkutat di dalam ilmu pengetahuan saja. Selepas itu Naruto akan menjalani aktivitasnya sebagai seorang smith hingga sore hari.

Setelah relaksasi sebentar ketika mandi Naruto segera turun ke dapur untuk melakukan makan malam bersama. Wajahnya sudah tampak lebih bersih daripada ketika pulang tadi. Disana sudah ada sang Tou-san Minato yang sudah duduk manis bersama Kushina dengan perbincangan mesra.

"Sejak kapan Tou-san sudah pulang?" Tanya Naruto heran. Seingatnya tadi ketika ia pulang Naruto belum melihat tanda-tanda Tou-sannya ada di rumah.

Minato tersenyum hangat melihat putranya yang memandangnya heran. "Kau memang duluan yang pulang, tapi waktu mandimu itu terlalu lama untuk ukuran pria." Sindir Minato pada kebiasaan mandinya Naruto yang lamanya bisa menyaingi anak perempuan.

"Kalau kau punya banyak waktu buat apa disia-siakan, tak pernah dengar mandi itu juga harus ada seninya!" Jawab Naruto ngaco untuk menimpali sindiran ayahnya. Ia pandangi sebentar mata blue safir ayahnya sebelum menarik kursi makan untuk duduk.

"Apa coba hubungannya mandi dengan seni?" Tanya Minato dengan tampang sweatdrop. Meskipun diluar sang Yondaime bisa sangat terlihat tegas, cool, keren dan sebagainya tapi kalau sudah di rumah pemimpin rumah tangga Namikaze itu bisa bertingkah sangat konyol dihadapan Kushina dan Naruto.

"Ya ada lah, mandi itu bisa sambil cari inspirasi tahu!" Jawab Naruto bangga. Kalau ditelisik perkataan Naruto itu memang benar adanya, pirang satu ini memang sering banyak merenung jika sudah di kamar mandi jadi tidak usah heran ia bisa betah ketika mandi.

"Ampun deh, kalau pemuda konoha kaya kamu semua apa jadinya pasukan konoha kedepannya nanti." Komentar Minato sambil geleng-geleng tidak percaya.

"Hei-hei ini kenapa sih?" Sela Kushina sambil membawa beberapa piring dan sendok di hadapan mereka. Kushina dengan cekatan membagikan piring pada Minato dan Naruto lalu mengambilkan nasi serta kare untuk makan malam mereka.

"Terimakasih Kushi-chan." Kata Minato dengan nada kasih sayang untuk menimpali istrinya yang berbalas senyuman manis Kushina.

Kemesraan keluarga kecil ini tertangkap jelas oleh Naruto. Ia baru menyadari keberuntungannya memiliki keluarga yang seharmonis ini.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" Tanya Kushina tertegun ketika melihat putranya justru tampak melamun memandangi mereka berdua.

"Eng, tidak apa-apa!" Jawab Naruto singkat di akhiri senyuman manja yang lebar. "Aku baru sadar aku sangat beruntung memiliki kalian sebagai orang tuaku."

Reflek Kushina dan Minato saling memandang satu sama lain. Entah mengapa perkataan putra semata wayang mereka mendadak membuat mereka tertegun.

"Dasar anak manja!" timpal Kushina sambil tersenyum pada putranya yang pipinya sudah bersemu merah.

"Tapi kau harus ingat Naruto apa status kami dan berbagai resiko buruk yang akan menimpa. Kau tidak bisa selamanya menjadi anak manja seperti ini, karena kami tidak tahu akan disisimu sampai kapan." Kata Minato dengan serius untuk memberi pengertian putranya. Sebagai orang tua yang amat mengenal kepribadian anaknya yang cenderung manja tidak ada salahnya ia memberi pengertian sedikit keras.

Tidak ada orang yang mengharapkan kejadian buruk menimpa mereka namun Minato dan Kushina harus memberi penekanan pada Naruto untuk bisa bermental baja bila hal buruk menimpa keluarga ini .

"Aku mengerti!" Ujarnya lirih diikuti pandangan sendu. Naruto memang sering mendengaran tuturan itu dari Minato namun tetap saja ia masih akan shock bila memikirkan resiko kematian yang siap datang kapan saja.

Sebagai pendengar yang mulai melihat situasi tidak enak Kushina buru-buru mengajak mereka bertiga makan untuk mengalihkan topic tidak enak ini.

"Minato cepat pimpin doa sebelum makan!" perintah Kushina pada Minato untuk memimpin doa sebelum makan seperti kebiasaan mereka.

Kushina, Minato, Naruto melewati makan malam dalam keheningan.

"Aku sudah selesai Kaa-san!" Naruto segera mendorong piring kosong kedepan. Dalam diam ia segera beranjak dari kursi untuk berjalan menuju kamar. Orang tuanya bisa melihat aura anaknya terlihat suram setelah pembicaraan tadi. Tanpa saling berkomunikasi keduanya memutuskan membiarkan Naruto merenung sendiri.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Kushina sudah menunjukkan wajah khawatir melihat perubahan putranya.

"Tidak apa-apa dia harus jadi anak yang kuat dan bisa memahami posisi kita." Kata Minato tegas. Ia berkata seperti bukannya tidak sayang namun ia hanya bersifat mengingatkan.

Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya dengan lesu. Mata blue safirnya ia dongakkan ke atas untuk menatap ternit kamarnya yang berwarna putih.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi dan sampai saat itu tiba aku yang akan menjadi pelindung Kaa-san dan Tou-san." Ujarnya lirih namun terdengar nada serius di dalamnya. Matanya sudah membulat menunjukkan tekat yang kuat.

**Toko Senjata Milik Jiraiya**

"Terimakasih sudah datang!" Kata Naruto dengan ramah pada seorang pelanggan yang baru saja keluar dari tokonya. Dengan cekatan ia segera merapikan beberapa senjata yang masih tergeletak tidak rapi di atas etalase toko. Di toko ini selain pembeli bisa memesan senjata secara langsung pembeli juga bisa membeli senjata yang sudah siap pakai, jadi wajar saja jika banyak senjata-senjata bisa berserakan di luar karena rata-rata pelanggan Konoha sangatlah selektif dalam memilih.

Acara beres-beresnya kemudian tersita sejenak ketika muncul pemuda berambut gelap berkepala aksen ekor bebek keluar dari pintu belakang membawa samurai yang baru jadi.

"Coba kau lihat hasil karyaku ini!" Kata Sasuke sambil hati-hati meletakkan pedang samurai buatannya di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto mengamati baik-baik pedang dengan berwarna putih keperakan yang panjangnya sekitar satu meter dengan ganggang kayu berukir indah. Dia sangat tahu betul itu apa, Samurai pada dasarnya adalah _Katana_ atau _Nihoto _yang benar-benar memiliki kekuatan mekanis yang luar biasa meski memiliki berat yang ringan. Pedang Samurai akan bertambah ketajamannya apabila sudah menyentuh sesuatu benda yang mau dipotong atau menyentuh lawan. Untuk alasan itulah Sasuke membuatkan Tou-sannya Samurai khusus untuk hari jadi ayahnya.

"Kupikir kau akan membuatkan Tou-sanmu _long sword _tak kusangka kau malah membuatkannya _samurai _!" Kata Naruto sembari mengambil pedang itu dari meja etalase.

"Hah, _Long Sword_ itu sudah biasa, Tou-san lebih suka yang sedikit antic."Ujar Sasuke sambil bersedekap sambil duduk di bangku toko. Ia mengamati baik-baik apa yang akan di lakukan sahabatnya, dari tangan Naruto muncul cakra biru yang khas digunakan untuk oleh pemakai senjata umumnya. Dalam sekejap cakra biru itu mulai menyelimuti pedang. Tanpa dikomando Sasuke segera mengambil potongan besi beberapa lempeng lalu ia letakkan pada lantai.

Sekali ayunan saja besi itu sudah terbelah menjadi dua oleh tebasan Naruto. Rasa puas segera menyelimuti wajah Sasuke.

"Bagaimana?" Sasuke sudah tidak sabar ingin mendengar komentar Naruto. Alih-alih menampakkan rasa antusias wajah pemuda Namikaze justru mengerutkan dahi.

"Seperti biasa untuk soal ketajamannya aku tidak ragu tapi cuma perasaanku saja atau bagaimana tegangan sisa pedang ini terlalu sedikit. Mematikan tapi masih terlalu banyak menyerap cakra." Ujar Naruto santai sembari meletakkan pedang samurai itu dihadapan Sasuke.

Tegangan sisa pedang adalah tegangan yang tersimpan didalam material diluar batas kekuatan material penyusun, tegangan sisa dapat terbentuk kalau struktur atomnya saling berdesakan satu sama yang lain. Semakin atom-atom penyusun material tersebut saling berdesakan maka efeknya adalah material akan menjadi semakin kuat dan keras.

Sasuke langsung tertunduk lesu ketika masih saja ada kekurangan dalam pedang buatannya. Sepertinya mereka berdua memang ditakdirkan untuk saling melengkapi untuk soal membuat senjata, soal ketajaman Sasuke adalah jagonya sedangkan Naruto lebih focus pada keselarasan penggunaan dan sejauh mana bisa memaksimalkan bahan menjadi pedang yang memiliki daya tempur terbaik berdasar tingkatan bahan.

"Apa masih bisa disempurnakan?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Kurasa masih bisa, kau hanya perlu mengatur cakra untuk menyatukan molekulnya." Ia lalu mengambil lagi pedang itu kemudian mengeluarkan cakra ungu pekat yang khas digunakan untuk pembuatan senjata. 'Cakra pembuat' memang berwarna ungu, hal ini bisa terjadi karena cakra yang digunakan smith digunakan untuk mengubah energi yang ada pada logam sebagai bahan dasar senjata.

Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke mengamati kerja partnernya itu dengan tenang. Setelah cukup lama cakra ungu pekat berputar-putar di samurai buatannya akhirnya Sasuke bisa melihat cakra mulai memudar pertanda akan selesai.

"Sudah! Sekarang kau coba dan rasakan perbedaannya!" ujar Naruto sambil mengulurkan pedang samurai pada Sasuke.

Bungsu Fugaku Uchiha segera mengaliri pedang dengan cakra lalu sedikit mengayunkan pedang itu. Benar ia merasakan sedikit perbedaan dengan yang tadi. Samurai ini memiliki akselerasi lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Pemuda bermata black onix itu hanya menghela nafas panjang, ternyata ia belum bisa membuat senjata yang sempurna tanpa Naruto.

"Yah harus kuakui ini jadi lebih baik." Kata Sasuke dengan nada datar agar tidak terlihat kalah dari Naruto.

Naruto hanya terkikik pelan melihat wajah kesal Sasuke yang terpampang nyata.

"Kau sudah tahu belum kita akan jalan-jalan ke Suna loh!" Ujar Naruto untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sasuke mendengus pendek. "Acara kita bukan jalan-jalan dobe, tapi untuk mengantar pedang pesanan petinggi Sunagakure. Ini akan jadi ekspedisi karena membawa nama baik Konoha."

"Yah tapi setidaknya kita bisa jalan-jalan ke luar Konoha, aku sudah lama tidak pergi keluar desa." Ini bisa menjadi moment yang menyenangkan bagi Naruto untuk sejenak refresh otak dari sekolah dan kegiatan membuatan senjata. Naruto begitu senang ketika ia mendapat kabar dari ayahnya bahwa ia diminta menjadi perwakilan Konoha.

"Tapi kudengar kita akan dikawal apa itu benar?" Sasuke sudah kembali ke moodnya. Pedang untuk Tou-sannya ia sarungkan lagi pada tempatnya lalu ia memilih duduk santai layaknya Naruto sekarang.

Pemuda beriris blue safire sedikit mengerling untuk mengingat-ingat informasi dari Tou-sannya. "Sepertinya benar, mengingat pedang yang akan kita kirim adalah katanya penting bagi hubungan dua desa." Ungkap Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Ck, pantas Master Jiraiya sampai memberi kita _Tamahagane_ terbaik untuk bahan pedang itu. Wajar kalau kita akan dikawal untuk antisipasi."

Naruto sedikit tersenyum mengejek yang tentunya ditujukan pada Sasuke. "Apa kau takut?"

"Hn," bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah bergumam tidak jelas yang ajaibnya Naruto mengerti maksud itu.

"Baiklah kuberitahu saja, besok siang kita di suruh menemui Yondaime Hokage untuk bertemu yang mengkawal kita. Kita akan berangkat tiga hari lagi." Timpal Naruto untuk memberi informasi lebih pada Sasuke.

**Gerbang Desa Konoha**

"_Apa-apaan ini? Dikawal wanita, sama sekali tidak keren!" _Batin Sasuke langsung complain ketika mengetahui mereka dikawal dua Chunin wanita. Sasuke dan Naruto sebenarnya dari dulu sudah mengenal mereka saat masih sekolah genin jadi tidak ada permasalahan dengan kepribadin dua gadis ini. Yang jadi masalah adalah harga diri mereka merasa dilecehkan jika dikawal wanita.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa diam ayo berangkat!" suara lembut gadis bersurai soft pink memecah lamunannya. Ia segera tersadar lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju Naruto yang membawa senjata yang akan dikirim. Dia sendiri hanya membawa ransel tanpa senjata untuk bepergian kali ini.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun ada yang perlu kami bicarakan sebelum berangkat." Kata seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna indigo dengan iris lavender. Dia adalah Hyuga Hinata salah satu chunin wanita yang akan mengawal Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ya Hinata, ada apa?" Naruto menjawab dengan ramah pada Hinata.

"Untuk informasi saja perjalanan ke Desa Suna cukup rawan, ada beberapa titik rawan yang sering terjadi perampokan. Aku minta kalian selalu berada di dekat kami dimanapun itu." Sakura mengambil alih sebelum Hinata menjawab. Dari nada bicaranya yang tegas Sasuke dan Naruto bisa mengetahui ini adalah masalah yang serius.

"Beberapa titik rawan katamu?" Tanya Sasuke terkejut.

Hinata mengangguk kecil untuk menjawab Sasuke.

"Kalau kemungkinan beresiko tinggi kenapa tidak memberi pengawal lebih banyak malah menyuruh kalian berdua. Tahu begitu kemarin aku protes!" Naruto tidak habis pikir dengan pola pikir ayahnya, jika dugaan perjalanannya berbahaya kenapa dia malah memberinya pengawal wanita, bukankah itu akan jauh lebih beresiko.

"Itu bagian dari strategi, terlalu menarik perhatian akan lebih berbahaya. Satu hal lagi jangan pernah kalian meremehkan kemampuan kami." Kata Sakura pedas. Gadis beriris viridian jadi sedikit kesal melihat dua pria di depannya yang terlihat meremehkan dia dan Hinata.

.

"Lapor Hokage-sama, Hyuga Hinata dan Haruno Sakura sudah berangkat untuk mengkawal Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke dalam misi pengiriman pedang." Lapor seorang prajurit Jhonin berambut perak melawan gravitasi.

"Laporan diterima, ada lagi?" Tanya Yondaime aka Namikaze Minato pada Kakashi yang masih memandanginya seolah masih bingung.

"Maaf Hokage-sama aku hanya bingung kenapa anda hanya memberi dua pengawal kepada putra anda dan Uchiha Sasuke. Bukankah ada beberapa titik rawan dalam perjalanan ke Suna?" Ungkap Kakashi untuk menyatakan keraguannya begitu melihat keputusan yang di ambil sang Hokage sedikit ambil resiko untuk tugas sepenting ini. Meskipun Kakashi tahu sepak terjang Chunin anak didiknya baik tapi tetap saja ia belum tenang.

Alih-alih berpikir untuk mengkoreksi keputusannya, Hokage desa Konoha justru menampilkan senyum simpulnya yang hangat.

"Aku tahu kau ragu tapi berilah kesempatan yang muda untuk berkembang. Aku yakin mereka akan melewati misi ini baik-baik saja. Lagipula mereka berdua juga mengawal anak laki-laki, akan keterlaluan jika Naruto dan Sasuke tidak bisa membantu kerja dua gadis berbakat ini. Aku percaya mereka." Meski tersirat candaan dalam kata-kata Minato namun hal itu cukup menangkan Kakashi.

"Jika Hokage-sama percaya pada mereka maka akupun begitu. Terimakasih." Ujar Kakashi sopan sambil membungkuk.

.

Perjalanan menuju Desa Sunagakure di tempuh dalam waktu sekitar dua hari. Selama perjalanan mereka selalu bersikap waspada dimanapun, terlebih dua gadis yang mengawal mereka. Sejauh ini perjalanan berlangsung dengan lancar tanpa adanya hambatan, tinggal satu jam lagi mereka akan sampai di Desa Sunagakure.

"Sakura apa Desa Sunagakure masih jauh?"Tanya Naruto pada gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya. Mereka berjalan berpasangan, Naruto di sebelah Sakura dan dibelakangnya ada Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Tinggal satu jam lagi, bersabarlah." Ujar Sakura ketus. Ia jengkel terus-terusan ditanyai hal yang sama sedari tadi oleh pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Hah aku sudah capai bisa istirahat sebentar?" Pinta Naruto pada Sakura dan yang lain. Ketua misi itu segera berpaling ke belakang untuk melihat wajah Hinata dan Sasuke yang juga sudah tampak kelelahan.

"Baiklah kita istirahat lima belas menit disini." Kata Sakura mengkomando. Mereka memutuskan duduk sejenak di bawah pohon rindang di sebelah jalan.

Naruto segera duduk disamping Sasuke yang sudah duduk terlebih dahulu. Pemuda pirang itu segera mengambil perbekalan minumnya untuk ia teguk.

"Teme, apa kau merasakannya?" tanyanya lirih sambil melempar pandangan serius pada Sakura dan Hinata yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Aku tahu kita di ikuti, jumlahnya cukup banyak sekitar tujuh orang." Kata Sasuke sambil menutup matanya untuk menajamkan pendengarannya. Sedari tadi pemuda itu sudah paham mereka sudah di untit sejak dua jam lalu.

"Sepertinya Sakura dan Hinata sudah tahu hanya saja kukira mereka tidak mau membuat kita panik." Naruto masih santai sembari meneguk minumnya lagi.

"Apa rencana kita?" Sama halnya dengan Naruto, Sasuke masih terlihat kalem.

"Jika kita diserang dan mereka berdua tidak bisa atasi baru kita turun tangan. Apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan selain itu hah? Harusnya kalau sudah chunin sih bisa mengatasi bandit kecil macam mereka."Ucap Naruto sembari melihat datangnya dua wanita chunin berjalan kearah mereka.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi!" Ujar Sakura memerintah. Tanpa harus di beritahu kedua pemuda yang dikawal bisa merasakan perubahan sikap Sakura dan Hinata jadi lebih siaga.

Sesuai dugaan, belum juga mereka berjalan tiba-tiba mereka sudah dikepung oleh beberapa pria bertubuh tegap. Sakura dan Hinata membelalak tidak percaya ketika mata mereka melihat sosok pria dengan pedang hitam besar dengan separuh wajah di tutupi perban.

Secara reflek Hinata dan Sakura langsung mengangkat _rapier _mereka masing-masing dengan posisi siap menyerang. Tanpa dikomando siapapun keduanya menempatkan diri untuk melindungi Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Tak kusangka aku akan bertemu denganmu Momoci Zabuza." Kata Sakura beram. Sebagai chunin yang cukup berpengalaman tentu ia sudah cukup tahu banyak tentang criminal-criminal desa lain.

Mendengar nama Momoci Zabuza di sebut Sakura rupanya juga membuat Sasuke dan Naruto tersentak. Meskipun bukan chunin mereka berdua cukup tahu mengenai Zabuza, dia Zabuza pemilik pedang pemenggal Zabuza si manusia iblis dari Desa Chighiri.

"Rupanya namaku bisa di kenal juga oleh anak pemuda Konoha. Baiklah kau sudah tahu aku dan kawananku, to de point saja serahkan pedang itu atau terpaksa aku menghabisi kalian." Katanya dengan suara dingin dan parau.

"Cih mana sudi kami menyerahkan barang penting ini. Kami tidak takut dengan ancamanmu Zabuza." Kata Naruto keras dari balik punggung Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" desis Sakura marah pada konfrontasi yang barus saja dilakukan Naruto.

"Sudah tenang saja kami berdua yang akan mengalahkan mereka semua. Tapi kalian harus pinjami pedang kalian dulu." Kata Naruto lantang tanpa tersirat nada ketakutan, bahkan di saat seperti ini dia masih bisa memasang wajah ceria di balik punggung Sakura.

"Tapi ini sudah tugas kami." Kata Hinata dengan ragu. Tangannya sudah berkeringat dingin pertanda ia gugup menghadapi situasi genting ini.

"Maaf tapi sayangnya tugas ini akan kami ambil alih." Tanpa aba-aba dan peringatan tahu-tahu rapier Hinata sudah di rebut Sasuke. Dengan gerakan gesit dan cepat Sasuke secara tiba-tiba melakukan penyerangan terhadap Zabuza.

Trang!

Dua pedang sudah beradu. Sasuke dan Zabuza sedikit terlempar ke belakang karena serangan mereka seimbang. Saking kagetnya melihat pergerakan Sasuke yang cepat Sakura sampai tidak sadar bahwa _rapiernya_ sudah beralih tangan pada Naruto.

Melihat ketua mereka sudah diserang membuat anak buah Zabuza mulai bergerak menyerang Naruto dan yang lain. Dengan senang hati Naruto menghadapi serangan serentak yang dilakukan anak buah Zabuza. Semua pedang yang mengarahnya berhasil ia tepis.

Untuk beberapa saat anak buah Zabuza terperangah ketika menyadari pedang mereka semua sudah patah menjadi dua.

Naruto tersenyum sinis melihat semua pedang musuh sudah patah hanya dalam sekali serangan. "Tak salah Sakura membayar mahal pedang ini." Ujarnya santai sambil mengayun-ayunkan pedang milik Sakura dihadapan musuh.

Di belakang Naruto dan Sasuke, kedua gadis chunin ini hanya membeku melihat pertarungan tak terduga yang dilakukan pemuda yang dikawalnya.

"Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau mereka murid paling berbakat ketika genin?" kata Sakura lirih dalam keadaan masih tertegun takjub.

Bersambung

*Tamahagane: Bahan Katana

* * *

CindyAra : Terimakasih udah riview lagi, ini udah Up date senpai.

ca kun : Terimakasih, Sasunaru? Eng maaf sebelumnya saya gak bikin yang pair seperti itu. Kalo kisah cinta mungkin slight aja mengingat saya entah kenapa susah cari feel yang romance.

celanadalammulepas: (?) Terimakasih

skyesphantom : Oke-oke terimakasih sarannya senpai, akan saya perbaiki semampunya. Terimakasih

Fran Fryn Kun : Terimakasih sudah mampir ^_^

Seputar Chap 2

Terimakasih saya ucapkan untuk yang mau baca fic ini. Yang jelas untuk perbaikan kedepan , masih perlu kritik, saran, masukan dari senpai sekalian. Segitu dulu aja, maaf juga bila ada bagian yang tidak sesuai & ngawur, dll. Berminat memberi riview?

Terimakasih


	3. Chapter 3

Twin Sword

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Adventure & Friendshiep

Warning: Banyak Typo ^_^

Rated: T

Chapter 3

Iris viridian Sakura masih tertegun melihat kejadian yang baru terjadi. Tidak etis memang dalam situasi segenting ini ia harus melongo takjub daripada melakukan tindakan lanjut untuk lolos dari para perampok di depan.

"Sakura! Hinata! Urusan mereka kuserahkan pada kalian." Teriakan Naruto yang tegas berhasil mengembalikan pikiran Sakura untuk fokus. Entah sejak kapan, posisi Naruto sudah di samping Sasuke. Sakura menolehkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang justru sekarang sudah tampak lebih siap dari Sakura dengan memasang sikap kuda-kuda.

"Hinata, kita urus mereka!" ujar Sakura sembari bersiap. Meskipun mereka tidak memegang senjata namun mereka yakin bisa menghadapi anak buah Zabuza yang senjatanya sudah habis dipatahkan Naruto.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Hinata dan Sakura langsung menghambur pada seluruh anak buah Zabuza yang jaraknya tidak lebih dari lima belas meter dari mereka. Tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun mereka menyerang rampok yang notabene tubuhnya lebih besar.

Sakura dengan lihainya melakukan sebuah lompatan kecil diantara para rampok. Ia memutar tubuhnya dengan posisi tangan mengepal untuk melakukan pertarungan tanpa senjata.

Duagh! Duagh!

Brugh! Dalam sekejap seorang berbadan besar telah tumbang.

Pukulan keras berhasil Sakura layangkan pada orang pertama yang berani menyerangnya. Sekali tinju dari Sakura sudah cukup membuat patah tulang. Sakura menyeringai puas sambil menunjukkan kepalan tangannya yang sudah disiapkan lagi untuk melakukan tinju berikutnya.

Beberapa pasang mata yang masih tersisa mendadak panik ketika melihat kawan mereka tumbang dengan mudah.

"Celaka, kita harus mundur!" ujar pria berambut hitam panjang berikat. Beberapa temannya sudah sudah bersiap melarikan diri, namun rupa-rupanya mereka sudah dihadang gadis berambut indigo yang memasang senyum manis untuk mereka. Hinata tanpa ragu melakukan gerakan cepat untuk menyerang. Tangan mulusnya ia hantamkan dengan keras pada beberapa pria sekaligus.

Jangan ditanya apa yang dilakukan dua gadis cantik yang berlaku bak dewi keadilan untuk anak buah Zabuza.

Bug! Bug! Bug!

Pukulan Hinata sukses menumbangkan salah satu gerombolan dalam waktu yang singkat. Wajah Hinata masih menunjukkan ketenangan meski masih ada dua pria bertubuh kekar yang mencoba menyerangnya bersamaan.

Sret!

Gerakan Hinata sangatlah gesit hingga tanpa disadari anak buah Zabuza ia telah berpindah posisi di belakang mereka. Gadis Hyuuga ini dengan anggunya melakukan lompatan dan memutar tubuhnya untuk melakukan tendangan mematikan yang tepat mengarah ke punggung musuh.

Bug! Bug!

Dua tubuh langsung tersungkur ke tanah dalam keadaan mengenaskan dengan keadaan patah tulang ringan. Iris lavendernya yang indah menatap sejenak pada tiga pria yang baru dihajarnya, perhatiannya lalu teralih pada suara pedang beradu dan jatuhnya anak buah Zabuza yang terakhir oleh pukulan Sakura.

DUAG!

Bisa Hinata lihat tubuh pria itu menghantam tanah dengan keras. Ia bisa pastikan pria itu setidaknya akan lumpuh setengah tahun gara-gara serangan Sakura. Hinata hanya bisa berjengit ngeri dan merasa iba pada korban gadis bersuarai pink.

Trang!

Perhatian dua gadis itu langsung beralih lagi pada pertempuran antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka bisa melihat dua pedang _rapier_ beradu dengan sebuah pedang besar.

"Sudah cukup kalian mempermainkanku bocah!" Kata Zabuza keras sembari menyentakkan dua pedang _rapier_ yang digunakan Sasuke dan Naruto. Ia sedikit mundur untuk menjauh dari kedua pemuda yang tidak diduganya sangat menyulitkan.

Sasuke dan Naruto yang pedangnya disentakkan melompat mundur untuk membuat ancang-ancang lagi. Keringat ketiga orang itu sudah mengalir deras pertanda pertarungan yang terjadi sangatlah sengit.

Set!

"Jangan menghindar!" Teriak Naruto yang lagi-lagi gerakannya mengejutkan Zabuza. Pemuda dengan surai kuning itu berhasil menembus pertahanan Zabuza hingga ia bisa _face to face_ lagi dengan pemilik salah satu pedang legenda.

Trang!

Sulit dipercaya dua pemegang pedang bisa beradu sama kuat padahal yang dihadapi adalah salah satu pemakai dari tujuh pedang legenda.

"Ergggggggh!" erangan kecil sama-sama keluar dari mulut mereka ketika dua senjata bertemu dan berusaha mengalahkan satu sama lain. Tekanan yang di berikan sama-sama berat untuk keduanya.

Tatapan Naruto sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ada kegentaran di dalamnya. Tekanan pedang Zabuza semakin kuat seiring aliran cakra yang terus ia keluarkan untuk menghadapi Naruto.

"Kau memang hebat tapi aku bukan tandinganmu!" Pedang besarnya ia ayunkan ke samping untuk menyentakkan pedang Naruto sekaligus menangkis serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Sasuke dari samping. Zabuza memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadapi Sasuke yang baru saja masuk lagi.

"Kalian jangan mempermainkanku bocah ingusan," katanya dengan nada marah. Aliran cakranya ia alirkan lebih banyak lagi untuk melontarkan Sasuke untuk menyusul Naruto yang sudah tersungkur akibat elakan Zabuza.

Sekarang pria berperawakan tegap itu berdiri dihadapan Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih belum bangkit akibat serangannya. Dengan satu tangan ia aliri cakra pada pedang kebanggaanya untuk bersiap menyerang dua bocah dihadapanya. Dengan gerakan perlahan ia menuju tempat Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian bocah ingusan akan bisa mendesakku sejauh ini. Sebelum kalian mati setidaknya izinkan aku untuk mengenang nama kalian," Kata Zabuza sarkatis sembari memainkan pedangnya. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin mengalahkan dua penganggu kecil dihadapannya.

Alih-alih takut Sasuke dan Naruto justru hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan Zabuza.

"Dobe, katanya dia akan bunuh kita." Kata Sasuke sarkatis diakhiri dengan seringaian meremehkan terpampang diwajah tampannya. Naruto dan Sasuke kembali bangkit sebelum Zabuza benar-benar sampai dihadapan mereka.

"Kau mungkin bisa bunuh aku dan Teme, tapi tidak akan semudah itu!" Tanpa putus asa Naruto mengangkat _rapier_ Sakura lagi untuk melakukan beberapa lompatan kilat untuk menuju Zabuza. Aliran cakra yang ia keluarkan kali ini sedikit berbeda, aliran cakra biru itu telah bertransformasi menjadi aliran cakra transparan dengan efek pusaran angin disekitarnya.

Zabuza hanya bisa terperangah melihat cakra yang tidak biasa pada pengguna _rapier_ Sakura. Melihat tanda-tanda dua bocah belum habis ia lalu memegang pedangnya dengan dua tangan untuk melancarkan serangan utama yang jarang ia tunjukkan. Zabuza sedikit melirik Sasuke yang tampak sama melakukan perubahan cakra.

"_Siapa sebenarnya mereka?"_ tanya Zabuza dalam hati. Ia bisa pastikan dua pemuda dihadapannya ini bukanlah orang sembarangan mengingat mereka bisa menggunakan dan melakukan perubahan cakra untuk senjata yang umumnya hanya bisa dikuasai prajurit-prajurit dari pasukan kuat. Mungkin ini jadi hari sialnya karena harus bertemu mereka.

"_Aku harus berhati-hati lagi, utamanya pria berambut kuning itu. Sangat hebat sekali ia bisa melakukan gerakan secepat itu dengan masih membawa beban pedang yang jadi sasaranku." _Pikir Zabuza sambil menatap Naruto tajam.

Set!

Benar dugaanya. Lagi-lagi pemuda bersurai kuning beriris blue safir telah menghambur dan melompat untuk menyerang dari udara. Tangan kanannya sudah ia arahkan untuk melakukan penebasan.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Trang!

Sebuah _rapier _ lagi-lagi bertemu dengan sebuah pedang besar hitam. Tekanan antara dua pedang kali ini terasa lebih berat lagi bahkan sampai memunculkan percikan api kecil ketika beradu. Mata Zabuza terbelalak tak percaya ketika pedang yang ia serang masih bisa utuh padahal ia sudah turut mengubah aliran cakranya untuk mempertajam pedangnya.

Dihadapan wajah Zabuza, Naruto memunculkan wajah mengejek.

"Terkejut? Menarik bukan angin beradu angin" Kata Naruto riang. Ekor matanya sedikit melirik Sasuke yang juga telah bersiap membantu.

"Sasuke! Sekarang!" Komando Naruto. Sang pemuda raven dengan pedang yang sudah teraliri petir datang dari arah samping untuk menghantam Zabuza .

Aliran cakra listrik dan aliran cakra angin berpadu menyerang pedang Zabuza.

"_Sial,"_umpat Zabuza dalam hati ketika keadaan semakin mendesaknya. Cakranya sudah hampir habis tapi musuh belum sama sekali tumbang. Tanpa ragu lagi ia aliri lagi cakra untuk menghadapi mereka.

"Kau tahu apa kelemahan pemegang pedang sepertimu? Kau terlalu lambat untuk kami hingga kau tidak bisa menyerang!" Kata Sasuke sembari mengangkat pedangnya untuk menebas Zabuza dari sisi lain. Karena Naruto bisa mengunci Zabuza hasilnya Sasuke bisa keluar dan membuat penyerangan untuk melakukan tebasan.

"Hyaaaa!" Sasuke mengubah lagi aliran cakranya menjadi listrik berwarna keunguan pekat. Naruto tahu cakra yang digunakan Sasuke adalah cakra seorang _smith_ yang telah diubah untuk melakukan serangan mematikan.

Trang!

Krak!

Pletak!

Sebuah pedang telah patah menjadi dua. Kelima sosok tersebut bukan main terkejut ketika melihat sosok pria berambut merah dengan jubah hitam motif awan merah menangkis serangan Sasuke.

"Wah-wah itu bahaya sekali anak muda!" suara parau itu keluar dari mulut seorang pria berwajah kekanakan. Ia masih memegang pedang panjang dengan aliran cakra hitam yang menyelimuti.

"Kau!" Zabuza menjadi orang pertama yang bereaksi.

"Rupanya kau tahu aku juga ya, ck aku tersanjung bisa dikenal oleh seorang Zabuza." Ujar pria itu santai sembari berbalik menatap Zabuza dan Naruto yang masih saling beradu bedang. Waktu bergerak seolah melambat ketika pemuda berjubah awan merah berhasil menghantam kedua pedang yang saling beradu. Akibatnya Naruto dan Zabuza terlempar beberapa meter kebelakang.

"Naruto!" Pekik Sasuke ketika melihat sahabatnya terpelanting kebelakang cukup jauh. Ia segera menghampiri Naruto yang masih tersungkur.

Sebuah pedang harus jadi korban lagi ketika pedang yang dipakai untuk memisahkan harus patah menyusul pedang yang digunakan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sasori?" Tanya Zabuza seraya mengangkat pedangnya lagi. Jelas ini hari menjadi hari yang teramat sial baginya harus bertemu salah satu anggota Akatsuki .

Sasori membuang pedangnya yang patah dengan santai. "Apa lagi kalau bukan menyelematkanmu dari mereka berdua. Kau harus membayar mahal aksiku karena aku harus mengorbankan salah satu pedangku untuk menyelamatkanmu." Iris hazelnya kemudian ia alihkan pada dua pemuda yang hampir berhasil mengalahkan Zabuza.

"Aku tidak minta diselamatkan oleh orang sepertimu." Kata Zabuza ketus. Dari pembicaraan dua pria ini jelas hubungan mereka bukan sebagai kawan.

"Masih keras kepala juga! Seharusnya kau berterimakasih masih melindungi reputasimu tuan Momoci Zabuza." Katanya sembari mengangkat sebilah pedang yang ada di pinggang kirinya. Berbeda dengan yang tadi kali ini Sasori mengeluarkan sebuah Samurai untuk menggantikan pedangnya yang patah.

"Sebaiknya kau ikut aku atau kau akan berakhir di tangan mereka." Sasori lalu mengangkat pedangnya lalu mulai mengalirkan cakra untuk memperkuat pedangnya. Melihat adanya tanda perlawanan Naruto langsung bersiaga untuk menghadapi serangan.

Sasori tersenyum simpul melihat bocah pirang sudah bersiap. "Senang bertemu denganmu pirang, tapi sayangnya aku sedang tidak ada waktu untuk menghadapi kalian berdua." Tanpa diduga bukannya melakukan penyerangan pria berambut merah justru menghantamkan pedangnya ke tanah. Energinya sungguh dahsyat hingga tanah menjadi retak beberapa meter. Pendaran energinya menyilaukan hingga pandangan mereka menjadi buram untuk beberapa saat.

"Sial, tipuan kotor! Pengecut!" Naruto tanpa mempedulikan pandangannya yang masih remang-remang berusaha menyerang Sasori namun apa daya, tepat ketika pandangannya menjadi normal Zabuza dan Sasori sudah lenyap.

.

Malam semakin beranjak larut dan mengubah suasana semakin sunyi. Kesunyian malam ini benar-benar menjadi selimut yang tepat bagi empat remaja yang mendadak jadi pendiam sejak kejadian tadi siang. Semenjak kejadian itu Sasuke dan Naruto belum menjelaskan apapun pada Sakura dan Hinata. Hanya sebuah permintaan maaf singkat yang keluar dari mulut sang Uchiha selesai itu.

Iris viridian Sakura belum merasakan kantuk begitu pula dengan yang lain. Mereka sekarang lebih memilih untuk berada di ruang santai yang tempatnya telah dipersiapkan oleh pihak Sunagakure.

Sakura berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri dalam diam di balkon utara. Angin malam yang lembut langsung menerpa wajah Sakura dan berhasil mengibarkan rambut soft pinknya perlahan.

"Tidak kusangka kalian masih seperti yang dulu." Ujar Sakura tanpa menoleh pada Sasuke. Ia lebih memilih memandangi suasana Sunagakure di malam hari yang menurutnya sangat indah.

"Maksudmu?"Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan maksud pembicaraan Sakura.

Sakura sedikit menoleh pada Sasuke yang wajahnya jelas sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hampir lima tahun tidak pernah melihat kalian bertarung membuatku kagum. Ternyata kalian bisa berkembang sejauh itu tanpa meneruskan pelatihan Chunin." Ujar Sakura kalem sembari menyibakkan rambutnya yang terkena angin.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Kau juga hebat, aku kasihan pada korbanmu." Ujar Sasuke bercanda namun tetap terdengar datar di telinga Sakura. Membicarakan soal korban Sakura dan Hinata begitu berhasil dikalahkan mereka berdua lalu mengikat mereka pada pohon, sesampainya di Sunagakure mereka langsung melaporkan kejadian yang menimpa mereka. Tentunya sudah ada pasukan lain yang telah mengurus mereka.

"Sasuke apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan sedari tadi?" Tanya Sakura untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"…"Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Gadis bersurai pink itu hanya menghela nafas panjang untuk sikap Sasuke.

Sakura dan Hinata memang sedari tadi jadi penasaran sejak kedua lelaki yang mereka kawal berubah pendiam seolah-olah ada beban berat yang mereka fikirkan. Seharusnya mereka senang musuh sekelas Zabuza dan orang asing itu takut menghadapi mereka. Bukankah itu hebat meskipun musuh tidak bisa ditangkap tapi untuk ukuran Chunin sekelas Sakura bisa pulang dengan selamat itu sudah cukup bagus.

.

Beberapa hari setelah kepulangan mereka dari Sunagakure aktivitas mereka berempat bisa dikatakan kembali normal seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa meski kenyataannya berbeda ketika mereka memberi laporan. Hokage Nampak terkejut ketika mendengar laporan misi dari Sakura bahwa pengiriman senjata untuk Sanin baru Sunagakure sedikit tersendat ketika kawanan Zabuza berusaha merampok. Yang membuatnya tercengang adalah mereka bisa melewati misi dengan baik bahkan ketika ada seorang anggota akatsuki yang tiba-tiba datang.

Sudah satu jam berlalu sang Yondaime mondar-mandir tidak jelas sembari membaca laporan misi dari Sakura. Dalam hati sebenarnya ayah Naruto itu sangat bersyukur ketika putranya dan yang lain bisa pulang dengan selamat ketika menemui lawan semacam ini terlebih misi yang dijalankan berhasil.

Iris safirenya sejenak memandangi Konoha dari kantornya. "Apa yang menyebabkan akatsuki bisa turun sejauh ini?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Pikiran sang Hokage beberapa hari ini mendadak sangat penuh ketika mendapat laporan dari para Chunin. Ia sudah memperkirakan perjalanan tidak akan mudah namun ia tidak menyangka sampai kawanan Momoci Zabuza turun sejauh itu keluar dari desanya. Belum lagi Akatsuki yang tiba-tiba muncul. Satu hal lagi yang membuatnya penasaran yaitu tentang aksi putranya dan Sasuke Uchiha yang mampu memukul mundur Zabuza dan salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang diketahui bernama Sasori. Bagaimana bisa?

Lamunan Hokage harus terpecah ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu kantornya.

"Masuk!" Ujar Minato dari dalam. Dari balik pintu tampak sesosok pemuda berambut hitam legam dengan iris black onix. Dia pemuda berusia sekitar 23 tahun, Uchiha Itachi ketua Anbu.

"Anda memanggil saya Hokage-sama?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan sopan.

Minato berbalik untuk melihat sulung Uchiha Fugaku itu. "Ya, aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana perkembangan tentang Akatsuki"Ujar Minato serius.

"Sampai bulan ini akatsuki masih belum melakukan gerakan apapun. Kami menduga akatsuki masih berusaha melakukan pengrekutan untuk jadi sekutu mereka sebelum melakukan penguasaan lagi." Lapor Itachi dengan serius.

Kawanan Akatsuki hampir tujuh tahun terakhir telah menjadi ancaman serius bagi seluruh desa. Awalnya Akatsuki hanya sebuah kawanan perampok yang melakukan perampokan benda perniagaan. Namun seiring berkembangnya waktu mereka terus melakukan penaklukan untuk mengumpulkan uang, uang yang mereka dapatkan digunakan untuk biaya penciptaan senjata-senjata yang hebat. Dari isu yang berkembang pedang-pedang yang dipakai akatsuki sekarang kekuatannya jauh di atas 7 Pedang Legendaris yang ada. Orochimaru, _smith_ mereka merupakan kreator senjata-senjata untuk Akatsuki. Ini tentu akan jadi semakin berbahaya bagi eksitensi bagi suatu desa bila terus dibiarkan. Satu-satunya cara untuk mengimbangi akatsuki adalah membentuk aliansi besar dengan prajurit-prajurit tangguh untuk melindungi. Sejauh ini hanya ada lima Negara desa besar saja yang eksistensinya belum tergoyah sekaligus menjadi pelindung desa lain.

"Hmm , sepertinya kita perlu memperkuat lagi masing-masing divisi jika begitu. Hebat Sunagakure bisa menambah Sanin mereka" Kata Minato sambil berjalan lagi kearah jendela.

"Dan tentunya semakin baik untuk aliansi lima desa, semakin banyak prajurit hebat semakin baik. Tapi masalahnya _smith _yang benar-benar bisa membuat senjata berkualitas hanya sedikit." Ucap Itachi sembari memandangi Hokagenya.

"Aku sependapat denganmu, miris sekali stok _smith_ di lima desa sekarang bisa di hitung dengan jari. Haaaaaaaaaah ! Kalau berpikir tentang smith jadi ingat Naruto dan Sasuke. Untung mereka memilih jadi _smith _kalau tidak ada mereka kita tidak akan mendapatkan senjata terbaik lagi." Kata Minato dengan sedikit nada gurauan.

Itachi tersenyum lembut ketika sang Hokage terlihat bangga terhadap pilihan putranya. Ketika Sasuke memutuskan untuk berguru pada Jiraiya, Itachi adalah orang pertama yang mendukung keputusan adiknya bahkan ketika ditentang habis-habisan oleh Fugaku, Itachilah yang meyakinkan ayahnya untuk mempercayai keputusan Sasuke. Sejauh ini keputusan dua sahabat itu memang tepat.

"Itachi, apa Sasuke kalau dirumah masih berlatih?" Tanya Minato pada kakak Sasuke. Kebetulan sekali ia ingin menanyakan hal ini pada Itachi. Dari cerita Hinata dan Sakura putranya dan Sasuke adalah petarung yang baik.

Itachi terkejut ditanyai seperti itu. Seingatnya sejak masuk sekolah formal ia tidak pernah melihat adiknya berlatih lagi. Itachi tahu kenapa Hokage bertanya seperti itu, pastinya ini tentang apa yang terjadi dalam misi di Sunagakure kemarin.

"Sepengetahuan kami tidak, apa anda penasaran dengan Naruto dan Sasuke?" Tebak Itachi. Ekspresi Minato terlihat lebih tertarik.

"Ya, bisa memukul mundur Sasori dan Zabuza adalah sesuatu yang hebat. Entah apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai pedang Hinata dan Sasori patah." Minato menatap Itachi yang tampak berpikir.

"Kurasa kemampuan mereka belum hilang sama sekali Hokage-sama. Kita tidak benar-benar tahu perkembangan kemampuan bertarung mereka sejak mereka lebih memilih menjadi _smith._" Dalam hati sebenarnya Itachi juga sama penasarannya dengan Minato. Sehari yang lalu ia sudah bertanya pada Sasuke tentang apa yang terjadi namun tahu sendiri jawaban Sasuke selalu singkat. Ketika ia coba korek informasi tentang perlawanan Sasuke terhadap Zabuza justru kata-kata seperti inilah yang keluar.

"_Coret saja namaku dari klan Uchiha jika bertarung saja tidak bisa. Pertanyaan bodoh!" _Tentunya bisa dibayangkan Sasuke mengatakan itu dengan wajah dan ekspresi datar. Jika sudah begitu Itachi sudah tidak bisa mengorek informasi apapun.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto?" Itachi balik bertanya pada Minato.

Helaan nafas panjang langsung di hembuskan Minato. "Kalau anak itu jangan ditanya! Kemarin aku bertanya bagaimana bisa ia melawan Zabuza yang dia katakan adalah Aku Namikaze Naruto, cita-citaku adalah menjadi Hokage terhebat yang pernah ada! Jadi sudah wajar aku harus hebat dattebayo! Ha ha ha ha." Minato menirukan gaya bicara Naruto yang sudah tahu sendiri seperti apa.

Kalau ini jelas bikin Itachi sweatdrop melihat Minato Namikaze Hokage mereka bertingkah konyol seperti Naruto.

.

Sebuah desain pedang tergambar jelas di secarik kertas putih di hadapan Hinata. Manik lavendernya terlihat bingung dengan desain yang baru saja di gambar Naruto. Baginya itu sudah lebih bagus dari miliknya dahulu sehingga ia bingung harus berkata apa.

"Bagaimana kau setuju tidak Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto meminta pendapat Hinata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk desainnya. Sasuke dan Naruto memutuskan untuk mengganti pedang _rapier_ Hinata yang dipatahkan Sasuke sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab mereka.

"Apa ini tidak berlebihan, ini lebih bagus dari punyaku yang dahulu." Ujarnya sambil menundukkan kepala. Tidak tahu mengapa perasaan gugup seperti lima tahun yang lalu tiba-tiba muncul kembali dalam diri Hinata ketika berhadapan dengan Naruto.

Lima tahun lalu ketika sama-sama masih genin ia sangat mengagumi pemuda dihadapannya ini. Pemuda berambut pirang yang dulu berwajah kekanakan kini telah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang jauh lebih keren dimata Hinata. Mental ketegasan yang telah ia latih bertahun-tahun untuk sesaat runtuh menjadi gadis pemalu lagi dihadapan Naruto.

PRESH!

Semburat merah langsung menghiasi wajah manisnya ketika ia mencoba memandangi wajah Naruto.

"Kau seorang chunin dan kau pantas mendapat yang lebih baik." Kata Naruto riang sambil menyunggingkan senyum hangatnya.

Diam-diam gadis disamping Hinata tersenyum tipis melihat perubahan sikap Hinata yang jadi pemalu. Gadis bersurai pink itu masih terduduk santai sembari memandangi senjata-senjata yang terpajang disana.

"Sudahlah terima saja, nanti kau akan sangat puas dengan hasil kerja mereka berdua." Ujar Sakura sambil memandang Naruto yang masih bernego dengan Hinata dan Sasuke yang sedari tadi cuek bebek dengan keadaan mereka. Pemuda raven itu lebih memilih melakukan sesuatu dengan pedang yang baru saja mereka selesaikan.

Sakura tidak berani menganggu aktivitas pemuda Uchiha itu karena ia tampak serius sekali dengan cakra aneh berwarna ungu yang keluar dari tangannya. Sudah hampir satu jam dia melakukan hal itu dalam diam.

"Teme, kau sudah selesai belum?" Disini hanya Naruto yang berani mengajak Sasuke bicara ketika si pemuda sedang bekerja.

"Hn, lima menit lagi." Ujarnya datar. Melihat sang partner belum selesai rupanya juga membuat Naruto bosan.

"Maafkan kami berdua ketika seenaknya meminjam pedang _rapier_ kalian tanpa izin. Kami tidak menyangka _rapier_ Hinata akan patah sehingga membuat kalian repot." Naruto akhirnya meminta maaf lagi pada mereka berdua untuk kejadian yang lalu. Dia belum sempat meminta maaf karena kala itu pikirannya sedang tidak mood untuk berbicara.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian yang justru menyelamatkan kita semua." Sakura tetap saja masih kagum dengan aksi keduanya yang benar-benar hebat. Kecepatan serang dan gaya bertarung mereka sangat hebat untuk kalangan sipil.

"Naruto, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian berdua terlihat kalut ketika kawanan Zabuza yang muncul. Bagaimanapun itu adalah misi kami." Ujar Sakura sambil melayangkan pandangan meminta penjelasan pada Naruto.

Dahi pemuda berambut kuning itu mengerut kecil untuk berpikir.

"Kalian tahu siapa Zabuza?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Dia adalah salah satu kepala kawanan perampok dari Desa Chighiri. Kawanan itu cukup berbahaya dan ditakuti banyak pihak. Sebelum ditangkap, dahulu aksi mereka selalu berhasil melakukan perampokkan secara sempurna meski pengawalan telah dilakukan secara ketat." Tutur Sakura pada Naruto.

"Hanya itu saja?" Suara pria lain bertanya. Sakura, Hinata dan Naruto langsung berpaling pada Sasuke yang baru saja meletakkan sebuah pedang dalam kotak kayu.

"Teme! Kau sudah selesai?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang konyol. Ia memutar bola matanya bosan karena kebodohan Naruto, jika ia sudah meletakkan pedangnya artinya ia sudah selesai. Sasuke dalam ekspresi datar mengambil tas sekolahnya lalu mengambil sebuah buku yang cukup tebal kemudian membuka Bab 4 dan disana tersemat tulisan 7 pedang legendaris. Tentunya salah satu pedang itu sangat hebat sampai-sampai disematkan dalam buku sekolah. Sasuke menyodorkan buku itu pada Hinata dan Sakura.

"Pernah baca ini?" Tanya Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan tidak paham dari Hinata dan Sakura.

"Silahkan dibaca, kalian nanti akan mengerti maksud kami. Aku malas menjelaskan pada kalian berdua. Seharusnya kalian cukup pintar untuk mengambil kesimpulan." Setelah menyodorkan bukunya bungsu Uchiha Fugaku lalu duduk disamping Naruto dan menarik desain yang telah di gambar Naruto.

Mata black onixnya mengamati sejenak desain _rapier_ yang telah diberi catatan-catatan kecil petunjuk bahan dan pembuatan. Tidak ada yang salah dengan desain buatan Naruto tapi rasa estetika dalam dirinya tidak tahan untuk berkomentar.

"Ck, dari dulu rasa senimu selalu rendah dobe!" Ejek Sasuke pada Naruto.

Naruto melotot tidak terima dengan ucapan Sasuke. "Hei itu sudah kubuat paling elegan untuk Hinata-chan tahu!" bentak Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan sigap mengambil pensil dan penghapus. Tanpa rasa bersalah Sasuke menghapus beberapa bagian dan mulai melakukan tugasnya. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam sambil cemberut melihat Sasuke untuk beberapa saat mengacak-acak desainnya.

"Selesai, lihat ini dan pelajari lagi Dobe!" Seringai kemenangan muncul di wajah Sasuke. Naruto memandangi baik-baik desain untuk_ rapier_ Hinata, pedang itu sedikit diperpanjang beberapa cm dengan desain yang simpel namun jauh lebih indah dari sebelumnya. Dalam bayangan Naruto pedang itu akan sama panjangnya dengan milik Sakura hanya saja sedikit lebih berat beberapa gram mengingat Hinata condong sering bertahan. Meskipun begitu ia merasa pedang ini akan cocok dengan Hinata.

"Sejak awal kalian berdua tahu kekuatan sebenarnya Zabuza?"

Pertanyaan Sakura memecah keasikan dua pemuda yang sedang berdiskusi.

Sakura masih tidak percaya dengan buku yang baru saja di baca. Didalam buku itu tertulis tentang 7 pedang legendaris, dari tujuh gambar itu ia bisa melihat gambar pedang yang ia lihat dipakai Zabuza. Hanya orang tertentu saja yang bisa memakai pedang semacam itu.

"Guru-guru disekolah kami selalu up to date tentang isu-isu diluar. Jadi jangan heran kalau kami tahu berita-berita semacam ini. Terlalu berbahaya seorang chunin melawan Zabuza Momoci yang kekuatan dan pengalamannya diatas kalian berdua." Kata Naruto jujur.

"Kami benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Zabuza ternyata salah satu pemegang pedang legendaris. Setahu kami dia adalah ketua kawanan perampok Desa Chighiri yang sangat ditakuti. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka." Informasi semacam ini benar-benar baru untuk Sakura. Ia sedikit merutuki dirinya yang jarang mendengar berita. Orang-orang yang setipe dengan Sakura lebih senang memanfaatkan waktu luangnya untuk meningkatkan kemampuan jadi jangan heran chunin-chunin muda Konoha hanya tahu sedikit-sedikit info dan isu-isu luar desa.

"Lantas apa-apaan tindakan kalian itu, hah?" tanya Sakura menuntut penjelasan pada mereka berdua. Pandangan matanya yang tajam menyorot pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Melawannya, memangnya apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan. Menyerahkan nyawa, itu sama sekali tidak lucu Haruno." Ujar Sasuke ketus.

Mata viridian dan black onix saling menatap tajam.

"Sakura."Kata Hinata lirih. Ia merasa tidak nyaman jika situasi sudah begini. Ia memegang lembut bahu Sakura yang menegang gara-gara beradu death glare dengan Sasuke. Sakura mengambil nafas dalam-dalam untuk menguasai emosinya.

"Tindakan kalian itu terlalu ceroboh, bagaimana kalau sesuatu pada kalian waktu itu, hah kami-" Perkataan Sakura harus terpotong oleh perkataan Naruto.

"Kami tidak akan mati semudah itu Sakura-chan. Ha ha ha kau itu tidak usah mengkhawatirkan kami, lihatlah kami bisa lolos dari dia dengan selamat." Ujar Naruto untuk memecah suasana yang menegang antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Tenang saja, untuk mengalahkan Teme-mu itu masih butuh prajurit minimal setingkat sanin untuk membuat makhluk dingin itu tersungkur." Kata-kata itu sontak menarik perhatian Sakura dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Sakura pendek. Meski Naruto mengatakannya dengan nada bercanda namun Sakura dan Hinata masih bisa menangkap kejujuran didalamnya.

Naruto mengangguk ceria sedangkan Sasuke terlihat kesal mendengar tuturan Naruto.

"Cih, meskipun kalian chunin kenyataanya kami lebih kuat dari kalian berdua. Buang jauh-jauh pikiranmu bahwa kami tidak bisa apa-apa Haruno." Ujar Sasuke mengintimidasi.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya, tenggorokannya tiba-tiba tercekat seolah-olah kering gara-gara perkataan Sasuke. _" Dia serius,"_ batin Sakura bergidik.

Bersambung

ach31: Iya, maaf telat tugas menumpuk. Up-date kok.

Misa Chan : Terimakasih ,ini udah up date.

Namikaze Uzumaki Hendrix Ngawi : Jiah… AN amatiran mas. Terimakasih deh ^_^

NamikazeNoah : He he he begitulah, masa kontraknya udah habis jadi harus ngelamar kerjaan lain*ngaco*. Terimakasih

Hikahota : Up date, Terimakasih ^_^

BellaYosintaL : He he he gomen *nyengir kuda* saya usahakan lebih baik lagi. Kalau ada kesalahan koreksi lagi ya. Terimakasih ^_^

mamitsu27 : Friendshiep, Sahabatan kok. Update ini. ^_^

CindyAra : Jangan panggil Senpai dunk AN aja, Terimakasih udah riview

ca kun: Ini udah Update ^_^

dikdik717: Enggak kok, AN sukanya straight. Terimakasih ^_^

Dobe Hilang: Terimakasih ^_^

Fran Fryn Kun: Terimakasih udah riview ^_^

Seputar Chapter 3

Jiah maaf baru bisa nulis gara-gara tugas menumpuk. Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan gara-gara idenya ketumpuk-tumpuk sama materi-materi tugas *maksudnya?* blank ide gitu. Segitu dulu aja, terimakasih saya ucapkan untuk yang mau baca fic ini. Yang jelas untuk perbaikan kedepan , masih perlu kritik, saran, masukan dari senpai sekalian. Mohon maaf juga bila ada salah-salah kata. Terimakasih.

Berminat memberi riview?


	4. Chapter 4

Twin Sword

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Adventure & Friendshiep

Rated: T

Chapter 4

Suasana hening menjadi penyelimut ke empat anak muda yang baru saja terjebak dalam suasana yang tidak kondusif atau lebih tepatnya suasana dingin gara-gara perdebatan antara Sakura dan Sasuke. Chunin berambut soft pink itu lebih memilih diam sembari memandangi Hinata dan Naruto dari pada membuat kontak dengan pria yang baru saja membuat situasi panas.

Beberapa menit lalu Naruto baru saja memberikan secarik kertas pada Hinata sebagai tanda bukti. Hal itu sungguh membuat Sakura lega karena sebentar lagi ia akan terbebas dari aura suram Sasuke.

"Ne, Sakura-chan. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tangan Hinata sedikit mengguncangkan bahu Sakura untuk membuat gadis itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

Reflek gadis itu menatap sahabatnya. "Ah, Hinata maaf, sudah selesaikah?"

Hinata mengangguk kecil untuk membalas Sakura. Mengetahui urusan sudah selesai, ia segera beranjak dari kursinya untuk bangkit berdiri.

"Naruto, Sasuke terimakasih sebelumnya. Maaf jika kami merepotkan kalian. Permisi." Ujar Sakura dengan nada dingin seraya menarik tangan Hinata untuk keluar dari Toko.

Naruto yang masih tidak mengerti ada masalah apa hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat Sakura yang pergi dengan ekspresi datar.

"Ck, dasar wanita. Romansa anak muda." Gumam Naruto pelan sambil melirik Sasuke. Bibirnya sedikit berkedut untuk menahan tawa ketika melihat sahabatnya. Cuma peraasannya saja atau bagaimana, melihat Sasuke dan Sakura marahan tidak jelas membuatnya ingin mencemooh Sasuke.

.

Perbincangan antara Itachi dan Minato masih berlanjut untuk beberapa saat. Kebanyakan yang mereka bicarakan masih seputar dugaan rencana akatsuki-Naruto-Sasuke.

"Hokage-sama, bagaimana kalau kita memanggil Master Jiraiya. Saya pikir kita bisa meminta informasi dari beliau." Usul Itachi pada Minato. Sang Yondaime tampak tertarik mendengar usulan Itachi. Dari tepi jendela dengan tangan bersedekap ia memandang serius Itachi.

"Ide bagus, kuharap Master Jiraiya bisa membantu. Akan sangat berguna untuk desa bila kemampuan Naruto dan Sasuke benar-benar mumpuni untuk melawan Akatsuki." Wajar saja Minato memiliki harapan sejauh itu mengingat gerakan Akatsuki yang akhir-akhir ini makin mengancam eksistensi desa-desa.

Lagi, Minato berbalik sembari memandang serius ketua Anbhu Konoha. "Itachi, perintahkan pada Master Jiraiya untuk menemuiku secepatnya." Katanya dengan tegas.

"Hai!" Kata Itachi patuh. Setelah memberi hormat dia langsung pergi untuk menjalankan perintah Hokagenya.

Malamnya di ruang Hokage dipertemukan Master Jiraiya guru Naruto dan Sasuke. Yondaime, Itachi dan Fugaku Uchiha yang menjadi tambahannya. Tanpa diduga sebelum Itachi menemui Jiraiya ternyata Uchiha Fugaku sudah terlebih dahulu menemui Jiraiya.

Ke tiga orang itu kini menunggu penjelasan dari pria berambut putih itu. Meskipun suasana tampak serius bisa dilihat Jiraiya menjadi orang yang paling santai dengan duduk diatas meja kerja Hokage

"Jadi, ada apa sebenarnya ini?" Tanya Jiraiya renyah sembari menatap Hokagenya tanpa takut.

"Master sebenarnya ada yang ingin kami tanyakan tentang Sasuke dan Naruto." Pada bagian ini Itachilah yang bertindak sebagai pembuka.

Jiraiya tersenyum sembari menatap bergantian Fugaku dan Minato yang seolah-olah meminta pertanggung jawaban atas anak mereka. Tanpa harus diberi keterangan lebih lanjut ia sudah tahu untuk apa dia dipanggil kesini. "Hei soal kemampuan Naruto dan Sasuke aku tidak tahu apapun. Yeah aku memang bisa bertarung tapi sungguh aku tidak mengajarkan apapun tentang teknik pertarungan pada mereka." Ujarnya santai.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Minato dengan ragu.

"Anak kalian memang memiliki bakat alami, kurasa sedikit membaca buku-buku pelatihan adalah hal yang mudah untuk mereka." Kata Jiraiya berteka-teki dengan Minato, Fugaku dan Itachi.

"Buku pelatihan?" kini alis Fugaku terangkat pertanda tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Jiraiya yang ngelantur.

"Hah, dasar para orang tua jaman sekarang. Apa kalian tidak pernah memperhatikan anak-anak kalian." Kata Jiraiya berteka teki lagi.

"Master, tolong ceritakan saja intinya." Pinta Itachi pada Jiraiya yang masih duduk di meja Hokage sambil melipat tangan sembari menutup matanya.

"Ya ya baiklah. Akan kujawab. Jika ditanya apa aku mengajari mereka maka jawabannya tidak. Yang kutahu mereka sering membawa buku pelatihan berbagai tingkatan untuk dibaca. Kurasa kemampuan alami yang dipadukan dengan pengetahuan serta latihan sudah cukup untuk mengembangkan kemampuan mereka." Terang Jiraiya pada ketiga lelaki.

"Tapi Naruto dan Sasuke tidak pernah berlatih Master." Elak Itachi pada Jiraiya.

"Itukan yang kalian tahu, ditempat kerja aku sering melihat cara mereka mengayunkan pedang dan aku tahu mereka bukan amatiran yang kebetulan bisa menggunakan pedang." Tuturnya lagi.

Pada bagian ini Minato terlihat tersentak. Sungguh kenapa ia tidak pernah berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Pantas, sekarang ia tahu kenapa sejak masuk sekolah Naruto jadi hobi membaca.

"Sekolah!" Pekik Minato reflek.

"Bisa jadi mereka berlatih di sana. Pasti disana, Konoha Senior High School memiliki fasilitas olah raga yang lengkap. Karena siswanya sedikit jadi tidak akan masalah jika mereka menggunakan fasilitas semaunya." Ungkap Minato.

"Yeah bisa jadi." Ujar Jiraiya sambil menggidikkan bahunya.

"Kurasa sudah waktunya aku menunjukkan sesuatu pada kalian." Berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Kali ini kata-kata Jiraiya berubah serius. Ekspresi yang sedari tadi seperti kakek tua yang acuh tak acuh telah berubah menjadi pribadi yang serius. Sorot mata yang serius bisa mereka lihat disana.

"Menunjukkan sesuatu?" Tanya Fugaku dengan nada tertarik. Tidak hanya Fugaku tapi Minato dan Itachi terlihat antusias.

"Ya, ini tentang apa yang anak-anak kalian sembunyikan khu khu khu." Kekehan Jiraiya yang penuh misteri makin membuat penasaran ketiganya.

"Apa? Cepat katakan!" Tuntut Fugaku tidak sabar. Mengetahui bahwa Sasuke menyembunyikan sesuatu sungguh membuat Fugaku makin penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan anak bungsunya itu.

"Cih, bersabarlah sedikit tuan Uchiha. Benda itu ada di tokoku." Timpal Jiraiya menanggapi. Dengan tenang ia berdiri dari meja Hokage lalu berjalan ke ambang pintu untuk memimpin.

"Kalian pasti tidak akan menyangka anak kalian menyembunyikan hal ini. Terlebih kau Minato." Kata Jiraiya diakhiri senyum misterius sebelum akhirnya mereka menuju Toko Jiraiya.

Perjalanan berlangsung sangat singkat karena mereka semua melangkah begitu tergesa-gesa. Toko Jiraiya letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor Hokage sehingga tidak butuh lama untuk mencapainya. Toko berukuran sedang dengan tampilan umum layaknya tempat menjual senjata itu kini sudah tutup karena sudah malam. Dengan tenang Jiraiya mengambil kunci tokonya.

Cklek

Seketika ruangan menjadi terang ketika sang pemilik toko menyalakan lampu.

"Duduklah, akan kubawa barang itu dihadapan kalian." Perintah Jiraiya pada mereka semua.

Disana ketiga pasang mata itu dimanjakan dengan berbagai senjata yang terpajang rapi di dinding-dinding. Di etalase toko tampak empat buah pedang yang tampak gagah yang bisa dipastikan karya Sasuke dan Naruto. Di sudut toko ada berbagai tombak, kampak dan belati-belati yang berjejer rapi.

"Kurasa kau harus memarahi putramu setelah ini, karena kurang ajar sekali dia memiliki pedang setingkat diatas Hiraisin milikmu." Ujar Jiraiya sambil menyunggingkan senyum mengejek. Wajah tuanya semakin ingin tertawa ketika ia menyodorkan dua pedang _elucidator_ pada ketiga orang disana.

Dihadapan mereka terdapat dua buah pedang dengan warna yang kontras, yang satu berwarna hitam gelap dan yang satu berwarna kebiruan namun tidak mengkilap, seperti pedang yang warnanya pudar.

"Ini?" Ekspresi terkejut jelas terpampang pada Itachi Uchiha. Kakak Sasuke itu tahu benar pedang macam apa dihadapannya ini.

"Ya , mereka menamainya _Dark Elucidator_ dan _Light Elucidator_. Kedua pedang itu mempunyai kandungan materi yang sama namun di isi dengan cakra yang berbeda." Usai berujar dengan gagahnya Jiraiya mengangkat _Dark Elucidator_ dihadapan mereka lalu mengalirkan cakra untuk menunjukkan sesuatu lagi.

Ketiga pasang mata itu makin tertegun ketika aliran cakra mulai menyelimuti pedang dan membuat keganjilan pada pedang yang di pegang Jiraiya.

Mereka memperhatikan baik-baik apa yang berubah pada pedang itu. Sebuah guratan garis berjumlah tak terhitung mencercahi pedang itu.

"Guratan itu mirip pola pedang _Damascus_, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Para sword maker pedang itu telah punah." Komentar Fugaku dengan nada tinggi.

"Ini hebat, bagaimana bisa mereka mempelajari sesuatu yang datanya tidak ada." Minato terlihat antusias. Hokage ke empat Desa Konoha itu lalu mengambil pedang yang satunya lagi lalu mengayunkannya. Seperti anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru, Minato benar-benar tampak senang. Rasa bangga sebagai orang tua terhadap anaknya benar-benar membuatnya gembira.

Sudah bukan rahasia umum jika teknik pembuatan pedang Damascus yang sudah punah banyak di cari para smith. Alasannya tentu karena kesohoran pedang itu. Pedang itu sangat tajam. Menurut cerita saputangan sutra yang paling halus akan bisa terbelah dua jika jatuh melayang di atas mata pedang. Selain itu, senjata yang dikenal sebagai pedang Damaskus itu sanggup membelah pedang musuh atau batu cadas paling keras tanpa berkurang ketajamannya. Hebatnya lagi pedang itu adalah murni senjata alias senjata yang digunakan tanpa cakra.

Sayang,teknik itu harus punah bersamaan dengan habisnya keluarga pembuat disana. Hanya sebuah catatan harian dan beberapa buah pedang _Damascus_ saja yang berhasil ditemukan. Kini pedang itu hanya menjadi pajangan museum karena strukturnya yang sudah banyak berubah akibat terlalu banyak diuji oleh para ilmuwan. Tentang kemurnian struktur logam yang sesungguhnya hingga sekarang masih jadi misteri besar untuk banyak pihak. Untuk pertama kali mereka disana diperlihatkan _elucidator_ yang meniliki struktur mirip pedang _Damascus._

Meski pedang ini jenis elucidator yang terkenal berat tapi Minato bisa merasakan sensasi lain ketika mengaliri cakra pada pedang itu. Seolah-olah ringan dan energi ini lebih besar daripada Hiraishin miliknya.

"Ini akan jadi penemuan bagus, untuk persenjataan wilayah Konoha. Master pastinya kau punya salinan data itu bukan? Ini perintah terapkan teknik ini untuk senjata level S untuk produksimu." Titah Minato bersemangat.

"Hieee, itu?" Tiba-tiba Jiraiya menjawab gelagapan.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa." Tolak Jiraiya dengan gelagapan. Keringat sudah bercucuran ketika ia langsung mendapat pandangan menusuk dari Minato.

Brak!

Minato menggebrak meja. "Apa kau menolak perintahku, Master?"

"Bu-bukan begitu!" Jiraiya semakin ketakutan.

"Tenanglah kau yakin master Jiraiya punya alasan lain." Ujar Fugaku dingin. Uchiha itu sebenarnya juga kesal sampai-sampai lupa memanggil Minato dengan sebutan Hokage namun dia masih bisa menutupi emosinya.

"I-itu benar!"_. Bagaimana ini apa aku harus berkata jujur? Kalau aku berkata sebenarnya bisa runtuh reputasiku. _Batin Jiraiya panik.

Itachi melirik Jiraiya yang terlihat gugup. Sulung Uchiha itu sepertinya memahami masalah Jiraiya.

"Master apa anda tidak bisa membaca arsip Sasuke dan Naruto?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada bosan untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Eh?" Jiraiya memelototi Itachi yang tampak menyedekapkan tangannya dengan picingan mata mengejek.

"Boleh aku minta datanya?" Pinta Itachi.

"Hei kau mau apa dengan data bisnisku, itu dilarang tahu!" Setelah selesai berkata, Jiraiya baru sadar jika sekarang ia sedang diberi deathglare panas oleh Minato dan Fugaku. Tatapan itu seolah sudah mengatakan apa yang akan Jiraiya terima jika tidak menuruti permintaan Itachi.

Ia tertunduk lesu.

"Baiklah." Katanya pasrah.

Tidak lama kemudian buku yang Itachi maksud sudah berada ditangannya. Ia segera membuka halaman ia cari, setelah membolak-balik halaman cukup lama ia akhirnya menemukan halaman yang ia cari. Ia bisa pastikan itu dari gambar tangan yang sama dengan pedang. Lembaran tentang pedang itu terdiri dari beberapa halaman yang memuat simbol-simbol aneh.

"Ini apa?" Tanya Minato yang berdiri disamping Itachi.

"Fe, Al, ?Kenapa hanya terdiri dari dua huruf saja. Simbol yang aneh" Fugaku sekarang benar-benar mengerti nasib Jiraiya.

"Ini rumus kimia, bukan simbol aneh ayah" ujar Itachi kalem. Meskipun sebagian besar ia tidak paham namun ia masih dapat mengenali jenis tulisan apa itu.

"CNT? Aku baru baru notasi ini." Gumam Itachi.

"Waa, bagus jadi Itachi kau tahu ini apa?" Jiraiya langsung sumpringah ketika Itachi terlihat mengerti maksud simbol-simbol ini.

"Tidak, aku hanya tahu ini bentuk dari notasi Kimia yang sering Sasuke tulis." Timpalnya. Itachi mengangkat pandangan matanya dan menemukan tiga pasang mata yang sedang meminta pejelasan seperti anak kucing.

"Apa ?" Tanya Itachi bingung.

"Jadi kau tetap tidak mengerti arti tulisan ini?" Tanya Fugaku memperjelas.

Itachi hanya bisa geleng kepala. Itachi menutup buku itu lalu meletakkannya pada meja.

"Jadi apa rencana anda Hokage-sama?" Entah karena apa diakhir pertanyaan Itachi tampak tersenyum dengan tulus seolah menemukan kebahagiaan atas penemuan ini.

.

.

.

Dug!

Dug!

Dug!

Dug!

Naruto dengan lincahnya mendreable sendirian dari ujung ring satu ke ujung ring yang lain. Ia liuk-liukkan tubuh atletisnya untuk melakukan pergerakan meski ia hanya bermain sendiri dilapangan bola basket yang kosong. Naruto sedikit berlari kearah samping lalu melempar bola itu pada ring.

Set!

Sekali percobaan bola itu berhasil masuk dalam ring lalu memantul turun. Baru memental satu kali Naruto sudah menangkapnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau disini dobe." Kata seseorang dari pintu lapangan indoor basket sekolah Konoha. Sasuke dengan seragam sekolahnya yang utuh berdiri sempurna disana.

Tanpa harus menoleh ia sudah bisa mengenali suara itu.

"Ck tumben 10 menit lebih lambat dariku teme, apa Uchiha sudah turun kejeniusannya hingga Ulangan Biologi tertinggal dariku." Sindir Naruto tanpa menoleh. Pemuda berambut kuning masih saja terus fokus untuk mendribel bolanya.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis mendengar sindiran Naruto.

Dug!

Dug!

Set!

Srak!

Bola itu lagi-lagi masuk dengan sempurna.

Naruto menatap bosan pada pemuda yang baru saja mensteal bola basketnya. Sasuke memutar badannya sambil mendribel untuk melihat reaksi ketua tim basket Konoha Senior High School itu.

"Lumayan untuk seorang kapten Futsal, tapi tetap saja kau bukan tandinganku." Ujar Naruto seraya mencuri bola itu dengan mudah. Kecepatan mereka memang hampir susah dikalahkan terlebih lagi jika mereka sedang mood on seperti ini.

"Lawanmu bisa patah tulang jika kau tabrak dengan kecepatan seperti itu dobe, baka!" ujar Sasuke dengan santai.

"Setidaknya aku lebih fear dibandingkan dirimu teme, dasar siswa jadi-jadian. Bodoh, jika kau tidak mengikutiku kau mungkin sudah diangkat menjadi prajurit dengan pangkat tinggi Teme!" Kali ini Naruto meletakkan bola basketnya di tepi lapangan lalu melepas jas sekolahnya hingga menyisakan kemeja putihnya.

"Membiarkanmu berkembang sendirian, tak akan kubiarkan. Kau rival abadiku dobe!" Canda Sasuke pada Naruto.

"He he he, senang menjadi rivalmu teme!" Kata Naruto riang. Dia membuat langkah kilat untuk memulai menyerang Sasuke.

Hup!

Sasuke sedikit bersalto kebelakang untuk menghindari serangan Naruto yang bertubi-tubi. Tanpa harus ada aba-aba, melakukan pertarungan seperti ini sudah biasa dilakukan Naruto dan Sasuke untuk melatih fisik mereka.

Set!

Dengan gerakan anggun Sasuke mundur seraya menghindari pukulan Naruto. Ia putar tubuhnya dan melompat untuk bergantian menyerang Naruto.

Dari udara Sasuke melakukan tendangan pada Naruto namun gagal karena pria bersurai kuning itu lebih cepat bergerak kebelakang Sasuke untuk melakukan hantaman keras.

Hup!

Sasuke berhasil menangkap tangan Naruto lalu menguncinya.

"Kuncian yang bagus teme!" Komentar Naruto dengan tubuh masih terkunci. Alih-alih menyerah nyatanya Naruto melakukan sikutan keras untuk melepaskan diri.

Keduanya saling serang dengan sengit. Kecepatan serangan mereka bisa dibilang menakjubkan karena gaya bertarung mereka layaknya prajurit berlevel atas.

Jam pulang sekolah sudah usai. Para pelajar Konoha segera keluar dari pintu gerbang untuk pulang. Tidak terkecuali Sasuke dan Naruto, dengan seragam yang sudah rapi mereka keluar dari sekolah. Namun, pemandangan di depan gerbang sekolah pada hari ini menjadi berbeda karena di depan gerbang telah berdiri menunggu seorang Jonin bernama Umino Iruka. Jelas tampilan seorang prajurit sangatlah mencolok jika dibandingkan dengan tampilan orang sekitar.

"Paman Iruka." Sapa Naruto heran begitu melihat ada seorang Jonin di sekolahnya.

"Ah Naruto, Sasuke. Aku memang menunggu kalian, ada pesan yang harus aku sampaikan pada kalian berdua. Ini dari Hokage langsung." Kata Iruka.

Sasuke dan Naruto reflek saling melempar pandangan bingung.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke santai sambil memasukkan tangan kanannya ke saku celana dan menenteng tas sekolahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya diminta beliau untuk menjemput kalian berdua sekarang. Masalah perizinan dengan master Jiraiya sudah diurus." Jawab Iruka lagi. Sebenarnya Iruka sendiri sama tidak tahunya kenapa Naruto dan Sasuke diminta menghadap.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami akan ikut." Timpal Naruto tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Sasuke.

Begitu memasuki kawasan kantor Hokage, pusat perhatian sekarang jelas tertuju pada sosok Naruto dan Sasuke yang terlihat mencolok dengan seragam sekolah mereka. Kawasan kantor Hokage berdekatan dengan akademi pelatihan dari berbagai tingkatan jadi melihat orang tidak mengenakan amor dan memakai senjata menjadi pemandangan tidak lazim disana.

Beberapa gadis dari tingkat chunin awal tampak merona ketika melihat Sasuke dan Naruto bisa tampak begitu elegan dengan stelan jas hitam sekolah mereka. Diantara mereka juga tampak ada yang berbisik tidak jelas ketika mereka datang.

"Lain kali kalau kesini aku akan berganti baju dahulu, apa mereka tidak pernah lihat anak sekolah sampai memandang seperti itu." Ujar Naruto kesal yang sadar jadi pusat perhatian.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, Sasuke justru tampak cuek-cuek saja karena tidak ada yang berani menatapnya lama-lama setelah dia memberikan deathglare gratis yang tajam pada siapa saja yang berani memandangnya.

Iruka tertawa.

Setelah sampai dikantor, seperti biasa Iruka memberikan laporan dan meminta Naruto, Sasuke langsung menemui Minato.

Dalam ruangan itu Sasuke dan Naruto terkejut bukan main ketika disana ada Uchiha Fugaku, Itachi Uchiha, Jiraiya, Kushina dan Minato yang menyambut mereka dengan tatapan serius.

"Ne- ada apa ini?" Tanya Naruto basa-basi. Tatapannya sedikit teralih ketika di meja kerja ayahnya sudah ada dua pedang yang amat ia kenal. Mata blue safirnya langsung panik ketika pedang _elucidator_ miliknya dan Sasuke sudah diketahui ayahnya.

"Elucidator itu?"Tanya Sasuke menggantung. Raut wajahnya masih tampak tenang.

"Apa benar Sasuke, Naruto pedang ini milik kalian?" Tanya Minato sangar.

"…"

Naruto garuk-garuk kepala sambil nyengir lebar.

"Eto, bisa kujelaskan Tou-san." Kilah Naruto singkat.

"Sasuke Uchiha, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kalian membuat pedang illegal ini?" Kali ini Fugaku yang menginterogasi putranya.

"…"

Sasuke masih diam tidak bergeming.

"Maaf, tapi pedang itu memang milik kami." Ujar Sasuke singkat. Tanpa disadari keduanya semua pihak yang ada disana sedang berusaha menjaga senyumnya.

" Naruto sayang, jika kalian memang mempunyai pedang kenapa tidak bilang hah?" tanya Kushina lembut. Naruto dan Sasuke langsung tercengang ketika justru jawaban lembutlah yang keluar dari bibir Kushina.

Naruto memberanikan diri menatap ayahnya yang sedang memandanginya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tahu alasan kalian menyembunyikan ini, tapi memiliki pedang illegal tidaklah dibenarkan. Apalagi hanya untuk genin dan anak sekolah seperti kalian." Ulasnya.

"Jadi ayah tidak marah?" Tanya Naruto girang.

"Tentu aku marah karena kau membuat Hiraishin setingkat dibawah pedangmu, N-A-R-U-T-O N-A-M-I-K-A-Z-E!" Kata Minato penuh penekanan. Lepas sudah wibawa Minato.

"Jadi apa anda mengizinkan kami memiliki pedang ini?" Tanya Sasuke sopan.

"Kita kembali lagi ke peraturan. Mungkin sebagai Minato Namikaze aku bisa mengizinkan tapi tentu sebagai seorang Hokage aku tidak bisa membiarkan peraturan dilanggar begitu saja mengingat senjata tidak boleh digunakan untuk sembarang orang. Untuk memiliki sebuah senjata sudah jelas ada aturan dan persyaratan yang harus dipenuhi. Minimal kau harus lulus chunin dan lolos uji kecakapan senjata. Tentu kalian tahu itu." Minato kembali berbicara layaknya Hokage.

"Tapi aku tahu status kalian sudah tidak mungkin lagi mengingat status kalian yang pelajar. Tapi masih ada jalan lain yaitu kalian harus lolos dari test yang diberikan Anbhu. Berbeda dengan jalur formal tentu kalian sudah tahu segala sesuatu yang ditangani Anbu bersifat rahasia dan khusus macam ini." Kata Minato lagi.

"Anda ingin kami mengikuti test dari Anbhu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Minato mengangguk mantap.

"Kurasa aku tidak keberatan menghadapi test ini," Jawab Sasuke singkat sambil melirik ketua Anbhu yang merupakan kakak kandungnya. Ia tersenyum mengejek.

"Ya ya ya , aku setuju dengan Teme! Ayo kita dapatkan pedang kita Teme!"Ujarnya senang.

"Baiklah jika sudah setuju. Bukan berarti kau adikku aku akan memperlakukanmu istimewa otouto."Ucap Itachi diakhiri seringai.

"Coba saja!" timpal Sasuke tanpa gentar.

"Minggu besok, kami tunggu di pusat latihan Anbhu!"

Bersambung

Terimakasih untuk

**Guest,ach31**,**hanazonorin444**,**noaiy,anie,NamikazeNoah**: alasannya ya? Ditunggu aja deh, bukan Itachi gak masuk Akatsuki**,BellaYosintaL**,**nujeri29**,**dikdik717** **,fesan**,**Namikaze itsui**,**Namikaze Uzumaki Hendrix Ngawi,Guest,CindyAra**: Eng? Entar aja deh kalau bikin fic baru, namatin satu dulu. Ditunggu aja.

Terimakasih pada senpai yang mau baca dan riview, maaf lama dan singkat gara-gara tugas AN numpuk dan tugasnya tulis tangan semua. Ini sih sebenarnya masa hiatus tapi berhubung AN lagi tepar masa istirahat saya pakai untuk nulis. Yang jelas untuk perbaikan kedepan , masih perlu kritik, saran, masukan dari senpai sekalian. Segitu dulu aja, maaf juga bila ada bagian yang tidak sesuai & ngawur, dll. Berminat memberi riview?

Terimakasih


	5. Chapter 5

Twin Sword

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Adventure & Friendshiep

Warning: Banyak Typo ^_^

Rated: T

Chapter 5

Hari telah berganti lagi pertanda Naruto dan Sasuke akan segera melakukan tes yang diberikan oleh Anbu. Sekali lagi Naruto mengaduk-aduk es jeruknya yang sedari tadi belum ia minum setegukpun sejak disajikan. Sedari tadi pemuda bersurai pirang itu hanya melamun tidak jelas sembari memberi tatapan kosong. Bahkan LKS Biologinya pun hanya tergelatak terabaikan padahal posisi Naruto sekarang sedang masa UTS.

"Kau kenapa dobe?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada heran. Perubahan pemuda ceria cukup jelas ditangkap oleh sahabatnya.

Naruto mengeluh pasrah. Ia tatap wajah Sasuke yang terlihat santai duduk berhadapan di mejanya sembari menikmati jus tomatnya.

"Haaah, bagaimana kalau kita gagal dalam tes itu. Aku tidak rela kalau pedangku akan jadi barang inventaris Konoha!" ungkap Naruto panik sembari mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. Mata blue safire itu ia layangkan pada mata black onix Sasuke yang tampak tenang.

"Oh." Kata Sasuke cuek.

Komentar singkat dari Sasuke jelas membuat Naruto sweatdrop.

"HEI KENAPA KAU BISA SESANTAI ITU!" Teriak Naruto dengan nada tinggi. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa sahabatnya itu sama sekali tidak terlihat khawatir dengan nasib pedangnya.

"Hn."

"Kau ini makin menjengkelkan Teme!" umpat Naruto dengan menggebrakkan meja dengan pelan.

"Berisik! Memangya apa yang perlu kau khawatirkan,dobe." Alih-alih marah pria raven itu justru berbalik menatap Naruto dengan heran sambil menyeruput jus tomatnya lagi sembari membaca LKS miliknya.

Putra Minato Namikaze itu menghela nafas panjang lagi sebelum mengutarakan apa yang ia pikirkan. "Kata Tou-san nanti ada tes juga dalam bentuk tertulis, aku khawatir kalau aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya." Ungkap Naruto sembari menggaruk-garuk pipinya untuk melampiaskan alasan memalukan itu.

"uhuk," Sasuke tersedak mendengar jawaban Naruto. Sasuke menepuk dadanya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

Mata black onixnya ia layangkan dengan pandangan mengejek pada Naruto. "Kau ini, sudah berapa tahun sekolah hah? Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan tes tertulis hanya karena kita tidak mendapatkan materi pembelajaran tahap chunin."

"Bagaimana kalau tes tertulis nanti berhubungan materi-materi tahap chunin? Selama ini yang kita pinjam hanya pedoman teknik pelatihannya saja." Tutur Naruto dengan nada khawatir.

"Kau memang dobe! Apa kau tidak pernah tahu tes tertulis dasar dalam instansi Konoha semua berbentuk tes potensi akademik. Itu sudah diatur, semua tes tertulis dasar wajib memakai format itu sebagai tahapan awal untuk tes berikutnya." Penjelasan dari Sasuke itu cukup menenangkan Naruto.

"Yakin cuma itu? Kalau cuma itu sih sekarang aku bisa tenang." Wajah Naruto kembali sumpringah karena tes itu sering mereka jalani di sekolah.

"Mungkin, tapi untuk jaga-jaga sebaiknya kita belajar mengingat kakakku yang menjabat ketua anbu pastilah dia meningkatkan tingkat kesulitannya." Ujar Sasuke untuk mengingatkan.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Mudah, pinjam saja buku di perpustakaan. Kalau tingkat kesulitannya melebihi apa yang kita pelajari, maka perlu dipertanyakan dari mana mereka membuat soal. Mengarang teori sendiri? ahlinya saja bukan." Jawab Sasuke enteng dengan nada terkesan menghina.

Naruto hanya terdiam ketika Sasuke secara terselubung terkesan meremehkan Itachi yang berpredikat Uchiha paling jenius. _"Ternyata Sasuke juga bisa punya rasa iri! Kukira dia cuek dengan kakaknya. Persaingan Uchiha bersaudara."_ Batin Naruto sweatdrop.

.

.

.

Hari yang dijadwalkan akhirnya tiba. Kini Naruto dan Sasuke berada di markas anbu tepatnya berada dalam kantor Itachi. Disana telah hadir Minato sang Yondaime, Kushina, Jiraiya, Uchiha Fugaku dan Mikoto.

Itachi dengan formalnya memberikan sebuah angket yang harus mereka tanda tangani sebagai bukti mereka mensetujui melakukan tes ini.

"Nah tes pertama adalah tes tertulis, sekarang juga kalian ikuti anbu itu, dia yang akan membimbing kalian." Kata Itachi seraya menunjuk salah satu anak buahnya yang bertopeng.

"Berjuanglah, Naruto!" Pekik Kushina untuk menyemangati anaknya yang berbalas senyum lima jari milik Naruto. Melihat hal itu sang Yondaime ikut tersenyum untuk menyemangati putranya.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan senyum tipisnya ketika melihat sang ibu yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Meskipun ayahnya tidak tersenyum namun Sasuke tahu pandangan ayahnya kini sedang tertuju padanya, hal itu sudah membuat hatinya senang. Ia berpaling pada kakaknya, ia mendeathglare panas Itachi.

"Kenapa hanya aku yang kau pelototi seperti itu otouto!" protes Itachi cemberut, tampaknya Itachi sedang melupakan sejenak statusnya ketua anbu dan memposisikan diri sebagai kakak Sasuke yang ingin diperhatikan.

"Hn, aku benci padamu." Kata Sasuke datar pada Itachi sembari berjalan mengikuti anbu.

Otak Itachi serasa disambar petir mendengar pengakuan adiknya. Meskipun ia tahu Sasuke hanya bercanda namun cukup membuatnya ingin menangis ke pelukan ibunya.

Puk! Puk! Puk!

Tepukan lembut sang ibu telah dilayangkan untuk menenangkan batin sang sulung Uchiha yang sedang pundung. "Ne, Itachi-kun Sasuke hanya bercanda," kata Mikoto lembut sembari mengelus pundak Itachi.

Itachi tertunduk lesu. Aura suram jelas terpancar dari tubuhnya. Tanpa disadari Itachi, Sasuke dari balik punggungnya menyunggingkan evil smirk untuk meledek Itachi. Fugaku hanya menghela pasrah sembari menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. Melihat kelakuan putra sulungnya seorang ketua anbu bisa pundung hanya karena perkataan pancingan seorang remaja sungguh membuat Fugaku Uchiha sweatdrop sendiri. Inikah sifat asli Uciha Itachi?

.

.

.

Naruto menatap lembar soal yang diberikan oleh anbu. Ia mengamati baik-baik soal yang berjumlah seratus itu. Sudut alisnya sedikit terangkat karena heran.

"Yang benar saja?" tanyanya lirih pada diri sendiri.

Ditolehkannya wajahnya untuk melihat Sasuke yang duduk diseberang ruangan. Pria raven itu tampak tenang dengan mulai mengerjakan soal-soalnya.

"Huh!" Mata blue safirnya ia fokuskan lagi untuk mulai mengerjakan soal itu.

.

.

.

Itachi dengan gagahnya berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju ruang tunggu di markas anbu. Satu orang ajudannya tampak mengawal ketua anbu muda itu dengan membawa map.

Kriet

Seketika ruangan menjadi hening atau lebih tepatnya memang hening bahkan sebelum Itachi masuk. Alis Itachi terangkat menampakkan wajah tak percaya ketika melihat dua pemuda yang amat ia kenal justru tampak tertidur pulas.

Naruto terlelap di sudut ruangan dengan kepala dan tangan di atas meja dengan berbantalan jaket identitas berwarna hitam yang Itachi ketahui sebagai jaket khusus untuk para siswa yang menjadi atlet sekolah.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, Sasuke tertidur dalam keadaan duduk di kursi tunggu.

"Ketua?" panggil anak buahnya pada Itachi yang menampakkan wajah horror. Andaikata musuh melihat ekspresi Itachi sekarang pastilah perasaan intimidasi yang kuat sudah menghantui mereka sebelum berperang.

"Bangunkan mereka, sampaikan pada mereka untuk melaksanakan ujian berikutnya di arena utama. Persiapkan prosedur B, aku tidak mau tahu mereka sudah siap 10 menit dari sekarang."Ujar Itachi dingin seraya berbalik meninggalkan ruang tunggu.

Aura suram jelas membuat ajudannya berjengit ngeri. Itachi tidak bisa menerima ini, apa yang dipikirkan dua bocah itu? Berani-beraninya mereka meremehkan tes dari anbu dengan menunggu sambil tidur . Tidak pernah ada peserta tes dalam anbu yang berani bertindak meremehkan seperti itu, apa mereka pikir tes ini main-main?

Itachi masih mengguman tidak jelas bahkan ketika ia sudah sampai di ruang kerjanya. Sama seperti tadi pagi disana masih tampak Hokage, Jiraiya, Fugaku, Mikoto dan Kushina yang berbincang. Mereka semua reflek menoleh begitu Itachi masuk.

"Bagaimana Itachi-kun?" Sang Yondaime menjadi orang pertama yang bertanya pada Itachi. Namun melihat ekspresi Itachi yang dingin sedikit membuat Yondaime penasaran.

"Maaf, untuk tes Naruto dan Sasuke sudah kuputuskan untuk aku ubah menjadi Prosedur B." Kata Itachi serius sambil menatap serius Minato dan Fugaku yang tampak terkejut.

"Itachi kau?" Tanya Fugaku tajam.

"Aku harus memberi pelajaran pada mereka untuk tidak bersikap meremehkan lagi." Tambahnya sebelum Minato maupun Fugaku bereaksi lebih lanjut. Ekspresi keseriusan jelas tersirat dalam mata hitam Itachi.

"Memangnya apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Mikoto dengan nada agak tinggi sambil mendorong bahu Itachi.

"Bukan kesalahan fatal sebenarnya tapi ini masalah etika, kalian pasti akan berpendapat sama jika melihat seseorang bisa tertidur lelap disaat nasibnya sedang dipertaruhkan. Aku tidak suka tes ini dianggap remeh oleh mereka." Terang Itachi pada yang ada disana dengan nada dingin, bahkan ia sama sekali tidak luluh dengan ekspresi sang Ibu yang memohon.

Mereka semua masih terdiam mendengar penjelasan Itachi.

Mereka semua tahu ujian macam apa dalam istilah Prosedur B. Ujian ini berbeda dengan yang lain karena jarang diujikan kecuali pesertanya berada dalam golongan Jounin khusus atau setara dengan anbu.

Sebagai Hokage sekaligus ayah Naruto jelas Minato langsung bereaksi keras.

"Prosedur B, yang benar saja? Apa kau bermiat mencelakakan adikmu dan anakku?" Seperti yang sudah diduga Itachi sang Yondaime langsung murka ketika ia menetapkan prosedur B.

Semua yang ada disana kecuali Itachi tampak ketakutan begitu melihat Hokage mereka yang biasanya ramah berubah angker.

Itachi tanpa rasa takut masih memandangi serius Minato yang menatapnya marah. Wajah stoicnya sungguh terlihat tidak terganggu.

"BATALKAN TES INI!" Bentak Minato.

Itachi tidak bergeming.

"Tidak bisa, saya tahu anda pasti tidak setuju. Tapi sayalah ketua anbhu disini, saya mempunyai hak pererogatif sendiri." Jawab Itachi setelah terjadi keheningan cukup lama. Itachi sudah tidak mahu tahu lagi karena ia sudah bulat keputusannya.

"Testnya akan dimulai sebentar lagi, jika berkenan kalian bisa melihatnya di arena utama." Ujar Itachi sopan sembari menyerahkan map hasil tes Sasuke dan Naruto. Tidak lama kemudian Itachi pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu yang semua penghuninya masih dalam keadaan shock.

"Ayah, apa yang dimaksud prosedur B?" tanya Mikoto memecah keheningan. Ibu Uchiha Itachi dan Sasuke itu jelas menangkap sinyal tidak baik ketika sang Yondaime tampak murka ketika Sasuke dan Naruto diberi prosedur B.

"Prosedur B, tes khusus yang jarang dilakukan anbu kecuali kepada orang yang benar-benar memiliki kompetensi lebih untuk mengukur sejauh mana kekuatan mereka. Biasanya dilakukan pada Jounin yang ingin naik ke level sanin." Terang Minato dengan serius.

Sang Yondaime mendesah pelan sebelum mengatakan kalimat penyempurnannya. "Battle tes dengan satu lusin anbu terbaik."

"Minato, tidakkah kau bisa melakukan sesuatu?" Kushina benar-benar cemas akan nasib anaknya. Melawan anbu bukan hal yang main-main, sekali anbu bertindak mereka bukanlah orang-orang yang mudah terhanyut perasaan, mereka prajurit yang patuh akan misi.

Minato menggeleng pelan.

"Kalian terlalu meremehkan anak kalian." Kata Jiraiya keras, sontak semua mata mengarah padanya.

"Aku tahu mereka kuat, tapi ini selusin anbu terlatih master! Pertarungan kali ini berbeda." Ujar Minato sangsi.

"khe khe khe khe," bukannya menjawab Jiraiya justru tertawa.

"Kita buktikan saja nanti." Jawab Jiraiya dengan cepat lalu berbalik meninggalkan ruangan itu.

000

Suasana masih hening sampai langkah kaki Naruto dan Sasuke dan anbu penunjuk terhenti di sebuah arena luas yang mereka duga tempat untuk pertandingan. Naruto masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi begitu ia bangun dari tidurnya. Ia kelewat mengantuk akibat kelakuan buruknya yang belajar dengan sistem kebut semalam khas anak sekolah.

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Naruto, Sasuke juga masih terlihat sempoyongan akibat baru saja bangun tidur. Ya mereka sama-sama melembur belajar untuk tes ujian ini karena minggu ujian tes anbu berbarengan dengan jadwal UTS mereka.

Sasuke masih tidak mengerti ketika arena itu sudah berjejer sekitar dua puluhan orang anbu berpakaian hitam menggunakan topeng anjing. Kedua anak itu masih terdiam sampai Itachi datang menemui mereka dengan aura mengintimidasi.

"Selamat kalian lulus tes tertulis. Nah Sasuke, Naruto tahap selanjutnya aku akan langsung memberikan pedang itu pada kalian dengan syarat kau dapat lulus dari tes ini. Syarat lulus tes ini jika kalian dapat merebut pedang itu langsung dari tangan anbhu bawahanku." Kata Itachi dengan nada dingin dan pandangan tajam yang menusuk. Untuk sekarang Sasuke baru benar-benar merasakan wibawa seorang ketua anbu.

"Tapi, bukannya ada tes lain sebelum test utama." Protes Sasuke. Sepengetahuan Sasuke tes pertarungan akan dilakukan setelah melalui tahapan tes lagi. "_Ada yang tidak beres," _batin Sasuke.

"Prosedur kuubah. Aku punya hak prerogative." Ujar Itachi tegas tanpa keraguan sama sekali.

"Itachi-Nii bukankah mengubah peraturan harus ada sebab yang jelas. Lalu apa ada yang salah dengan tes kami?" Naruto langsung menanggapi alasan Itachi.

"Kalian akan mengetahuinya nanti. Persiapan kukira sudah cukup. Berikan mereka berdua shinai." Itachi kembali memerintah anak buahnya.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka sudah mendapatkan sebuah shinai. Sasuke sungguh tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi.

"Nii-san, tapi –" perkataan Sasuke terputus dengan sahutan Itachi.

"Panggil aku Itachi-taicho, Sasuke-san, kau sedang berbicara dengan ketua anbu ingat itu. Aku punya hak prerogative untuk menentukan keputusan. Jika kau tidak bersedia silahkan mengundurkan diri Sasuke-san."

Demi apapun, Sasuke sekarang semakin tidak mengerti dengan sikap Itachi.

"Apa kau ingin mengundurkan diri?" Iris black onix Itachi tepat menatap mata sang adik. Sasuke menggeleng reflek. Melihat keduanya terdiam Itachi melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Teknis lanjutnya akan dijelaskan wasit. Itu saja dariku." Kata Itachi tanpa basa-basi dan langsung berbalik meninggalkan arena yang baru disadari Sasuke dan Naruto lawan mereka adalah sekitar 20 puluhan orang anbhu yang telah bersiap dengan pedangnya.

Mereka memakai pakaian serba hitam dan wajah mereka ditutupi topeng. Diantara mereka bisa Naruto dan Sasuke lihat ada yang membawa pedang kepunyaanya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Itachi memang gila, hanya memberi kita shinai, ck mau main-main rupanya." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada penuh dendam pada anikinya. Tangannya ia eratkan untuk mengenggam shinai pemberian anak buah Itachi. Tampaknya perubahan sikap Itachi yang dingin membuat Sasuke tersulut emosi karena ia tidak tahu apa-apa tapi Itachi menjadi dingin padanya tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"Itachi no baka!" gumam Sasuke sambil menyeringai jahat . Naruto hanya berjengit ngeri melihat Sasuke Uchiha menggerutu dan seperti siap memakan orang hidup-hidup. Kalau sudah begini Naruto pikir-pikir ulang untuk dekat-dekat Uchiha Sasuke, termasuk saat ini menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke ketika berjalan menuju tengah lapangan.

Disana sudah ada wasit yang siap memberi aba-aba. Setelah sampai ditengah ia baru bisa melihat ternyata sudah ada keluarga mereka yang menonton. Naruto memberi senyuman pada mereka.

"Nah, kita mulai sekarang saja. Pertandingan akan dimulai jika aku mengatakan mulai. Mengerti?" tanya wasit pada mereka.

Mereka semua mengangguk. "Sekadar mengingatkan saja, Naruto, Sasuke kalian harus melawan 2 lusin pasukan anbu bersamaan. Kalian dinyatakan menang apabila lawan kalian tidak sadarkan diri atau memilih menyerah. Begitu pula sebaliknya kalian langsung kalah bila tidak sadarkan diri dan kalian berkata menyerah. Satu kewajiban kalian harus ambil pedang kalian, jika kalian berhasil merebutnya kalian boleh menggunakannya." Terang wasit yang tidak diketahui namanya oleh mereka berdua.

"Huh, 1:24, 12 pedang dilawan satu shinai, lucu sekali." Desis Sasuke yang hanya bisa di dengar Naruto. Meskipun Sasuke merunduk, Naruto tahu Sasuke pastilah sedang menyeringai lagi saat ini.

"Nah, pertandingan…." Sang wasit sedikit melirik para peserta disana. Anbhu langsung memasang kuda-kudanya, Naruto menggengam erat shinai dan ikut mempertkuat kuda-kuda kakinya. Jaket hitamnya ia biarkan terbuka untuk menampilkan T-shirt putihnya. Berbeda dengan Naruto, Sasuke masih mematung dengan shinai ditangan kanan dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Mulai!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan kata mulai, evil smirk Uchiha Sasuke langsung berkembang dan reflek melakukan serangan

Sasuke langsung memutar tubuhnya dan menghantamkan shinainya untuk memukul kepala anbu pertama yang paling dekat. Sasuke memukul layaknya pemain basebol.

Krak !

Shinai langsung patah dan topeng anbu rusak. Sang pemilik topeng reflek mundur untuk menjauh dari Sasuke yang belum pindah dari posisinya.

"Shinai yang payah," ujar Sasuke tanpa dosa lalu membuangnya.

Naruto sweatdrop.

"Hyaaa!" Naruto lengah sampai tidak sadar ada empat orang yang menyerangnya bersamaan. Reflek ia melompat dan menendang pedang mereka dengan sepatu katsnya. Ia berbalik dan dengan gerakan cepat melayangkan beberapa pukulan untuk membuat beberapa orang tersungkur. Pedang berwarna gelap miliknya di bawa oleh anbu yang tidak jauh darinya.

"_Itu!_" batinnya sumpringah sembari memberi beberapa pukulan pada anbu terdekat.

.

.

"Gaya bertarung mereka bagus." Komentar Kushina, sejak pertandingan dimulai ibu dari Naruto ini tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari anaknya. Melihat cara bertarung Naruto yang diluar dugaan sungguh membuatnya sedikit tenang.

"Lima menit yang bagus untuk ukuran mereka." Fugaku tidak mau mengalah untuk mengomentari putranya.

"Fugaku, apa kau tidak merasakan keganjilan?" Minato mencoba memberi asumsi. Entah Cuma perasaannya saja Sasuke dan Naruto tidak terlihat bersungguh-sungguh mereka tampak meminimilkan pergerakan untuk menyerang.

Fugaku memandang Hokagenya yang dalam pose berpikir.

" Mereka tidak terlihat agresif terkesan baru menyerang jika sudah hanya diserang. Dari kecepatan mereka menghindar seharusnya mereka juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama untuk menyerang." Minato bergumam dengan tatapan mata yang focus pada arena pertandingan.

"Sejauh ini aku belum bisa melihat keseriusan mereka bertarung meskipun lawan mereka pasukan anbu terlatih. Mereka terlihat menikmati." Gumam Minato lagi yang tampaknya diamini oleh Jiraiya yang berdiri diam melihat pertarungan kedua anak buahnya.

.

.

Brug!

Gyaaa!

Sasuke membanting tubuh yang mencoba menyerangnya dari belakang. Ia memutar tubuhnya lagi untuk menghindari tikaman pedang dari samping. Tubuhnya meliuk dengan indah sembari tangannya memberikan hantaman keras pada dua pria di depannya.

"Anbhu memang memiliki daya tahan yang bagus ya." Komentarnya santai begitu selesai melakukan tendangan pada perut salah seorang anbu yang masih dengan sigapnya masih bisa berdiri.

"Kurasa sudah cukup pemanasannya, lets play the game!" senyum tipis itu kemudian berubah menjadi senyum mencurigakan. Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk memulai aksinya.

Set!

Duagh!

Brugh!

Aggghhhh! Jerit kesakitan itu keluar dari salah seorang anbu yang Sasuke serang. Suara itu cukup keras untuk menarik perhatian. Suara benturan itu tak dinyana berasal dari benturan seorang anbu yang membawa pedang putih milik Sasuke yang terbentur di tembok utara bersama Uchiha Sasuke sang pelaku yang dengan sadisnya telah menghimpit anbu itu ke tembok.

Tidak akan yang menyangka serangan Sasuke bisa menyamai kecepatan seorang Itachi, tapi kini bisa mereka lihat bagaimana mudahnya ia menyeret anbu pembawa pedang miliknya.

"Aku ambil milikku!" ujarnya dengan tenang sembari memberi pukulan penuh pada pada leher anbu yang membuatnya pingsan.

_Light elucidator _itu kini bertengger manis pada punggungnya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati semua membeku mendapatinya dengan mudah menggambil pedang itu. Sasuke hanya tersenyum ketika melihat sahabatnya mununjukkan tanda-tanda tidak mau kalah.

Kejadian pengalihan itu benar-benar dimanfaatkan Naruto untuk menyerang. Ia melakukan lompatan kilat seraya menghantamkan shinainya yang masih utuh pada anbu pembawa pedang milik Naruto

"Dhuag!"

Seorang anbhu pembawa pedang hitam tersungkur dengan kesadaran yang telah hilang. Dalam hitungan detik pedang beserta sarungnya telah beralih kepada Naruto. Hal itu tentu mengejutkan karena posisi anbu itu sudah diatur ditengah formasi. Bagaimana bisa Naruto menerobos barikade itu?"

Naruto nyengir kuda ketika para anbu mengepung Naruto.

"Gomen, ne!" Naruto berlari dengan cepat, namun alih-alih menyerang pemuda itu malah melakukan sliding pada anbu yang terlihat tidak siap.

"Arghhhhhhh!" Teriakan keras akibat tulang kering yang patah langsung keluar dari mulutnya. Seketika ia jatuh tidak berdaya.

Duagh!

Bugh!

Naruto memutar tubuhnya 45 derajat untuk menghantamkan sarung pedang serta meninju para anbu yang menyerangnya. Berbeda dengan yang tadi para anbu tampak terlihat lebih kesakitan.

Naruto berbalik lagi sebelum memberi tendangan mematikan yang sulit dielakkan. Didepannya kini hanya tinggal berapa orang yang masih kuat berdiri. Ia bersiap membuat ancang-ancang lagi untuk kembali menyerang namun tiba-tiba bayangan hitam secara mengejutkan telah berada di depannya dan telah menumbangkan seluruh sisa lawan yang ada dihadapannya.

Pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang secara nyata telah berada didekatnya. Naruto mendengus marah ketika Sasuke memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat sahabat pirangnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau menunggu sebentar saja Teme!" Komentar Naruto pedas dengan nada tidak suka. Mata blue safirnya ia layangkan pada semua lawan yang telah tersungkur dan tidak dapat bangkit lagi.

"Maaf, aku tidak suka menunggu." Ujarnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Itachi dari tribun terbawah hanya tersenyum kecil ketika anak buahnya dengan mudah dikalahkan oleh Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ternyata, level anbu tidak cukup untuk mereka." Ujar Itachi lirih, mau harus tidak mau ia harus mengakui kehebatan sang adik yang kemampuannya di luar perkiraannya.

.

Naruto masih cemberut pada bungsu Uchiha yang dengan santainya berdiri tegak dihadapannya. Sasuke tidak mau ambil pusing dengan kelakuan Naruto, sekarang ini ia lebih suka mengedarkan matanya untuk memandang keluarganya yang terlihat lega terutama sang Kaa-san. Sasuke mengembangkan senyumnya pada sang ibu untuk menenangkan.

Plok!

Plok!

Plok!

Suara tepuk tangan berhasil menginterupsi perhatian keduanya. Dari sudut arena muncul Uchiha Itachi yang berjalan dengan tenang namun kali ini ekspresinya jauh lebih hangat. Sasuke tertegun melihat kakakknya berjalan dengan wajah yang hangat.

"_Permainan apa lagi yang akan Nii-san mainkan?" _ batin Sasuke bertanya.

"Tak kusangka kalian akan semudah itu menumbangkan para anbu, tidak salah jika Zabuza kesulitan menghadapi kalian." Kata Itachi riang namun tetap matanya tidak bisa sepenuhnya teralih dari sang adik. Melihat mereka bertarung dengan baik, semakin membuat penasaran Itachi tentang sejauh mana kemampuan Naruto dan Sasuke. Jarak mereka sekarang kurang lebih 5 meter hingga Sasuke bisa melihat jelas ekspresi Itachi sesungguhnya. Mendadak Itachi berhenti sambil tersenyum aneh pada Sasuke.

"Nah, Otouto" Panggil Itachi manja.

Set!

Trang!

Dua pedang telah beradu secara tiba-tiba, Sasuke sedikit terdorong kebelakang karena serangan tiba-tiba dari sang Kakak. Untungnya reflek Sasuke sangatlah cepat sehingga ia dengan sigap mencabut _Light Elucidator _miliknya.

"Apa maksudmu semua ini Itachi?" Mata onixnya masih menatap intens tak percaya kelakuan Itachi. Sasuke masih menahan tekanan pedang Itachi yang benar-benar kuat.

"Hanya ingin tahu saja, Otouto!" Jawab Itachi lembut yang tenaganya berbanding terbalik dengan nada bicaranya. Detik itu juga arah serangan Itachi telah berubah untuk menebas dari samping.

Prang!

Lagi-lagi Sasuke bisa menangkis. "Kau jangan main-main Itachi!"

"Hyaah!"

Prang!

Sraaaaaaaaaak.

Sasuke menepis Itachi dengan sepenuh tenaga hingga sang kakak harus terhempas beberapa meter kebelakang, untungnya Itachi tidak hilang keseimbangan karena tangan kanannya telah ia jadikan tumpuan sebelum benar-benar hilang keseimbangan.

Sasuke menatap horror kakaknya yang berubah aneh. Tidak mau kecolongan lagi kali ini Sasuke menyiapkan kuda-kudanya untuk menghadapi Itachi yang sudah berdiri tegak. Sasuke cukup terkejut ketika sang kakak justru menyeringai dan memilih menyarungkan pedangnya.

"Kemarilah kalian berdua, ikuti aku." Kata Itachi sambil menggerakkan tangannya untuk memberi aba-aba mendekat.

"_Ini sebenarnya ada apa sih?"_ tanya Naruto dalam hati mengenai ujian dan sikap kakak Itachi yang janggal.

000

"Oh, jadi kau mengganti testnya gara-gara aku dan Naruto tertidur hah!" Omel Sasuke tidak terima pada Itachi. Begitu selesai tes mereka diberi penjelasan sebenarnya. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak terima begitu saja dianggap kakakknya meremehkan ujian.

"Hn," sekarang Itachi bersembunyi dibalik kata "hn" milik adiknya seraya memasang tampang datar untuk menangkal kemarahan Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan "Hn" mu itu Itachi, kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kami belajar untuk tes konyolmu sementara ada UTS di sekolah kami." Omel Sasuke lagi. Semua yang ada disana hanya bisa diam melihat tingkah Uchiha Sasuke yang tumben bisa marah-marah seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke ini hanya salah paham. Lagi pula kita juga lulus tes ini." Ujar Naruto menenangkan sahabatnya. Sasuke menatap Naruto sejenak lalu menatap tajam Itachi.

"Kau menyebalkan Itachi!" Umpat Sasuke marah. Tidak banyak yang tahu sebenarnya sifat Sasuke itu sangatlah childish pada Itachi dan begitu pula sebaliknya Itachi terhadap Sasuke. Tanpa permisi Sasuke langsung melangkah untuk keluar dari kantor Itachi.

"Eh, Sasu mau kemana?" tanya Mikoto pada anaknya dengan nada lembut.

"Tenang saja nanti makan malam aku pulang." Ujar Sasuke sebelum mencapai ambang pintu.

"Hiaa, Sasuke tunggu aku, Eng Kaa-san-Tousan aku.." Naruto menunjuk pintu yang baru saja dilewati Sasuke.

"Jam 5, Naruto!" jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Pasti." Jawab Naruto pendek lalu melangkah cepat menyusul Sasuke yang telah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Huh, dasar anak muda." Gerutu Jiraiya setelah sekian lama membisu.

Bersambung

Thank For All **Guest,****BellaYosintaL**: yup, pairing? Ada tapi romance tetep sekilas aja mengingat saya kesulitan cari inspirasi berbau romance,**meo: **eng..susah nulis panjang*gak kompeten* selain itu masih masa kritis ini aja nulis nyolong-nyolong waktu mengingat buat tidur aja kurang,**widi orihara: **update^_^,**Ai namikaze: **hsss..sikuel yang itu aduh kayaknya gak sanggup*ditonyol* gomen,** .967**: insya allah ada, kalau dibocorin gak seru nanti he he ,**mamitsu27**: terimakasih, saya coba perbaiki sebisanya,**Ach31**: maaf masalahanya gak bisa nulis setiap saat karena tugasnya saingan nulis pakai tangan, nb juga ngambek ,,gomen.,**Hinata lover** : eng skalian bikin cerita yang tematik *loh(?)* abaikan.,**Eiji Namikaze** : makasih, up-date..**holmes950** : Lanjut…**Swilder **: Up –date,**AzuraCantlye** : kagak-kagak, suer!,**lalafahmi** : Up-date**Ujumaki no gifar** : Update ..**Guest** : Up-date**Guest **: Lanjutkan (?)**azzaqiyy** : Terimakasih,**nujeri29** : Up-date kak,**nakato-san** : Makasih**Namikaze Uzumaki Hendrix Ngawi **: Kemarin Cuma emang sekilas, semoga yang ini lumayan bisa dibaca.**mendokusai144 **: Tergantung masa freenya…, ngarep libur ,**Fran Fryn Kun** : Eng iya, tapi maaf kagak banyak, saya coba,: Maaf bikin penasaran, yah ditunggu aja. Terimakasih juga pada yang sudah mampir dan membaca.

Holla..saya datang lagi membawa err…tugas tulis tangan(?)*abaikan*, maaf bila tidak bisa up-date sering dikarenakan kendala waktu yang terus ngejar(?) waktu libur lebih banyak buat tidur(?) *ditimpuk bantal* pengganti jam malam yang hilang. Eng chapter ini mungkin terkesan gak dapat feelnya karena idenya keselip sama materi tugas. Yah begitulah..seperti biasa bila ada kritik saran silahkan sampaikan untuk direvisi(?) Errr…sampai ketemu lagi ….

Berminat memberi Riview?

Terimakasih


	6. Chapter 6

Twin Sword

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Adventure & Friendshiep

Warning: Banyak Typo ^_^

Rated: T

Chapter 6

Suasana kelas siang itu tampak riuh, murid-murid tampak sibuk sendiri dengan tugas keterampilan yang dibuat untuk memenuhi tugas akhir. Bergulung-gulung tali kur tergeletak di meja seakan menunggu untuk dijadikan sebuah mahakarya oleh pemiliknya. Disudut ruang kelas tepatnya bangku nomor dua dari belakang tampak dua orang dengan warna rambut kontras duduk bersebelahan dengan aktivitas yang berbeda. Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang diketahui bernama Sasuke terlihat sedang menjalin tali kur berwarna hitam untuk dibuat sebuah kerajinan tas berukuran 18 x 20 cm. Tangannya dengan terampil membuat simpul persegi untuk menjalin masing-masing tali. Pandangan matanya tiba-tiba menajam ketika menyadari jalinan tas yang separuh jalan itu ada kesalahan. Oh sial ternyata terlompati satu tali.

Brug!

Sasuke melempar dengan kasar tas buatannya keatas meja hingga membuat pemuda bersurai pirang disampingnya yang sedang membuat laporan langsung menoleh heran. Seringaiannya langsung muncul begitu melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tampak kesal.

"Sabar ya Sas, untuk mengerjakan tugas mapel ktk memang perlu kesabaran tinggi." Kata Naruto sok bijak untuk menasehati atau lebih tepatnya mengejek Sasuke.

Pemilik bola mata black onix itu tak ayal langsung memberi tatapan maut gratis pada Naruto. Wajar saja pemuda itu bisa naik darah dengan cepat karena baginya hidup menjadi terasa tidak adil ketika dengan santainya Naruto sahabatnya bisa memenuhi tugas ktk yang ribetnya minta ampun mulai dari menganyam 2,5 mm, membuat sulaman, dan yang lain dengan mudahnya. Lihat saja sekarang Naruto hanya tinggal membuat laporan saja tanpa harus kesusahan menjalin puluhan tali.

"Sialan kau dobe!" Sasuke menggerutu pada Naruto yang kini tersenyum lebar seperti anak kecil yang tidak memiliki dosa.

"He he he , bukan salahku. Hinata-chan yang mau membantuku." Ujar Naruto sembari meneruskan kembali menulis laporan keterampilan miliknya. Ya memang hampir tiga bulan terakhir ini urusan sekolah Naruto sedikit lebih ringan karena tugas keterampilan yang banyak menyita waktu ada yang membantu. Salahkan Sasuke saja yang sok gengsi tidak mau menerima bantuan Sakura hingga berakhir seperti ini. Selamat menikmati saja Sasuke.

Pemuda dengan rambut beraksen ekor bebek kini menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi, kelopak matanya ia redupkan untuk menikmati sensasi sejenak rehat dari aktifitasnya yang akhir-akhir ini terus mengejar mulai dari tugas sekolah yang padat, pesanan senjata yang terus mengalir ditambah Itachi yang terus saja mengajaknya berlatih.

"Dobe!" panggil Sasuke singkat dengan mata masih terpejam.

"Ya, kenapa?" jawab Naruto singkat tanpa menoleh.

"Kau tahu dimana Sakura sekarang ?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar , ia kembali membuka matanya lalu duduk malas di kursinya. Naruto menghentikan aktifitas menulisnya. Bola matanya ia naikkan untuk berpikir.

"Kau bertanya dimana Sakura? Tumben sekali." Putra tunggal Namikaze itu bukannya menjawab namun justru balik bertanya. Dilihat dari manapun Naruto cukup jelas manampakkan wajah keheranan.

"Jangan salah paham, aku hanya minta bantuannya kali ini saja. Kupikir sah-sah saja kan lagipula jika kau boleh kenapa aku tidak. Ayolah tugas sekolah ini lebih tepat dikerjakan untuk anak cewek bukan anak cowok!" terang Sasuke sambil memberesi seluruh gulungan tali untuk dimasukkan dalam tas sekolahnya.

Naruto masih memandangi Sasuke dengan tatapan heran namun tidak berapa lama ia kembali lagi focus pada laporan miliknya.

"Yeah, kau bisa ikut aku nanti ke akademi. Kebetulan aku akan mengantarkan pedang baru Hinata sekaligus mengambil tugasku yang dibuatnya. Nanti kita bisa bertanya pada Hinata dimana Sakura biasa berada." Jawab Naruto pada sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah." Timpal Sasuke pendek kemudian berlalu untuk keluar kelas. Pemilik mata blue safire itu tampak cuek dengan kepergian Sasuke. Naruto sudah tahu sikap Sasuke yang seenaknya sendiri namun dia juga tidak ambil pusing. Untuk kali ini Sasuke tidak akan dimarahi guru karena keluar pada jam pelajaran toh kelas saat ini sedang kosong dan hanya ditinggali tugas jadi ia tidak begitu peduli dengan sisa pelajaran yang ada.

* * *

Akademi pelatihan Konoha merupakan salah satu akademi terbaik yang dimiliki lima Negara besar. Ditempat itu banyak lahir prajurit-prajurit hebat yang akan menjadi generasi penerus para prajurit terdahulu. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah lima tahun akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto menginjakkan kakinya kembali di tempat itu. Beberapa bangunan sudah berubah bentuk sungguh berbeda dari lima tahun lalu.

"Belok kanan, lalu cari ruang B4. Ahkh…tempat ini sudah banyak berubah!" Keluh Naruto untuk memberi pernyataan pada Sasuke yang tampak turut membantu mencari ruang B4 dengan mengedarkan pandangan matanya pada setiap papan nama kelas.

"Lebih baik kita bertanya dobe, dari pada kita berputar-putar tidak jelas. Akademi ini luas!" Usul Sasuke pada Naruto. Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar akademi Konoha memang luas bayangkan saja disini ada tiga tahapan kelas mulai dari genin, chuni dan jounin.

"Baiklah, kita bertanya pada mereka saja." Naruto menunjuk beberapa dua genin perempuan yang melintas di depannya. Dengan segera mereka menghentikan dua genin tersebut. Sepertinya mereka baru selesai berlatih menggunakan shinai.

"Permisi boleh menganggu sebentar, apa kalian tahu ruang B4 ?" tanya Naruto sopan.

Pandangan kedua genin itu sedikit terhenyak ketika melihat dua sosok yang ada dihadapan mereka. Dua pria ini tidak terlihat seperti murid akademi jika ditilik pakaian mereka yang menggunakan hem putih panjang serta celana hitam, namun meski begitu mereka tampak tidak kalah machonya dengan para senior mereka di akademi.

"Ogh, kelas B4 ada di pojok. Nii-san hanya perlu berjalan lurus saja." Jawab genin yang bermata emerald dengan gagap. Pandangan dua genin ini lalu beralih pada sebuah pedang yang ada ditangan kanan sang pria pemilik mata blue safire.

"Terimakasih, kalau begitu." Balas Naruto ramah pada dua genin itu yang tahu sendiri akibatnya dua ABG itu langsung terpesona.

"Apa Nii-san akan mengantarkan pedang?" tanya genin yang lain dengan nada manis dengan maksud untuk mengobrol lebih lama.

"Kurasa itu bukan urusan kalian, ayo pergi Dobe!" jawab Sasuke dingin kemudian memberi kode untuk segera meninggalkan kedua genin yang terlihat berusaha menahan mereka. Naruto mau tidak mau mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Naruto memang lebih sopan dibandingkan Sasuke setidaknya blonde satu ini masih bisa mengucapkan permisi untuk dua genin malang itu.

"Cih, Nii-san tampan beransel itu dingin sekali ya Mei!" ujar genin berambut biru dipotong bob pada temannya yang diketahui bernama Mei.

"Gak papa, kapan lagi kita bisa bertemu para senior atau siapalah yang penting dia tampan." Jawabnya sambil terkikik tanpa mempedulikan temanya yang sudah sweatdrop melihatnya.

.

.

"Hyaaaaaaa!" teriak seorang genin berambut coklat yang baru saja memberi pukulan telak pada lawan berlatihnya. Bocah berumur dua belas tahun itu tersenyum girang begitu ia bisa memenangkan latihan pertandingan. Ia berpaling pada timnya sembari mengangkat jempolnya.

Dari sudut depan kelas sang mentor berpangkat chunin kemudian berdiri menghampiri para juniornya. Rambut indigonya sedikit melambai ketika berjalan ditambah paras cantik dan bibir merah yang ranum ia begitu menawan jika dilihat dari mata para lelaki.

"Sesuai janjiku, yang memenangkan sesi ini akan aku tambah sepuluh poin." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Ia begitu senang ketika para juniornya yang berkembang begitu pesat.

"Arigatou Onee-san!" jawab anggota dari Konohamaru yang terdiri dari tiga orang itu dengan kompak.

"Baiklah, untuk sesi berlatihnya cukup. Sekarang kalian kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Aku akan terangkan kembali teknik-"

"Srak!" Pintu kelas terbuka tiba-tiba.

"Hinata-chan!" panggil sesorang dengan riang.

"Kau tahu, aku dan Teme sudah berputar-putar untuk mencari ruang ini. Tidak kusangka akademi ini sudah banyak berubah jadi tambah luas dattebayo!" Itulah Naruto datang-datang langsung curhat tanpa melihat situasi yang ada. Hinata dan semua siswa hanya bisa terpana cengo kelakuan dari remaja pirang satu ini.

"Eh Naruto-kun." Cicit Hinata untuk memotong curhatan Naruto.

"Iya, ada apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto tanpa rasa berdosa. Sepertinya putra sang Yondaime itu belum sadar jika sekarang dia jadi pusat perhatian para junior Hinata. Sasuke yang berada di belakang Naruto terlihat menghela nafas dalam-dalam, wajah stoicnya sudah ia pasang untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

Melihat Hinata yang salah tingkah akhirnya membuat Naruto tersadar. Ia pandangi ruangan itu yang ternyata sedang dalam sesi pelajaran.

"He he he he gomen!" Apa aku menganggu?" Naruto bertanya dengan tindakan konyol pada seisi kelas.

"Ya kau menganggu pelajaran kami Nii-san bodoh!" teriak salah satu murid dengan nada kesal sambil menunjuk Naruto dari bangkunya. Bukan salah si murid juga menganggap Naruto bodoh jika melihat remaja tampan berkelakuan seperti itu.

Detik itu juga perempatan dahi Naruto terangkat.

"Hei kau memanggilku apa anak bodoh?" balas Naruto tidak kalah seru sambil menghampiri bangku sang anak berambut coklat.

"Nii-san memang bodoh, tidak tahu ya ini sedang pelajaran!" Katanya tak kalah seru.

Naruto tahu dia salah tapi ia tidak terima dikatakan bodoh. "Jangan panggil aku bodoh, anak tengil!" ejek Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Apa anak tengil, kau?" kilat amarah Konohamaru tersulut . Naruto dan Konohamaru bertatap-tatapan sengit sampai suara lain menginterupsi mereka.

"Dobe, hentikan! Jangan membuat keributan. Cepat selesaikan urusan kita." Suara tajam dan menusuk itu siapa lagi kalau bukan dari Sasuke. Bagaikan robot yang patuh, detik itu juga Naruto menjauh dari Konohamaru dan berjalan menghampiri Hinata. Ia serahkan pedang baru milik Hinata dengan maksud untuk segera mengalihkan perhatian.

"Maaf aku tidak bermaksud membuat keributan dikelasmu. Ini pedang barumu Hinata sesuai janji." Kata Naruto dengan senyum simpul, Hinata menerima pedang itu dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"Terimakasih, Naruto-kun tasmu mau kau bawa sekarang?" Hinata dengan sedikit gagap bertanya pada pria didepannya ini.

"Hwaaa.. sudah jadi? Mana? Mana?" Tanya Naruto antusias, sifatnya kembali childish begitu mengetahui tugasnya sudah selesai. Jujur saja bila sudah melewati tugas satu ini serasa lulus ujian dengan nilai 100.

Hinata segera mengambil sebuah tas dari tali kur berwarna merah-orange. Semua siswa memandang sweatdrop tas yang terkesan feminim untuk anak cowok. Sekarang mereka jadi berpikiran negatif tentang Naruto.

"Kyaa lucunya, kau sangat membantuku Hinata."Naruto menjabat erat tangan Hinata. Tanpa disadari Naruto gadis bermata lavender itu sudah hampir pingsan sekarang. Dasar memang Naruto tidak peka, dalam keadaan seperti itu dia masih saja menanyakan keberadaan Sakura.

"Satu lagi, kau tahu dimana Sakura? Teme juga ingin minta bantuan padanya?"

Hawa dingin langsung menusuk tajam tubuh Naruto. Naruto reflek berpaling dan benar saja hawa membunuh sudah dipancarkan Sasuke.

"Glek!" ia menelan ludahnya. Sial ia lupa kalau jangan pernah sekali-sekali mempermalukan Uchiha atau kau tanggung sendiri akibatnya.

"Naruto-kun, bagaimana kalau kau menunggu sebentar diluar. Nanti aku antarkan menemui Sakura-chan." Karena situasi makin tidak nyaman, dengan berani Hinata meminta Naruto dan Sasuke keluar mengingat ini masih jam akademi. Meski merasa tidak enak tapi ia harus menegakkan peraturan. Benar apa yang dikatakan Konohamaru seharusnya jam pelajaran tidak boleh diganggu.

Mengerti maksud Hinata pemuda bermata blue safire itu mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku akan menunggu Hinata-chan." Ujarnya kalem . Ia langkahkan kakinya untuk keluar namun sebuah suara yang ia kenal memanggilnya.

"Nii-san bodoh terima ini!"

Naruto reflek menoleh di dapatinya seorang bocah menyerangnya dengan sebuah shinai.

Ctaaaaaaaaak!

Gubbrraaaaaaaag!

"Wadaaaaw!"

Dengan naasnya bocah itu menabrak papan tulis sementara sang sasaran secara mengejutkan sudah sampai diambang pintu. Hampir semua penghuni kelas tidak melihat kapan melenganggnya Naruto. Sungguh kecepatan menakjubkan yang pantas dikagumi.

"Satu pelajaran untukmu bocah, jangan memberi tahu musuhmu ketika menyerang." Kata Naruto sambil menoleh kebelakang dengan wajah datar ala Sasuke, seringaian dinginya muncul ketika melihat bocah itu kesakitan.

"Konohamaru kau tidak apa-apa?" Hinata dengan sigap menolong juniornya.

"Jadi namamu Konohamaru? Kau masih harus banyak belajar." Kata Naruto lagi sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruang kelas diikuti Sasuke. Mereka terdiam begitu dua sosok pemuda asing meninggalkan kelas mereka.

"Konohamaru sebaiknya kau kembali ke bangkumu jika ada yang sakit aku antar ke UKS." Ucap Hinata memecah keheningan.

Konohamaru menggeleng pelan. Ia justru menatap Hinata dengan pandangan serius.

"Siapa mereka Onee-san?" tanya Konohamaru.

* * *

Disebuah sudut Sunagakure yang sepi terlihat dua orang dengan jubah hitam bermotif awan merah. Dua orang itu kini sedang terduduk di sebuah batu, disamping kanan sang pria berambut putih tergelatak sabit berpisau tiga yang masih berlumuran darah segar. Di depan mereka tergelatak mayat dua bocah berusia tujuh belas tahun yang harus meregang nyawa akibat tebasan dua orang yang terduduk santai didepannya.

"Cih, aku tidak percaya manusia lemah ini adalah penghalang besar akatsuki selama ini." Ujar pria berparas tampan dengan rambut putih disisir rapi kebelakang.

" Hn dia memang lemah secara fisik, tapi pemikiran dua pemuda ini sangat berbahaya bagi Organisasi kita. Tidak akan ada yang pernah menyangka tertahannya akatsuki bukan karena kesiagaan lima Negara desa besar melainkan segala tindakan kita sudah diprediksi oleh mereka. Pemuda dengan pemikiran menakutkan." Terang lelaki bercadar dengan mata hijau. Ia pandangi lagi mayat dua bocah itu dengan seksama. Dilihat dari manapun ia sudah mengetahui identitas mayat didepannya itu. Dua pelajar dari Sunagakure High School.

"Yeah menurut ketua, ada organisasi rahasia yang terdiri dari para cendekiawan muda yang selama ini tanpa disadari oleh lima Negara besar menjadi informan untuk mereka. Mereka memberikan spekulasi-spekulasi akurat hingga mampu mempengaruhi keputusan yang dibuat oleh lima Negara besar. Mereka juga bekerja sangat rapi. Untungnya organisasi ini bisa terendus oleh tobi, ck….aku heran juga bocah autis macam dia ternyata bisa memiliki pemikiran sejauh itu." Ujarnya lagi tanpa berpaling.

"Jangan pernah meremehkannya Hidan, diorganisasi ini dialah yang paling cerdas bahkan bisa dikatakan jenius. Dia menganalisa semua tindakan akatsuki yang mengalami kegagalan kemudian ia menyelidiki penyebabnya. Pada kesimpulannya rencana kita selalu gagal, semua seperti telah diketahui oleh aliansi, diruntut dari itu ia mencari informasi tentang siapa ketua pengaman dan intelegen setiap Negara kemudian ia mencari tahu siapa orang-orang terdekat mereka. Menurutnya intelegen tidak bermain spekulasi melainkan menyelidiki secara rahasia kemudian baru bertindak. Kemungkinan yang paling besar adalah ada orang sejenis Tobi diantara aliansi. Mengejutkan lagi ternyata setelah diselidiki lebih jauh setidaknya ada dua sampai tiga orang yang memang dekat dengan para ketua pengaman dan semuanya adalah siswa dalam kategori jenius." Perjelas pria yang diketahui bernama Kakuzu.

"Sayangnya pemuda-pemuda jenius itu sekarang tinggal nama, sial sekali mereka! Sampai akhir hayatnya tidak memberi tahu siapa anggota dari Konoha. Orang Konoha memang menyusahkan, lihat saja bila sudah diketahui identitasnya akan langsung kubunuh." Ujar Hidan dengan nada sombong.

"Kau pikir masuk Konoha semudah itu hah, disana pengamanan lebih ketat. Ada kemungkinan anggota dari Konoha adalah Uchiha Itachi ketua Anbhu dan Nara Shikamaru ketua pengaman, dua orang itu diketahui sebagai makhluk genius dari Konoha." Kata Kakuzu sambil berdiri. Ia seka jubahnya lalu membetulkan posisi samurainya.

"Ayo kita pulang, misi menghabisi pemuda Suna sudah selesai." Ajaknya pada Hidan untuk meninggalkan sang korban tanpa rasa kasihan sama sekali.

.

.

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku tidak masalah." Ujar Sasuke pada Sakura tanpa ekspresi. Mata black onixnya memandang lurus kedepan melihat para genin yang sedang berlatih tanding di lapangan indoor milik Konoha akademi. Sekarang ini mereka duduk berdua di sudut lapangan tanpa ada Naruto dan Hinata yang entah melenggang kemana.

"Ekh bukan begitu, aku hanya terkejut kau kesini. Habisnya kau kemarin menolak bantuanku Sasuke-kun." Ucap gadis bersurai merah jambu itu dengan wajah bersemu merah. Wajahnya sedikit merunduk berharap pipi merahnya bisa tersembunyi dari pandangan mata yang melihat.

"Hn, aku berubah pikiran." Ucapnya singkat. Kalau dipikir-pikir sedikit memalukan juga datang ke akademi menemui Sakura hanya untuk meminta bantuan untuk mengerjakan ktk. Ugh tidak elit sama sekali bagi Sasuke tapi dia sungguh tidak ada waktu untuk mengerjakan tugasnya yang satu itu. Ibunya tidak bisa membantu karena sedang pergi menemani ayahnya ke Kumogakure, dan jangan berharap meminta bantuan pada Itachi dan klan Uchiha lain dipastikan mereka tidak bisa.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu Sasuke-kun."

"_Kapan lagi aku bisa berhubungan dengan Sasuke-kun."_ Tawanya dalam hati, sayangnya imaginasi indah itu harus rusak sampai ia dikejutkan dengan sebuah tas plastic cokelat sudah terdampar secara manis dipangkuannya dan sang pujaan hati sudah berdiri dari tempat duduk.

"Eh mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura heran. Sekarang ia sudah kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Pulang, akan kuambil minggu depan di tempat ini."

Rupa-rupanya Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik berlama-lama dengan sang gadis cantik ini. Bagai awan yang mendung wajah Sakura langsung kuyu begitu Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya bersama tugas sang raven.

Sasuke dengan cueknya melenggang menuju pintu keluar arena indoor, tepat sebelum keluar tidak dinyana ia berpapasan dengan para chunin yang memang sedang bertugas di akademi pada bulan ini. Mereka baru saja selesai membimbing juniornya, sudah jadi kebiasaan mereka untuk pergi berlatih jika sudah selesai membimbing. Pandangan matanya sedikit terhenti pada beberapa sosok yang ia kenal.

"Sasuke?" panggil gadis berambut pirang berkuncir ekor kuda bermata aquamarine yang ia ketahui bernama Ino. Ia sedikit tersentak ketika salah satu dari mereka menyapanya.

"Hn, kalian." Sapanya singkat tanpa tersenyum.

"Ck rupanya sifatmu itu belum berubah sama sekali Uchiha. Tetap saja dingin seperti dahulu." Timpal pemuda berambut hitam berantakan dengan tato segitiga di wajah.

"Dan kau tetap berisik Kiba." Balas Sasuke tanpa nada emosi.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau disini?" Tanya pria berbadan besar yang Sasuke ketahui dari klan akamichi.

"Ada urusan dan itu kurasa bukan jadi urusan kalian." Sasuke tidak mungkin berkata jujur dan ia ingin keluar dari sana secepat mungkin agar tidak ditanyai lebih lanjut.

"Huh baiklah kau tetap Sasuke yang dulu." Komentar Kiba dengan nada kesal.

"Hn." Hanya gumaman itulah yang meluncur dari mulutnya. Tidak mau berlama-lama ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari ruang indoor Konoha. Tidak berapa lama kemudian ia sudah sampai di halaman depan akademi dan malang untuk Sasuke disana ia harus melihat pemandangan konyol dari Naruto yang tengah berlari menghindari kejaran anak kecil yang mengatai Naruto bodoh.

"Hwaaa kau mau apa dariku Konohamaru!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari menghindari serangan ketapel Konohamaru bersama kedua temannya. Hinata yang notabene senior Konohamaru tampak tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau mau jadi guruku! Hei Nii-san berhenti!" Teriak Konohamaru pada Naruto.

"Udon! Cegat dia dari samping kanan! Moegi kau dari arah sebaliknya!" Titah Konohamaru pada kedua rekannya.

Bagai sekelompok anak kecil mereka terus lari berputar-putar ,mereka berlarian kesana kemari seperti anak-anak.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke tolong aku! Siapa saja tolong aku!" Kyaaa!" Lagi-lagi teriakan itu menggema ditelinga Sasuke. Pemilik mata onix itu hanya mengerling bosan melihat tindakan Naruto.

"Dasar Dobe!" Tanpa memperdulikan Naruto ia melenggang meninggalkan Naruto yang masih saja berlari-lari.

"Hwaaa aku ditinggal!"

Mendadak Naruto berhenti, tangannya ia lambaikan ke udara seperti menyerah.

"Stop! Kalian semua! Sudah cukup bermainnya! Aku menyerah apa mau kalian hah?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada marah-marah pada Konohamaru cs.

"he he he akhirnya mau menyerah juga, mudah saja kau harus menerima kami jadi muridmu bos." Ucap Konohamaru sambil mengacungkan shinainya untuk mengancam Naruto.

"He, kau.. jadi muridku?" Tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi terkejut. Mimpi apa dia tadi malam hingga dauber-uber bocah aneh macam Konohamaru.

"Begitulah, aku yakin Naruto-Nii adalah orang hebat. Selain itu Nii-san adalah putra yondaime Hokage pastilah sudah diajarkan berbagai teknik hebat. Jadi apa jawabanmu bos?" Konohamaru sangat yakin jika berguru pada Naruto pastilah kemampuannya akan meningkat.

"Hn" Naruto memainkan dagu dengan tangan kanannya menunjukkan pose sok berpikir dan tiba-tiba sebuah ide cemerlang terlintas di otaknya.

"Hey Konohamaru lihat ada babi bersayap!" Seru Naruto sambil menunjuk langit, dasar anak kecil semua reflek mengikuti perintah Naruto.

"Mana?" Tanya Udon, Konohamaru, Moegi berbarengan, mereka hanya melihat langit dengan awan yang telah berubah warna menjadi jingga pertanda malam akan segera tiba.

"Hwa, Konohamaru kita dibohongi." Kata Moegi cepat begitu mengetahui Naruto telah kabur dari mereka.

"Kita kejar?" Udon bertanya pada Konohamaru.

"Tidak usah, kita pikirkan rencana lain." Konohamaru menyeringai licik.

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 06.30, suasana kelas Sasuke dan Naruto masih sepi. Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang sudah datang termasuk Sasuke yang masih khusuk membaca buku pelajarannya. Namun ketenangan harus terusik ketika seseorang menjeblakkan pintu kelas dengan kasar.

Blam!

"Sasuke gawat!" kata Naruto dengan raut wajah yang panik begitu ia didekat Sasuke. Pemuda bermata blue safire itu terlihat sangat cemas seolah-olah baru saja ada bencana besar yang menimpa.

"Kau kenapa dobe pagi-pagi sudah berteriak." Sasuke menanggapi dengan kalem bahkan ia tidak berpaling untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi paniknya Naruto. Dari ekspresi Sasuke yang masih tenang membuat Naruto yakin bungsu Uchiha itu belum mengetahui informasi terbaru.

"Sasuke, semua anggota _White lines _diluar Konoha ditemukan tewas." Kata Naruto cepat dan sedikit lirih.

Sasuke tersentak matanya membulat tidak percaya mendengar informasi itu. Wajahnya ia palingkan pada Naruto yang sudah memasang wajah nanar.

"Itu tidak mungkin." Ujarnya lirih tak kalah lirih dari ucapan Naruto.

Bersambung

Terimakasih

**Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo**: up date, **Manguni**: maksudnya romance ya? Eng mengalir aja ok,**shici kage**: up date kok, **anime naruto-chan**: haduh maaf belum bisa, tapi ini udah up-date, **Kaze no Nachi: **lanjut, **Guest: **maaf lama ya, dikit pula. Saya usahakan, **CindyAra : **terimakasih, **Ryuza Light uzumakiboy** : he he he maaf iya, terimakasih, **Fran Fryn Kun** : eng maaf jika belum sesuai harapan , saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. Terimakasih,**Ken D Uzumaki: **trims, : kalau tidak mungkin saya berakhir di RS karena depresi berat. Terimakasih, **nakato-san: **lanjut, **ai namikaze: **eng belum tahu mengalir aja deh, 10 aja gimana ?*plak*, **mfadlilarafat : **eng zaman apa ya? Anggap saja zamannya Naruto yang semi teknologi, **Guest: **lanjut, **akira. kumagawa93**: eng maaf lama ya, kuliahnya belum libur sih, **suriken** : maaf jika menunggu lama. Terimakasih.,**Ujumaki no gifar** : gomen, tapi ini up-date kok, **fajar jabrik**: masa sih? Tapi terimakasih.**DivaDi: **? terimakasih udah mampir, **Eiji Namikaze: **lanjut**, WaOnePWG : **ini narunya udah gede loh, **Anaatha Namikaze**: enggak, saya gak rela Itachi nelangsa hiks hiks *meluk tachi-Nii*, **Ach31**, trims, **Namikaze Yuto**: ini baru dimulai, tetep dong. Terimakasih, **AzuraCantlye**: eng gomen ini malah lebih pendek, trims udah mampir,**BellaYosintaL : **memang dibuat beda, tapi saya inspirasinya dari anime SAO utamanya pedang Naru, terimakasih, **mamitsu27 : **terimakasih sudah mampir.

Seputar Chap 6

Maaf jika pendek dan kekurangan lain , bila ada kesalan mohon maaf, kritik, dan sarn sangat diterima. Chap 7 mungkin hadir pertengahan puasa karena saya akan UAS dulu. Terimakasih untuk semua pembaca,

Arigatou

Berminat memberi riview?


	7. Chapter 7

Twin Sword

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Adventure & Friendshiep

Warning: Banyak Typo ^_^, ada OC di chapter ini.

Rated: T

Chapter 7

Langit pagi berwarna jingga ke emasan masih dengan setia menyapa penduduk Konoha pagi itu. Sinarnya yang hangat dirasa memberi semangat lebih bagi warga yang dengan senang hati menjalankan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Namun suasana yang cerah itu nampaknya tidak mampu mengubah suasana pilu yang sedang dirasakan oleh kedua pemuda yang kini masih dilanda pilu.

Sedih?

Marah?

Perih?

Sudah tentu mereka rasakan saat ini.

Dada mereka seperti tertohok benda yang teramat besar hingga membuat jantung mereka nyeri. Tangan, kaki, kepala dan anggota tubuh yang lain serasa lemas tiada daya. Bahkan untuk berbicarapun mereka seperti sudah sanggup.

Mengetahui teman-teman seperjuangan mereka kini telah tiada tentu menjadi pukulan tersendiri bagi mereka.

"Ap-apa itu benar, tidakkah ada yang tersisa selain kita?" Bisa dilihat Sasuke tak kalah terpukulnya dari Naruto. Mata black onixnya yang biasa berpendar tanpa ekspresi kini memancarkan pandangan nanar yang memilukan.

"Ya, anggota _white lines _yang tersisa hanya aku dan kau Sasuke." Meski menyakitkan untuk didengar mau tidak mau ia harus menyampaikan berita buruk itu pada sang raven.

Tadi pagi tepatnya saat sarapan, ayahnya didatangi oleh anbu yang memberi informasi bahwa beberapa pelajar dari beberapa Negara desa ditemukan tewas dengan luka tikaman. Dari data yang diberikan oleh anbu pada ayahnya Naruto sangat tahu siapa yang menjadi korban. Menurut anbu ada 11 belas siswa yang dibunuh secara misterius. Begitu mendengar laporan itu Minato tanpa menyelesaikan sarapan langsung berganti baju Hokage untuk segera keluar dari rumah meninggalkan Naruto yang masih shock dan Kushina yang masih terlihat bingung.

"Sial, mereka-." Desis Sasuke rendah yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh Naruto.

Tidak perlu saling bicara mereka sudah tahu siapa dalangnya.

Ya. Akatsuki. Setelah sekian lama mereka bermain petak umpet, akhirnya akatsuki berhasil mengendus keberadaan mereka juga.

Naruto mengepalkan tinjunya, air matanya yang sedari ia tahan akhirnya turun juga.

"Apa maunya mereka? Apa hanya kekuasaan yang jadi tujuan utama? Benar-benar tidak bisa dibiarkan." Kata Naruto sambil menyeka air matanya yang sudah turun. Sungguh ini pemandangan pertama bagi Sasuke melihat Naruto sekacau itu.

"Jangan katakan kau akan balas dendam Naruto." Sasuke kini mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya itu yang jelas menguarkan aura kebencian yang pekat.

Dengan pandangan sedih dan air mata yang masih turun Naruto menyeringai pada Sasuke, dari tatapan matanya yang menunjukkan keseriusan bungsu Uchiha itu sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan direncanakan oleh putra Yondaime itu.

"Aku bukan orang yang semudah itu putus asa pada yang namanya balas dendam Teme."

"Kita lihat nanti apa mereka akan melakukan pembunuhan lagi untuk membuat kamuflase dari tujuan sebenarnya. Bersiaplah Sasuke kita akan beradu strategi dengan akatsuki." Kata Naruto dengan nada sedih.

Inilah sosok sang wakil _white lines, _tangan kanan sang taicho Reon Akigahara dari Sunagakure yang memiliki kelebihan membuat spekulasi-spekulasi yang yang hampir 80% tepat. Meski Naruto kalah jenius dibandingkan Sasuke namun Naruto adalah orang yang memunyai pemikiran yang luas. Kemampuan memainkan strategi jelas menurun dari sang ayah Minato Namikaze sang Yondaime yang reputasinya sudah tidak perlu ditanyakan.

"Sebaiknya kau hubungi Shikamaru untuk memerintahkan anak buahnya bersiaga. Kemungkinan besar akatsuki akan membunuh beberapa warga sipil." Ujar Sasuke ikut menyumbangkan spekulasi.

"Aku akan ke lab mengirimkan fax tentang rencana ini." Jawab Naruto kalem, meski terlihat sudah lebih tenang namun pancaran kesedihan tidak begitu saja tertutupi sikap dewasanya. Dengan tatapan nanar pemuda berambut pirang itu keluar dari ruang kelas meninggalkan Sasuke yang terlihat membuka notesnya.

Otaknya ia fungsikan untuk memikirkan skema-skema yang mungkin diambil akatsuki. Dari spekulasi-spekulasi itu ia akan menganalisa kemungkinan paling besar dan logis yang akan dilakukan akatsuki.

Inilah kerja dari organisasi rahasia _white lines , _anggota _white lines_ adalah beberapa pelajar dari lima negara yang memiliki kemampuan layaknya seorang analis yang mumpuni. Mereka terus memantau pergerakan akatsuki dan membuat spekulasi untuk melakukan tindakan _preventif_. Bisa dibilang mereka turut menjaga perdamaian dengan memberikan solusi pencegahan. Mereka biasanya akan bertukar informasi melalui faximile untuk saling membagi data. Mereka biasanya memberikan informasi dengan memberikan data kepada salah satu pihak yang sudah dipercaya dalam pemerintahan. Jadi organisasi ini memang hanya diketahui segelintir pihak, bahkan para kagepun tidak ada yang tahu organisasi ini.

Di Konoha yang mengetahui tentang _white lines _hanya Nara Shikamaru. Dia pria jenius yang bisa melengkapi pertahanan Konoha untuk semakin sempurna. Meski usianya masih seumuran dengan Sasuke namun keputusan-keputusan yang diambil pemuda ini adalah penguat dari rencana anggota _white lines _untuk Konoha. Benar-benar kombinasi yang baik.

.

.

.

Dari ruangan kantor mata elang sang Hokage tidak henti-hentinya menatap dokumen yang berisikan data siswa yang dibunuh oleh orang tidak dikenal –atau diindikasikan pelakunya akatsuki. Semua korban adalah siswa yang tersebar di empat Negara besar. Ini aneh semua siswa yang dibunuh adalah siswa dengan prestasi akademik yang diatas rata-rata.

Apa hubungannya akatsuki dengan para siswa ini?

Dilihat dari manapun Minato tidak melihat aktifitas para siswa membahayakan bagi anggota akatsuki.

Tuk!

Tuk!

Tuk!

"Masuk!" perintahnya begitu mendengar pintu ruangannya diketuk. Dari balik pintu kemudian muncul dua Jounin. Uchiha Fugaku dan Nara Shikamaru yang membawa laporan yang akan disampaikan.

Mereka memberi hormat sebelum menyampaikan laporan.

"Tentu kalian sudah mendengar berita ini. Sebelas siswa dari empat siswa Negara besar ditemukan tewas, mereka diduga dibunuh oleh anggota akatsuki. Aku sudah memerintahkan anbu untuk menyelidiki apa kaitannya hubungannya para siswa ini dengan akatsuki. Untuk antisipasi aku memerintahkan kalian untuk memperkuat pengamanan. Perketat jalur masuk ke Konoha." Titah sang Hokage pada anak buahnya. Ia tatap Shikamaru yang merupakan ketua pengaman untuk melihat bagaimana strategi yang akan disampaikan.

"Maaf Hokage boleh aku memberi saran?" Tanya sang ketua pengaman dengan serius.

Minato mengangguk.

"Jika aku boleh berpendapat sebaiknya Hokage-sama menghentikan penyelidikan karena hal itu akan sia-sia. Sebaiknya kita lebih banyak mengerahkan anbu untuk mengintai di tempat-tempat vital. Aku akan menempatkan para chunin bersama beberapa jounin di garis depan desa." Usul Shikamaru pada sang Hokage.

"Atas dasar apa kau mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu. Jika kita tidak menyelidiki akatsuki kita tidak bisa memastikan siapa musuh sebenarnya. Meski telah ada isu ada yang melihat kawanan akatsuki namun sumber itu tidaklah valid." Bantahan itu justru keluar bukan dari sang Hokage namun sang ketua kepolisian Uchiha Fugaku. Ia merasa pendapat Shikamaru agak janggal.

"Itu tidak perlu, karena aku sudah mengetahui semuanya dan apa hubungannya para siswa ini dengan akatsuki."

Pernyataan itu sontak membuat Minato dan Fugaku terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengetahui secepat itu sementara penyelidikan belum dilakukan.

Berbeda dengan pemikiran dua orang lain diruangan itu. Shikamaru berpikir sudah merasa tidak perlu ada yang disembunyikan lagi. Terlebih ini kesempatan yang baik untuk memberi tahukan sepak terjang kedua putranya dibalik topeng mereka yang seorang pelajar dan seorang _smith._

"Ceritakan!" Perintah Minato tanpa nada emosi. Didalam kedalaman matanya yang biru bisa Shikamaru lihat sang Hokage sedang berpikir untuk menentukan langkah. Mungkin saja ia sudah menentukan langkahnya sendiri, mungkin dengan mendengar cerita Shikamaru ia bisa menentukan langkah lebih tepat lagi.

Shikamaru mendesah dan menutup matanya sebentar sebelum kembali membuka mata dengan pandangan serius.

"Baiklah sebelumku ceritakan mengapa siswa-siswa ini berhubungan dengan akatsuki akan kuceritakan siapa mereka sebenarnya. Mereka semua yang terbunuh adalah anggota _white lines-"_

Suasana menjadi hening ketika Shikamaru menyebutkan sebuah organisasi yang belum pernah mereka dengar.

"Lanjutkan!" perintah Hokage ketika melihat Shikamaru seolah-olah memberikan kesempatan untuk mereka bertanya.

"_White lines _organisasi rahasia yang terdiri dari pelajar dengan pemikiran-pemikiran maju. Informasi mereka bisa disetarakan akuratnya dengan informasi dari anbu. Mereka memberikan arahan yang analitis untuk menghadapi akatsuki. Sayangnya organisasi ini sepertinya sudah terendus oleh akatsuki. Akatsuki nampaknya mulai menyadari tindakan _preventif _kita selama ini terlalu akurat untuk menahan mereka. Akatsuki diindikasikan sudah mengetahui gerakan _white lines _dan sudah mengetahui identitas mereka kecuali anggota dari Konoha. Jelas mereka akan menyingkirkan semua orang yang akan jadi penghalang." Terang Shikamaru. Ia lirik sang Uchiha yang nampak ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

"Apa kau selama ini bekerja sama dengan anggota _white lines?." _Tanya kepala klan Uchiha itu dengan nada ingin tahu.

Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Siapa mereka?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir Minato.

Shikamaru menatap Minato yang masih menunjukkan wajah tanpa emosi.

"Naruto dan Sasuke." Ujar Shikamaru dengan tenang. Ia lirik Minato dan Fugaku yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi.

Ini terlalu aneh bagi Shikamaru, Minato dan Fugaku tidak sama sekali terkejut dengan penuturan Shikamaru. Mereka saling melirik dalam diam. Jelas Minato maupun Fugaku sudah menduganya sejak awal Shikamaru menceritakan organisasi _white lines, _sudah terlalu banyak kejutan dari anak mereka dan sebagai orang tua si anak bersangkutan sudah semestinya mereka mengerti apa dan jalan tujuan sang anak.

"Apa Hokage-sama dan Fugaku-san sudah mengetahuinya?" Tanya Shikamaru memecah keheningan.

"Tidak, ada yang ingin kau ceritakan lagi?" Tanya Hokage sambil melipat kedua tangannya, pandangannya kini ia alihkan pada berkas-berkas di depannya.

"Tidak hokage-sama." Ujar Shikamaru singkat.

"Kurasa kita sudah tidak mempunyai waktu banyak untuk berbincang sebaiknya kita cepat bergerak. Laksanakan perintah!" Perintah Minato dengan serius.

"Hai!" Ujar keduanya kemudian pergi dengan cepat.

.

.

.

"Khu..khu..khu..ternyata informasi itu benar. Mereka berdua ada disini." Ujar seseorang yang masih saja setia melihat aktifitas Naruto dan Sasuke melalui kekernya.

"Benar, menurut sumber terpercaya mereka bersekolah disini bos." Kata orang yang ada disamping orang yang membawa keker. Dia tampak membuka buku catatan kecilnya yang ia ambil dari saku kemudian menuliskan sesuatu.

Krusak!

Krusuk!

Krusak!

Suara itu datangnya dari arah semak-semak yang ada di halaman Utama Konoha High School.

"Ugh gatal!" Ucap satu-satunya wanita yang ada disana.

Plak!

Seekor nyamuk berhasil ia tepuk ketika mencoba menghisap darahnya.

"Konohamaru-kun, tidak bisakah kita mengintai dari tempat lain?" Tanya Moegi dengan nada memelas. Ia sudah tidak tahan akan rasa gatal akibat gigitan nyamuk. Genin ini sungguh malang, tangan dan kakinya timbul bercak-bercak merah.

"Sabarlah, ini sudah hampir jam sebelas. Naruto-Nii dan Sasuke-Nii sebentar lagi akan pulang. Kita hanya perlu menunggu beberapa waktu lagi untuk menjalankan rencana kita." Ucap Konohamaru tanpa melepaskan kekernya untuk melihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih ada di kelas.

"Huhh…aku tidak percaya mengikuti jalan sesat kalian untuk membolos akademi untuk mengintai dua kakak pelajar." Rutuk Moegi sambil menepuki nyamuk yang kali ini mengerubungi kakinya.

"Jangan mengeluh itu semua demi kita tahu." Konohamaru yakin jika ia bisa menjadi murid Naruto maka kekuatannya akan jauh meningkat dibandingkan belajar diakademi. Apa yang ditunjukkan Naruto kemarin itu adalah pengalaman yang paling hebat yang pernah dilihat Konohamaru. Bahkan pertarungan antar chunin yang pernah dia lihat tidaklah memeliki kecepatan secepat Naruto.

"Udon bagaimana formasi penjagaannya?" Tanya Konohamaru setelah melihat tanda-tanda sekolah akan usai.

"Hanya empat petugas keamanan, dua ada di pintu depan dan dua lagi dipintu belakang." Ujarnya sambil melihat buku catatan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu inilah tugas kalian. Lumpuhkan penjaga kemudian aku akan menutup gerbang oke! Sekarang lakukan." Perintah Konohamaru pada kedua rekannya.

"Hai!" Jawab keduanya kemudian meninggalkan Konohamaru sendirian.

"Baiklah permainan dimulai." Ujarnya lirih.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11.00 itu artinya jam pelajaran di Konoha High School selasai. Namun sebuah keributan kecil terjadi tepat di gerbang sekolah. Semua siswa yang akan pulang tertahan akibat gerbang sekolah setinggi tiga meter itu tertutup dan didepan mereka ada tiga genin yang memasang wajah mengancam.

"Apa maksudmu menutup gerbang sekolah bocah!" bentak lelaki tinggi berambut hitam model spike yang diketahui anggota tim basket sekolah entah siapa namanya.

"Hmm…serahkan Naruto-Nii dan Sasuke-Nii maka akan aku buka gerbang ini." Ujarnya dengan nada intimidasi.

Bukannya takut justru para siswa yang ada di depan gerbang terlihat sweatdrop. Mempunyai urusan apa dia dengan Sasuke sang kapten tim futsal dan Naruto kapten tim basket. Kalau mau membuat pedang mereka masih terlalu anak-anak untuk memegang senjata.

Merasa namanya disebut-sebut Naruto dan Sasuke yang tadinya ada dibelakang kerumunan kemudian merangsak ke depan. Disana bisa mereka melihat Konohamaru dan dua temannya berdiri di depan pintu gerbang.

"_Sial, dia lagi." _Batin Naruto mengomel.

"Yooo Naruto-Nii , Sasuke-Nii. Aku punya penawaran untukmu-!" Teriak Konohamaru begitu melihat orang yang dicari muncul namun perkataannya keburu dipotong Naruto.

"Maaf aku sedang tidak punya waktu bermain-main denganmu Konohamaru." Ujar Naruto dengan suara tegasnya. Pemuda itu menatap Konohamaru dengan pandangan dingin namun entah mengapa terlihat menyiratkan kepedihan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lewat! Sebelum kau mau menyetujui penawaranku." Ancam Konohamaru namun nampaknya ancaman itu sudah tidak mungkin berlaku karena Naruto dan Sasuke entah sejak kapan telah berdiri tegap diatas gerbang Konoha High School yang tingginya tiga meter itu.

Dari atas gerbang mereka masih melayangkan pandangan dingin untuk Konohamaru. Angin berhembus pelan menyebabkan efek rambut mereka tesibak pelan, menawan sekaligus mematikan. Semua siswa reflek berjengit ngeri ketika merasakan aura dingin seorang Uchiha dan Namikaze. Mungkin inilah yang dirasakan oleh para musuh jika berhadapan dengan klan mereka, perasaan menusuk dan mengintimidasi yang mengerikan. Pantas saja klan mereka begitu disegani.

Naruto melemparkan sesuatu ke salah seorang temannya yang juga wakilnya di tim basket.

"Ehh, Kunci?" tanya siswa itu.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Itu kunci gerbang ini. Kuserahkan dia padamu, maaf aku ada urusan." Ujarnya diakhiri senyum jail yang terpaksa.

Detik setelahnya kedua pemuda itu sudah melompat dari pagar dan menghilang bagai ditelan bumi. Konohamaru dan kedua temannya terpana lagi.

"Nah sekarang mau kemana kau anak kecil." Kata salah seorang murid dengan wajah licik.

Malang bagi Konohamaru dan kedua temannya, siang itu mereka harus berakhir tersangkut di ring basket sekolah. Konohamaru dan Udon secara paksa disangkutkan di atas ring basket, berbeda dengan kedua temannya Moegi yang satu-satunya anak perempuan dipaksa menjadi anak gawang oleh tim futsal Konoha.

Oh benar-benar kasihan nasib mereka.

Dalam keheningan Naruto dan Sasuke berlari menuju gerbang Konoho dimana mereka akan menemui seseorang. Mereka akan melaksanakan rencana itu siang ini.

Tepat di depan gerbang telah berdiri Nara Shikamaru dan beberapa anak buahnya yang menunggu. Dari pakaiannya yang sudah lengkap dengan senjata menandakan Shikamaru akan ikut turun tangan.

"Maaf kami terlambat." Ujar Naruto pada Shikamaru begitu ia berada di dekat sang ketua pengaman.

"Tidak masalah. Apa kalian yakin akan ikut?" Seharusnya Shikamaru tidak perlu bertanya lagi mengingat dibalik punggung seragam sekolah mereka yang masih terpakai telah bertengger dua pedang yang belum pernah dilihat Shikamaru.

"Yah, kau tidak perlu cemas seperti itu Shika." Kata Naruto sembari menyeringai.

"Berikan data penempatan kelompok, kami berasumsi kemungkinan akatsuki tidak akan turun langsung. Kemungkinan besar mereka akan mengirimkan kriminal-kriminal rekrutan mereka untuk membuat ulah." Kali ini sang bungsu Uchiha yang angkat bicara.

"Hmm mereka ingin mengaburkan motif rupanya. Ini salinan datanya." Kata Shikamaru sambil menyerahkan pembagian kelompok.

Naruto dan Sasuke memandangi skema-skema penjagaan. Tidak lama kemudian iris mata blue safire dan black onix saling memandang pertanda telah terjadi kesepakatan.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat, dobe! Tempat ini agak jauh." Ujar Sasuke singkat.

"Yo, Shika terimakasih sudah membantu." Kata Naruto pada Shikamaru yang masih memandangi mereka dengan tatapan heran.

"Apa sebenarnya rencana kalian, hah?" Tanyanya dengan nada kesal.

"Tunggu saja, kita hanya akan menangkap tikus. Iya kan Teme!"

"Hn."

Dengan tidak sopannya mereka langsung menghilang dari hadapan Shikamaru.

"Kalian semua harus menyesal tidak melihat aksi kami, teruma kau baka Reon!" umpat Naruto sambil berlari disamping Sasuke.

**Flash Back**

6 Tahun Lalu di Aula Indoor Akademi Konoha

Aula Indoor akademi Konoha yang biasanya di set untuk berlatih kini telah diubah menjadi tempat berlangsungnya stadium general selama tiga hari yang diperuntukkan untuk perwakilan genin dan siswa dari lima Negara. Tentunya stadium general yang ini dikemas berbeda dibandingkan dengan untuk mahasiswa.

Mereka akan dibukakan wawasannya tentang pentingnnya sebuah kedamaian bagi kehidupan. Memang terdengar sepele namun pengetahuan tentang kondisi di masyarakat perlu dibuka wawasannya sejak dini.

Saat ini pemateri sedang menyampaikan materinya, sang juru bicara begitu semangat dalam berceramah namun sayangnya tidak semua dari mereka mendengarkan. Disana ada dua kubu yang berbeda, di sisi kanan tampak para genin masih berceloteh ria tidak mendengarkan materi. Mereka bercanda satu sama lain. Ada yang saling melempar kertas, beradu serangga, bergossip ria bahkan tidur dengan nyenyak. Mereka asik dengan kesibukannya sendiri.

Puk!

Sebuah lemparan kertas tepat bersarang dirambut beraksen ekor bebek. Merasa kepalanya bersarang sesuatu ia meraba-raba dan mengambil kertas itu tanpa bersuara. Ia menatap tajam pada sang pelaku.

"Hn." Sang bungsu Uchiha tidak berkomentar.

"Baiklah, saya minta satu perwakilan dari murid akademi dan siswa maju kedepan untuk menyampaikan bagaimana cara menjaga perdamaian menurut kalian." Suara pemateri sukses membuat mereka hening.

Para murid genin saling lirik ketika sang pemateri meminta perwakilan dari salah satu mereka maju. Dan nafas mereka semua lega ternyata sudah ada Kiba yang secara suka rela maju.

Yah apa yang dibicarakan kiba tidak terlalu didengarkan para genin yang berbanding terbalik dengan para siswa yang nampak lebih sedikit menghargai, paling tidak lebih didengar meskipun diiringi aktifitas lain mulai dari membaca komik, koran atau malah mengisi tts. Dapat dimaklumi mereka masih berlabel anak-anak.

Dari pihak siswa dengan sukarela seorang anak lelaki berambut coklat madu, maju membawa komik. Dari gayanya yang konyol jelas pandangan para genin langsung menatap anak berambut pirang putra sang Yondaime yang masih tertawa konyol memainkan kertas.

Cocok jika diadu dengan Naruto.

"Selamat pagi semuanya." Katanya dengan riang sambil garuk-garuk kepala kemudian meringis. Semua sweatdrop.

"Perkenalkan yo! Aku Reon Akigahara siswa kelas VI Suna High School. Hobi bla ..bla..bla…"

Lima menit pertama ia habiskan dengan membicarakan hobinya yang sama sekali tidak penting untuk didengar.

"Ekhem Reon, saya minta pendapatmu tentang cara menjaga perdamaian nak bukan membacaikan esai tentang dirimu." Tegur sang pemateri pada Reon.

"Eh cara menjaga perdamaian ya?" Reon menyeringai. Lalu berlagak sok serius meskipun gagal.

"Mungkin kalian sudah bosan jika mendengar apa yang akan kuceritakan." Suara Reon yang tadinya riang kini berubah menjadi serius, semua audiens yang tandinya riuh mendadak diam akibat suara tegas Reon.

"Sebuah kehidupan yang damai mungkin itulah yang diinginkan semua orang. Namun, pada kenyataannya kehidupan tidaklah seindah yang kita bayangkan. Kedamaian tidak akan datang sendirinya namun harus diusahakan. Mungkin kalian berpikir dengan mengandalkan para penjaga sudah cukup. Tapi itu semua salah, menjaga perdamaian dan memelihara adalah tugas kita semua tidak peduli siapa kalian." Suara Reon kini benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian semua.

"Selamat bagi kalian para genin yang akan mewarisi semangat prajurit. Wahai para kesatria janganlah takut akan musuh yang akan datang karena kalian tidak sendirian. Mungkin kami tidaklah bisa menjadi sekuat kalian tapi kami berjanji akan menjadi sesuatu yang akan berguna bagi kalian dengan pemikiran-pemikiran kami. Jika kalian para genin yang akan mewarisi tindakan _kuratif_ untuk menjaga perdamain maka kami akan bertindak _preventif_. Semua akan seimbang jika kita bekerjasama. Aku tahu kita akan bisa mewujudkan kedamaian yang sejati suatu saat nanti." Kali ini pidato Reon benar-benar membuat semua orang tercengang, tidak diragukan lagi pidatonya mampu menggetarkan hati pendengarnya.

Plok! Plok! Plok!

Semua bertepuk tangan dengan pidatonya namun Reon terlihat mengacuhkannya.

"Ck..aku muak pada kalian yang tidak membuka mata untuk melihat dunia yang sesungguhnya. Apa kalian masih akan tenang dengan bermain pedang-pedangan sementara orang lain diluar sekarat. Terus saja kalian bertingkah layaknya manusia tanpa pikiran untuk maju. Jika aku jadi kalian, aku akan malu untuk bertepuk tangan untuk seorang sepertiku. Tindakan kalian dangkal! Lihat Aku bahkan belum pantas mendapat tepuk tangan karena aku bukanlah siapa-siapa yang belum bisa bertindak apapun. Open your mind! Come on! Bagi kalian yang mengerti ucapanku dan tertarik aku tunggu di taman nanti sore. Terimakasih." Ujar Reon dengan nada dingin bin cuek. Sikapnya benar-benar berubah dingin ketika pidatonya selesai.

Ia kembali ketempat duduknya lagi kemudian ia tarik komik dari sakunya dan melanjutkan membaca dengan sikap acuh.

Berbeda dengan sang pelaku yang tak ambil pusing, yang ada diruangan itu cukup terkejut dengan kalimat pedas Reon. Bagi yang mendengar mereka akan berpikir anak ini seolah telah mengetahui tentang kejamnya dunia yang sesungguhnya. Cukup melihat kedalaman matanya yang terlalu dewasa untuk anak-anak mereka seolah bagai anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa dihapan Reon.

Tanpa disadari Reon dari susut lain tampak sepasang mata blue safire yang mengamatinya baik-baik.

"Hmm. Benar-benar anak yang dewasa dattebayo." Ujarnya sambil menyeringai.

.

.

Diwaktu yang telah ditentukan tampak seorang anak asik membaca komik sambil duduk diayunan. Sinar mentari senja sore dengan lembut menerpa wajahnya. Pikirannya saat ini masih asik dengan komik edisi terbarunya. Namun sayang, kegiatannya itu harus terhenti ketika seorang anak menyapanya.

"Hai." Kata suara itu riang.

Ia menoleh ke depan, belakang, samping kanan dan kiri untuk mencari sosok yang dimaksud namun tidak ia temukan.

"Aku disini , diatas." Panggil anak itu untuk menunjukkan keberadaannya. Diatas palang besi gantungan berdiri tegak seorang anak dengan rambut pirang bermata blue safire.

Reon mengernyitkan dahi. "Kau?" tanyanya heran. Dilihat dari manapun ia bisa tahu bahwa anak dihadapannya ini adalah serang genin.

Bersambung

Seputar Chapter 7

Terimakasih sudah membaca lagi. Maaf chapter ini saya belum bisa bales riview kalian tapi saya ucapkan terimakasih. Jujur menulis chapter ini membuat saya down. Apa yang dirasakan Naruto sama dengan apa yang saya rasakan. Terimakasih

Maaf.

23 Juni 2013


	8. Chapter 8

Twin Sword

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Adventure & Friendshiep

Warning: Banyak Typo ^_^ OC di chapter ini

Rated: T

Chapter 8

"Siapa kau?" tanya Reon lagi untuk memastikan siapa anak dihadapannya itu.

"Namikaze Naruto, Ne!" Kata Naruto sambil melompat turun dan menapakkan kakinya dengan keseimbangan yang sempurna. Dengan cengiran lebar ia ajak Reon bersalaman.

Mata coklatnya masih menatap Naruto dengan pandangan heran.

"Namikaze –ah, putra Yondaime Hokage?" Tanyanya memastikan dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"Yups, panggil aku Naruto. Aku tertarik dengan ajakanmu terlebih pemikiranmu." Ujar Naruto riang. Tanpa sungkan kemudian duduk di ayunan yang kosong di sebelah Reon. Ia dorong ayunan itu dengan pelan.

Ia tutup iris safirenya untuk menikmati sensasi hembusan angin yang menerpa pelan wajahnya.

"Terimakasih, aku hanya bermaksud membuka mata kalian bahwa kita anak muda tidak bisa bersantai-santai." Ungkapnya to de point.

"Ha ha ha, cara pandangmu itu mirip Pak Tua saja , tapi aku memang tertarik sih."

"huuh syukurlah setidaknya ada yang mau berpikir sedikit. Setidaknya ada orang yang mau ikut antisipasi bila mungkin tiba-tiba terjadi perang he he he."Ujarnya pelan dan lirih. Dari nadanya Naruto bisa menyimpulkan ada kesedihan di dalamnya.

"Heee, perang?" tanya Naruto membelalakan matanya.

Reon tersenyum kecut.

"Hei aku kan hanya berkata mungkin, tidak usah parno gitu dong." Ujar Reon sambil memandang Naruto yang menampakkan wajah terkejut.

"Tidak mungkin, selama desa-desa memiliki prajurit tentunya kedamaian bisa terjaga. Dan aku bercita-cita jadi prajurit hebat suatu saat nanti." Itulah ambisi Naruto, sebagai anak Hokage tentunya dia tidak ingin membuat malu ayahnya yang notabene pemimpin desa Konohagakure. Ia bercita-cita bisa melampaui ayahnya suatu saat nanti.

"Huh, sudah kuduga. Kusarankan kalau jadi prajurit nanti kau tahu musuh sebenarnya ya, jangan asal menuruti perintah. Berani bertaruh 1000 ryo, kau pasti tidak tahu organisasi akatsuki." Ujar Reon sambil membaca komiknya lagi.

Naruto berpikir sejenak, rasa-rasanya dia sama sekali belum pernah mendengar organisasi yang namanya akatsuki.

"Akatsuki ya, aku memang belum pernah dengar . Memangnya kau tahu itu organisasi apa?" Tanya Naruto balik pada Reon.

"Haaah aku malas menjelaskan. Kau cari tahu sendiri saja lah." Daripada menjelaskan bocah ini nampaknya lebih tertarik untuk membaca kelanjutan komiknya. Berbicara pada orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa memang membuatnya membosankan apalagi tidak nyambung. Menurunkan mood.

"Hei jangan buat aku penasaran. Ayo jelaskan dong!" Pinta Naruto dengan nada memohon. Merasa tidak diperhatikan terpaksa ia melakukan sesuatu yang dapat memaksa Reon.

Dengan sigap ia rebut komik milik Reon.

"Hei! Kau!" Bentak Reon dengan nada marah. Tangannya ia ajukan untuk mengambil komik itu namun sayang dari segi manapun Reon tidak akan menang mengingat anak yang ia hadapi seorang genin yang terlatih. Tentunya bukan hal yang sulit untuk menghindar dari seorang Reon Akigahara yang notabene tidak pernah menyentuh dunia bela diri dan sebagainya.

"Huuh, baiklah. Akanku jelaskan apa itu organisasi akatsuki. Tapi janji kembalikan itu komik!" Tuntut Reon sambil cemberut.

"Ceritakan dulu, baru komik itu kukembalikan. Deal!" Tawar Naruto pada Reon.

"Ck…baiklah. Duduklah dengan tenang. Aku akan ceritakan." Tutur Reon .

"Oke bos!" Kata Naruto sambil menghormat layaknya prajurit yang siap menerima perintah.

Tanpa terasa waktu telah berlalu cukup lama, Naruto dengan khidmat mendengar cerita Reon tentang organisasi akatsuki, tentang ayahnya yang dibunuh salah satu anggota akatsuki karena penelitian-penelitiannya. Sekarang Naruto tahu mengapa Reon begitu memiliki pemikiran yang dewasa. Di usia sedini itu dia telah mengetahui tentang info-info penting yang seharusnya menjadi konsumsi para petinggi Negara bukan sebagai konsumsi untuk anak-anak.

"Kau tahu, apa keinginanku? Eng bukan kurasa itu keinginan semua orang?" tanya Reon memecah lamunan Naruto.

"Keinginan semua orang, akh… ya mana kutahu, setiap orang kan berbeda-beda!" ujar Naruto membalikan pertanyaan Reon.

Reon tersenyum tipis.

"Sederhana saja yaitu kebahagiaan." Ujarnya singkat sambil menatap senja sore dari ayunan.

"Kebahagiaan?" Naruto tahu arti bahagia tapi dia masih belum bisa memahami maksu Reon.

"Ya kebahagiaan mungkin terdengar sepele tapi hal itulah yang paling diinginkan manusia siapapun itu. Tapi sayangnya manusia banyak yang salah persepsi tentang arti kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan tidak terletak pada harta, kekuatan, benda, ilmu ataupun yang lain. Kebahagiaan adalah sesuatu yang abstrak yang datangnya dari diri sendiri. Kebahagiaan akan datang apabila bila seseorang telah menemukan sebuah kedamaian. Kau tahu maksudku kan?"

Naruto tidak menjawab langsung dengan perkataan, apa yang dikatakan Reon masih coba ia proses dalam otaknya.

"Yeah, siapapun pasti menginginkan kebahagiaan, aku tahu maksudmu jika kedamaian tidak tercipta bagaimana seseorang bisa merasakan kebahagiaan."

Ia ayunkan kakinya untuk membuat gerak pada ayunan sembari memikirkan kata-kata Reon

"Jadi itu maksud sebenarnya dari perkataanmu di acara tadi? Kau memperingatkan kami untuk waspada terhadap sebuah masalah yang mempunyai potensi merusak tatanan perdamaian yang telah dijaga selama ini." Terka Naruto untuk memberikan asumsinya pada Reon.

Iris safire Naruto kemudian ia layangkan pada bunga yang satu persatu kelopaknya terbang terbawa angin yang berhembus cukup kencang. Semakin dicerna ia akhirnya semakin memahami jalan pikiran siswa Sunagakure itu.

Reon tertawa hambar.

"Cukup pintar juga kau mengambil kesimpulan, kurasa kau bisa berbuat lebih banyak jika kau mau menggali potensi pemikiranmu, berani berpikiran terbuka dan tidak terpaku pada satu keinginan saja aku pikir kau bisa jadi lebih hebat dari ayahmu." Puji Reon pada putra Yondaime yang ia kira tidak akan mempunyai pemikiran sejauh itu.

Bocah berambut pirang itu tidak serta merta mudah tersipu di puji Reon, terbukti dengan raut wajahnya yang sama sekali tidak berekspresi. Reon sedikit mengernyit karena sikap Naruto yang mendadak dingin ia tipe orang yang kurang nyaman bila bertemu dengan tipikal orang yang terlalu dingin layaknya Uchiha.

"Reon apa kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu?" Terka Naruto dengan nada dingin.

Safire matanya berpandangan serius dengan iris coklat terang milik Reon. Keduanya sama-sama memancarkan kedalaman yang memiliki keinginan untuk bersungguh-sungguh.

"Ya, kau mau terlibat?" Tanya Reon tidak yakin.

Senyum Naruto melebar menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Tentu mengapa tidak, aku ingin bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih berguna lagi." Katanya dengan nada semangat, sungguh cepat berubah mood bocah pirang satu ini.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, setidaknya ada dari kalian yang akan menjadi perwakilan untuk turut memberikan pandangan dalam menentukan keputusan. Aku dan beberapa teman yang lain berencana untuk membangun sebuah organisasi rahasia yang akan membantu kerja aliansi ."

"Wooow, keren ! Organisasi rahasia, aku ikut! Ya ! Ya! Ya!" Rengek Naruto dengan nada anak kecil.

Reon sukses menepuk jidatnya melihat kelakuan Naruto yang justru melihatnya seperti sebuah permainan yang menarik.

"Ini bukan main-main baka!" Bentak Reon sambil menjitak kepala Naruto.

"He he he he, iya-iya." Cengir Naruto polos. Tentunya dalam bayangan Naruto sekarang adalah ia seperti main jadi agen rahasia layaknya anbu yang misterius dan keren.

"Jangan cengengesan! Kau tahu kenapa kami lebih memilih ingin membantu secara diam-diam dan tidak terang-terangan itu karena kami berasumsi akan sangat berbahaya, musuh tentu akan menghabisi pihak-pihak yang menghalangi mereka terlebih kami hanya siswa yang tidak bisa bela diri." Kata Reon dengan nada kesal.

Bukannya prihatin Naruto justru memasang pose berpikir yang tidak meyakinkan. "Jadi, organisasi ini tidak diketahui pemerintah? Tidak diketahui musuh! Kyaaa tambah keren!"

Reon sweatdrop melihat putra Yondaime yang isunya mewarisi gen kecerdasan dari ayahnya begitu terlihat seperti anak konyol.

"Eh Reon katamu 'kami' berarti ada orang lain dong. Loh bukannya kau baru meminta untuk menemuimu sore ini dan seperti yang kau lihat hanya aku yang datang?" Tanyanya pada Reon sambil menatap sekeliling taman yang sepi.

"Mereka memang tidak hadir tapi mereka langsung mendatangi kamarku tadi, semua yang datang adalah siswa dari Negara desa lain, yah seperti yang kau lihat aku menepati janjiku tetap menunggu di taman ini diwaktu yang telah kujanjikan. Aku masih menunggu potensi-potensi lain yang sekiranya berminat." Ujarnya pada Naruto yang terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"Yosh, tenang saja Namikaze Naruto akan bergabung. Oh ya aku sudah memutuskan untuk masuk sekolah formal agar bisa mengimbangi kemampuan kalian dan aku akan berusaha membantu kalian dengan mengusahakan mendapatkan informasi rahasia untuk kalian Oke!" Perkataan Naruto detik itu juga berhasil menyita perhatian Reon lagi. Informasi rahasia? Siapa yang tidak tergiur jika fungsinya dijadikan langkah awal. Akan sangat menguntungkan jika Naruto mau bergabung, Naruto memiliki keuntungan sebagai putra Yondaime, tentu info-info rahasia harus diketahui Hokage sebagai pemimpin. Jika Naruto cukup lihai maka ia bisa membobol informasi dari ayahnya.

"Yah kami akan senang, tapi aku sedikit memiliki pertanyaan dalam rencanamu tadi. Sepertinya kau tidak perlu repot-repot gitu deh masuk sekolah formal untuk memuluskan rencana jadi anggota kami." Kata Reon dengan nada heran mendengar keputusan Naruto yang terkesan diputuskan tanpa pertimbangan.

"Akh…itu! Other plan, Bro! Kalau bisa bisa menyelam sambil minum air kenapa tidak?" Kini giliran bocah bersurai coklat madu yang tidak mengerti rencana lain Naruto.

"Maksudmu apa?" Tanya Reon tidak mengerti.

"He he he hanya masalah klasik yang sering dikeluhkan para prajurit soal senjata berkualitas yang sulit di dapat dan aku ingin bisa membantu walau sedikit. Kau pikir kau saja yang bisa membuat rencana. Kau tahu jika aku masuk sekolah formal aku akan bisa memiliki tiga keuntungan sekaligus, satu aku bisa mengimbangi kalian, dua aku bisa memiliki waktu untuk belajar menjadi seorang pembuat senjata, ketiga di sisa waktu lain aku masih bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk berlatih menjadi petarung yah meski tidak bisa seintensif di akademi tapi itu tidak jadi masalah." Penuturan Naruto yang terlihat tanpa beban makin membuat Reon heran. Bagaimana bisa si bocah pirang ini berani memutuskan masa depannya dalam kurun waktu beberapa menit.

Reon tersenyum simpul. "Rencana yang menarik, aku tunggu realisasinya."

"Naruto?" panggil Reon singkat.

"Ya?" Jawab Naruto bingung.

"Komik dong! Nanggung nih." Tangan sang pemilik komik sudah mengatung untuk meminta barangnya kembali.

Tanpa rasa canggung merusak suasana serius Reon meminta komik dari Naruto dengan menunjukkan nada kesal seolah benar-benar terganggu jika komiknya tidak kembali.

Gubrak!

Naruto terjatuh dari ayunannya dan sementara orang lain yang sedari tadi mengamati mereka secara diam-diam hampir saja terpeleset gara-gara mendengar penuturan Reon.

"REON!" Pekik Naruto kesal.

.

.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang anak sedang berlari menuju arah rumahnya. Surai kuningnya melambai-lambai akibat hembusan angin yang tercipta akibat udara yang bergesakan ketika dia berlari.

"Sial, gara-gara bocah sableng itu. Aku terlambat pulang. Pasti Kaa-chan akan memarahiku!" umpatnya sambil berlari.

Langkah kakinya semakin ia perlebar dengan maksud untuk lebih cepat mencapai rumah namun langkah kakinya kemudian ia perlambat ketika ia sayup-sayup mendengar ada langkah lain yang mengikuti.

Ia berhenti sejenak kemudian ia edarkan pandangan matanya beberapa saat sampai kemudian sedikit memicing melihat bocah berambut dark blue muncul dihadapannya.

"Teme?"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dengan gaya khasnya.

"Hei apa-apaan, kau itu hah?"

"Dobe, aku ingin ikut." Kata Sasuke dengan serius dan tentu saja Naruto belum mengerti dengan maksud Sasuke.

"Eh, ikut kemana?" Tanya Naruto masih tidak mengerti.

Sasuke sedang tidak ingin basa-basi sekarang jadi ia langsung mengatakan secara to de point maksudnya.

"Rencanamu dan Reon, aku sudah mendengar semuanya tentang akatsuki, rencanamu, dan rencana Reon. Aku ingin bergabung dengan kalian dan aku ingin ikut dalam rencanamu."

"Eheee, kau jadi menguntitku, dasar Uchiha penguntit!" Cibir Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hn, aku tidak menguntitmu, aku datang terlambat namun bukan maksudku bersembunyi hanya saja aku tidak ingin memecah pembicaraan kalian." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada kalem sesuai khas Uchiha.

"Kau gila apa? Jika kau mengikuti langkahku apa ayahmu tidak menentang. Kau itu Uchiha!" Kata Naruto dengan nada penolakan didalamnya.

"Bukankah kau sama saja, Kau Namikaze putra Yondaime jika kau saja berani kenapa aku tidak. Aku memang Uchiha dan aku berbeda dari yang lain, dobe!" Evil smirk Sasuke sudah berkembang jika temannya satu ini sudah menampilkan mimik seperti itu Naruto tahu sudah percuma membujuk bungsu Uchiha Fugaku.

"Hah, baiklah tapi aku tidak ikut-ikutan jika kau diamuk klanmu." Apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang jujur dan apa adanya karena klan Uchiha sudah terkenal sebagai klan yang menghasilkan bibit prajurit hebat terlebih lagi kakak Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha yang digadang-gadang sebagai Uchiha paling berpotensi.

"Aku tidak peduli." Ujar Sasuke cuek.

**End of Flash Back**

"Jadi Naruto dan Sasuke turut maju?" Tanya Minato pada Shikamaru yang untungnya belum pergi dari Konoha. Hokage ke empat itu memang sudah punya perasaan putranya dan Sasuke akan bertindak.

"Iya Hokage-sama, mereka pergi menuju perbatasan desa yang berdekatan dengan desa Kabut dan desa hujan." Terang Shikamaru untuk memberi laporan.

"Ukgh syukurlah kalau begitu." Tutur Minato yang justru tampak lega mendengar informasi kemana putranya pergi.

"Hokage? Memangnya ada masalah apa?" Shikamaru tentu saja heran melihat hokagenya justru tenang mendengar putranya turut terlibat.

"Akh, tidak apa. Kalau begitu aku tinggal meminta anbu untuk menyusul mereka." Jawab Minato pada Shikamaru.

"Tapi maaf Hokage, saya tadi telah bertemu Itachi-san dan sudah melaporkannya, sayapun awalnya meminta untuk ada anbu yang menyusul untuk mengantisipasi hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan namun Itachi-san justru menolak. Saya tidak tahu alasannya apa yang jelas beliau menolak mengirimkan pasukan anbunya."

"Oh jadi begitu, ya sudah. Sekarang kau boleh pergi, kupercayakan keamanan Konoha padamu Shikamaru." Ucap Minato kemudian melangkah pergi untuk menuju kantornya kembali. Ia tidak akan mempermasalahkan soal putranya yang terlibat tanpa ada perintah.

"Kupercayakan pada kalian Naruto, Sasuke." Gumam Minato dengan lirih.

.

.

Dari balik pohon yang besar terlihat seorang Jounin berambut perak melawan gravitasi yang sedang mengawasi sebuah ujung jalan setapak yang menjadi penghujung antar dua rimba hutan. Di pertigaan itulah jalan menuju desa kabut, desa Konoha dan desa Hujan bertemu.

Dengan kode tangannya ia memberi tanda kepada tiga anggota orang lain yang terlibat dalam misi untuk merunduk.

Satu-satunya gadis mengangguk mengerti lalu bergerak cepat untuk menuju pohon yang lain untuk menyembunyikan dirinya lebih baik lagi.

Mereka menunggu dalam diam mengamati baik-baik apa yang akan keluar dari jalan yang mereka amati. Samar-samar dari ujung jalan desa hujan muncul tiga orang, satu berbadan tinggi tegap, satu pemuda dengan topeng, dan salah seorang lagi sungguh membuat ke empatnya terkejut. Dia penghinat Desa Konoha.

"Berhenti disitu!" Kakashi dengan gagahnya langsung muncul untuk menghadang mereka. Dengan posisi siaga ia angkat pedangnya untuk menunjukkan keseriusan.

"Ah, lama kita tidak bertemu ya, Kakashi." Kata salah satu dari mereka dengan nada santai. Rambut peraknya yang lurus sedikit tersibak untuk memperlihatkan pandangan keji yang terukir.

"Mizuki penghianat Konoha bersama Momochi Zabuza dan kalau tidak salah kau adalah Haku." Tutur Kakashi tanpa menurunkan tingkat kewaspadaannya.

"Suatu kehormatan kau tahu nama kami, Kakashi-san. Kudengar kau adalah jounin elit di Konoha, ah ada apa gerangan kau sampai repot-repot menyambut kami?" Ujar Zabuza dengan nada sarkatis.

Dari balik pohon, gadis bersurai pink tanpa sadar keringatnya langsung jatuh ketika mendengar suatu itu lagi. Suara penjahat yang beberapa waktu lalu ia hadapi ketika menjalankan misi ke Sunagakure.

"Menyerahlah sebelum terlambat." Gertak Kakashi pada ketiganya.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, kau ini sungguh lucu Kakashi, aku ragu kenapa kenapa kau disebut-sebut jounin elit Konoha. Tapi tidak apa, mari bersenang-senang Kakashi!" Ujar Mizuki kemudian berlari menyerang Jounin berambut perak.

Sraaaak.

Trang!

Dua pedang berwarna perak saling beradu untuk saling menebas.

Di lain posisi Zabuza dan Haku kemudian turut mencabut pedangnya masing-masing. Sebagai kriminal ulung mereka bisa merasakan ada orang lain selain Kakashi disana.

"Keluar!" Perintah Zabuza dengan dingin dengan pandangan tajam. Mata hitam garangnya ia arahkan pada sekitar.

Secara tiba-tiba dari sebelah kanan muncul dua pemuda berambut hitam menyerang secara bersamaan. Dengan gerakan tak kalah sigap ia menekuk lengannya kemudian membenturkannya kearah kanan dimana serangan datang untuk pertama kali. Tepat sebelum pemuda pucat berhasil menyerangnya dengan pedang ia telah terlebih dahulu berhasil menyerangnya dengan memberi sikutan keras pada pemuda pucat.

"Ugh!"

Dada pemuda itu terkena telak sehingga ia begitu merasa kesakitan.

"Hyaaa!"

Dari arah depan muncul serangan lain, dengan gerakan lihai ia tangkap tangan yang kalah kecil dibanding dirinya. Dengan sekali sentakan ia lempar tubuh itu kearah pria berawajah pucat.

Brug!

Dua badan saling bertubrukan dengan keras. Malang sekali nasib dua pemuda itu, mereka terlihat begitu kesakitan akibat tubuh mereka saling bertabrakan.

"Ogh! Kau tak apa Sai?" Tanya pria dengan rambut hitam berantakan pada pemuda di sebelahnya. Dengan kepayahan ia mencoba berdiri lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Yamato-san." Ujar Sai untuk meyakinkan.

"_Sial, padahal ini belum apa-apa tapi dia sudah bisa membuat kami seperti ini._" Batin Sai sambil memegangi dadanya yang sakit.

"Diamlah, kalian hanya akan menganggu." Kata-kata dingin dan menusuk itu keluar dari mulut Zabuza sambil mengangkat pedang hitam besarnya.

"Ayo kita bermain-main sebentar." Kata Zabuza lagi sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangan kanannya sambil menyeringai bengis.

Tidak jauh dari sana tampak seorang gadis yang bertarung dengan orang terakhir dengan keadaan yang hampir seimbang.

"Hyaaat!"

Trang!

Brug!

Haku sedikit terpental kebelakang karena serangan Sakura. Dengan gerakan yang gesit Sakura menyerang lagi dengan mengayunkan.

Zraaash.

Sedikit rambut dari Haku sedikit terpotong karena terkena tebasan Sakura. Andai saja ia telat menggeser tubuhnya mungkin _rapier_ dari sang gadis akan melukai bahunya. Namun lawan Sakura bukanlah sembarangan, dengan gerakan tak kalah cepat ia kemudian bergerak ke belakang Sakura dan mengunci tangan sang gadis dari belakang.

"Enghhhhh!" Rintih Sakura karena tangannya ditekan dengan erat oleh Haku.

Bugh!

Sakura mencoba melawan dengan menarik tubuh Haku kemudian melakukan tinjuan maut.

Kraaang. Pedang Haku terlempar beberapa meter darinya sementara sang pemilik tersungkur di tanah setelah terkena tendangan telak dari sang gadis bersurai pink.

Sakura tersenyum puas, merasa lawannya tidak mampu berdiri kemudian dirinya menghambur kearah Kakashi yang masih seimbang bertarung dengan Mizuki.

Buagh!

Tendangan keras dari belakang tepat mengenai kepala pria berambut putih mantan jounin Konoha yang langsung tersungkur.

"Terimakasih Sakura." Ujar singkat Kakashi pada Sakura yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Jangan senang dulu, aku belum selesai denganmu gadis kecil." Dari sudut lain rupa-rupanya Haku telah datang menyerang Sakura dengan pedang yang sudah siap menebas.

"Sakura, minggir!" Ujar Kakashi sambil mendorong Sakura.

Trang!

Dua suara pedang lagi-lagi berbenturan tapi kali ini milik Kakashi dan Haku. Dua cakra sama-sama mengalir deras sampai tekanan yang dihasilkan membuat masing-masing pengguna harus terpental kebelakang.

"Jangan mengangguku!" Ujar Haku dengan nada yang dingin.

Duar!

Sebuah ledakan terjadi tidak jauh dari mereka dan pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan Zabuza yang menguarkan cakra banyak pada pedangnya.

" Sini ! Kalian!"

Sayup-sayup suara itu bisa di dengar Sakura dari jarak sekitar lima belas Zabuza tengah mengangkat pedang besarnya dari tanah.

Yamato dan Sai baru saja lolos dari tebasan Zabuza. Dengan wajah yang masih terengah-engah mereka kembali meyerang dengan kerjasama. Yamato menyerang dari kanan dan Sai dari kiri.

Krang!

Masing-masing serangan dari keduanya dengan mudah disentakkan, dengan hantaman yang kuat kearah Sai tak pelak pemuda berkulit pucat itu lagi-lagi harus tersungkur karena serangan Zabuza.

"Sakura awas dibelakangmu!" teriakan itu akhirnya bisa mengalihkan perhatian Sakura pada pertarungan Zabuza-Yamato-Sai yang jadi pusat perhatiannya.

Sakura secepat mungkin berusaha menghindar namun nyatanya gerakan Mizuki terlalu cepat untuk dihindari. Pedang Sakura sudah terlempar jauh dari tangannya akibat disampar oleh Mizuki.

Sebuah kesalahan fatal baginya. Sekarang beginilah posisinya tubuhnya terkekang sempurna oleh tangan kekar Mizuki. Dengan pedang di leher kini Mizuki menawan Sakura.

"Jatuhkan senjata kalian atau gadis ini akan terluka!" Kata Mizuki sambil tersenyum licik. Kakashi, Sai, Yamato sontak menghentikan penyerangan mereka.

"Sekali saja kalian bergerak maka akan kubunuh gadis ini." Ancam Mizuki licik sambil menekan leher Sakura dengan pedang panjangnya.

"Ugh…te-te-nang ak-aku tid-ak apa-ap-a." Ujar Sakura sambil terus meronta namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa lepas dari Mizuki.

Zabuza dan Haku memandangi Mizuki sekilas, meskipun anggota Kakashi terdiam mereka tetap memasang sikap siaga.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh jika kalian menang dariku maka kalian- Ough!" Dari sudut tidak terduga sebuah tendangan teramat keras telah menghantam tengkuk Zabuza.

Semua mata terbelalak ketika sosok lain berhasil menyerang Zabuza dengan telak.

"Tidak ada kata taruhan denganmu Zabuza-chan." Kata pemuda bersurai kuning itu dengan dingin. Sebuah pedang berwarna hitam tertenteng jelas ditangan kanannya seolah menantang Zabuza dan dua kawannya.

Trang!

Belum mereka pulih dari rasa terkejut telah muncul lagi suara lain diantara mereka. Bunyi pedang beradu lagi di depan Zabuza namun pelakunya adalah pemuda berambut biru gelap melawan pemuda bertopeng bernama Haku. Posisi mereka cukup dekat dengan Zabuza, nampaknya Haku ingin melindungi Zabuza dari serangan tidak terduga dari Sasuke.

"Cukup hebat juga kau, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin main-main." Ujar Sasuke sarkatis sembari mengalirkan cakra ungu pekat di sekitar pedangnya.

"Maaf!" Ujar Sasuke dengan nada dingin kemudian menyerang Haku. Tentu yang diserang tidak tinggal diam dengan pedangnya ia tangkis pedang Sasuke namun layaknya pisau yang memotong kertas pedang Haku dapat terbelah dengan mudah sehingga meneruskan laju pedangnya mengarah ke Haku.

Duar!

Terjadi bunyi ledakan yang lebih keras daripada milik Zabuza tadi. Kumpulan debu jauh lebih pekat dari pada saat Zabuza tadi. Semua mata kecuali Naruto tampak takjub melihat besarnya efek serangan Sasuke.

Dengan nafas memburu Kakashi menunggu kepulan asap menipis untuk melihat apa yang tejadi. Mengejutkan Haku ternyata masih bisa selamat karena ia cukup memiliki reflek bagus untuk menghindar. Namun penampilannya kini cukup memprihatinkan, bajunya sebagian telah robek, topengnyapun telah terlepas dan bibirnya terlihat mengucurkan darah segar.

Sasuke dengan tatapan dingin memandang Haku yang tidak berdaya kemudian menatap Mizuki yang masih menawan Sakura.

Naruto hanya terdiam melihat sahabatnya berulah namun ia juga tidak serta merta mengalihkan pandangannya pada Zabuza yang masih belum bereaksi.

"Tenang saja, kau nanti dapat giliran Zabuza-chan." Kata Naruto sambil terkekeh kecil.

Genggaman Zabuza mengerat, pandangan bengisnya semakin tajam memandangi Naruto yang memasang ekspresi memainkan. Dengan pandangan serius ia memandangi Sasuke yang berjalan kearah Mizuki. Bisa saja ia bergerak membantu Mizuki namun ia juga penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda bernama Sasuke itu.

"Siapa kalian, jika kau mendekat akan kubunuh gadis ini." Ancamnya pada Sasuke yang berjalan dengan tenang sambil menenteng pedangnya.

"Kau bisa menyebutnya bantuan, masa kau tidak ingat kami? Ahhh kemana saja kau sampai tidak mengenali putra Fugaku Uchiha dan Yondaime Konoha, memalukan." Ujarnya dengan tenang sambil berjalan menuju Mizuki yang menawan Sakura.

"Berhenti disitu atau gadis ini mati." Ancam Mizuki kemudian menandaskan pedangnya pada Sakura.

Sasuke menyeringai untuk memamerkan aura Uchiha dalam dirinya.

"Bunuh saja dia, aku tidak peduli." Katanya dingin dan sarkatis. Perkataan Sasuke tadi sontak membuat semua orang membeku termasuk Sakura yang jadi tawanan.

Sasuke berjalan semakin mendekat.

"Ayo bunuh, katanya mau menghabisi nyawanya, aku bahkan sudah berjalan beberapa langkah." Kata Sasuke lagi. Semua mata kini tertuju pada sosok siswa berjas hitam yang dengan dinginnya menenteng pedang berwarna perak pudar sembali berjalan dengan tenang. Dari sikapnya ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kegentaran.

Bagi yang mengenal klan Uchiha sosok Sasuke saat ini benar-benar mirip Itachi atau Fugaku ketika menghadapi pertarungan. Terlihat dingin dan mematikan.

"Dimataku kau itu hanya buruan kecil!" Ucapan ini tentunya ditujukan pada Mizuki.

Brugh!

Diakhir kalimat itu tahu-tahu sang bungsu Uchiha sudah menjatuhkan Mizuki dari posisinya. Kini ia sepenuhnya ada dalam kendali Sasuke. Satu pukulan telak sungguh membuatnya kesakitan. Dengan sengaja Sasuke menginjak punggung Mizuki yang tersungkur dengan sepatu hitamnya.

Sungguh kasihan nasib Mizuki karena pastilah ada tulang yang retak sekarang. Rasa takut dan intimidasi sudah menjalar dari seluruh tubuhnya akibat merasakan serangan Sasuke yang menyakitkan.

"Ahhh maaf mengataimu seperti binatang, oke ralat kau itu seperti anak-anak. Lihat kusuruh melukai Sakura kau tidak melakukannya bukan. Secara psikologis jika kau melarang anak-anak untuk memanjat maka si anak akan memanjat karena ia penasaran, tapi jika kau menyuruh si anak memanjat makan yang akan terjadi adalah si anak tidak akan memanjat. Dan kau sama saja Mizuki-san."

"Ughhhhh!"

Sakit yang dirasakan Mizuki sudah tidak tertahan lagi ketika Sasuke dengan lembut menepuk kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Setelah ini kau sepertinya harus berterimakasih pada guru Pendidikan Sosial sekolahanku karena sudah berjasa menumbuhkan sikap sosial dalam darah Uchihaku yang terkenal bengis dalam bertarung."

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Sasuke dengan sengaja menginjak punggung Mizuki dengan keras, karena tidak tahan akan rasa sakit yang mendera Mizuki akhirnya pingsan di tempat.

Naruto sempat-sempatnya sweatdrop memandangi sahabatnya yang begitu menikmati pertarungan dengan Mizuki err atau bisa dibilang menyiksa Mizuki. Katanya begitu sudah terkena pendidikan sosial? Nilai pendidikan sosialmu berapa sih Uchiha Sasuke?

"Nah , ayo kita selesaikan urusan kita Zabuza-chan." Ujar Naruto dengan nada girang.

Bersambung

Terimakasih

Miamoko, ichika, Soputan, Shin 41, Guest, Red devils, Yumi Murakami, Nitya-chan , Dee chan – tik, Anaatha Namikaze, Hadinamikaze, Yuki No Fujisaki , Guest, kirika no Karin, yuto , Shici kage , Kaze no Nachi , huddexxx69, rizkiirawan3, JinK 1314 , mfadlilarafat , Manguni , Namikaze-sama , Nn , Guest , kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, ai namikaze, , Yamashita Kumiko, Namikaze Nasu, Awitway A.M, , Ken D Uzumaki ,WaOnePWG dan yang sudah mampir baca.

Seputar chap 8

Eng Siapa Reon? OC , dia ketua white lines. Eng namanya mungkin familiar saya pernah denger juga tapi gak tahu dimana. *Lupa* he he he. Soal kyuubi, disini tidak ada bijuu tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan muncul. Naruto disini tidak memiliki kyuubi tapi dia tetep ada senjata rahasia *ups*! Aheee…fic 'brother' hari ini gak up-date, maaf. Masih belum nemu jalan cerita, mengingat sejak dulu udah tertunda lama. Sequel speed of destiny…? Tet! Tot! Dilihat nanti, saya tidak berani berjanji. Ini belum klimaks, kalau menurut bahasa Indonesia sih baru penanjakan menuju konflik utama. Oke! Kayaknya udah semua chap ini akhirnya ada Kakashi, tenang aja Kakashi gak selemah ini kok. Ditunggu chap depan. Kritik dan Saran sangat diterima, bila ada kata yang kurang berkenan atau kesalahan lain mohon maaf.

Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang melaksanakan

Terimakasih

Riview?


	9. Chapter 9

Twin Sword

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Adventure & Friendshiep

Warning: Banyak Typo ^_^

Rated: T

Chapter 9

Desiran angin berhembus pelan memberikan efek sedikit dramatis pada suasana yang mencekam. Naruto dengan pedang hitamnya terlihat begitu gagah menantang Zabuza tanpa gentar. Pemuda berstatus seorang _smith_ dan siswa SMA Konoha High School itu sangat memiliki aura petarung yang menakutkan jika dilihat dari pembawaannya yang diam mampu mendetensi lingkungan sekitarnya.

Zabuza bisa merasakan aura yang menakutkan dari pemuda berambut pirang dihadapannya ini, detensi ini hampir setara dengan para anggota akatsuki ketika bertarung.

"Namikaze Naruto, putra Yondaime Hokage. Oh baru aku ingat kau murid Jiraiya juga." Ujar Zabuza basa-basi untuk mengulur waktu. Ia berharap bisa mendapat sedikit waktu lagi sampai Haku pulih. Jelas situasi jadi tidak menguntungkan karena pihak Konoha mendapat dua bantuan. Dua pemuda menyulitkan yang hampir membuatnya kalah beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Naruto mengeluarkan evil smirk yang jarang ia munculkan. Dengan pandangan yang menajam ia tatap Zabuza.

"Hn, yah itulah aku. Sebaiknya kau menyerah baik-baik Zabuza, apa untungnya jadi bawahan akatsuki jika kalian hanya dijadikan boneka oleh organisasi rakus macam itu." Ucapnya dengan nada serius. Jujur ini adalah saat titik tertinggi Naruto muak pada akatsuki yang telah membunuh semua anggota _white lines._ Ia marah karena mereka membunuh sahabat-sahabatnya termasuk Reon. Ia marah karena kelicikan akatsuki yang merekrut dan memanfaatkan kedok kriminal-kriminal kelas kakap yang memang statusnya buronan.

Licik sekali akatsuki yang membunuh anggota white lines namun para kriminal inilah yang dijadikan umpan agar dicurigai sebagi pembunuh warga sipil. Mereka sengaja memerintahkan kriminal rekrutannya untuk keluar dan merampok desa-desa yang kaya akan potensial. Apa tidak sadar mereka ini sedang dimanfaatkan? Sebenarnya perjanjian apa yang dibuat oleh akatsuki sehingga kriminal-kriminal ini bisa menurut? Sampai sekarang hal itu masih menjadi misteri bagi dirinya.

"Anak kecil sepertimu tidak tahu apa-apa. Jangan coba mengalihkan pembicaraan bocah!" Geram Zabuza pada sosok dihadapannya itu. Naruto dengan tatapan datarnya ia angkat pedangnya lurus dan mengarah pada Zabuza

"Kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa pak Tua, sudah kuperingatkan baik-baik kau tetap keras kepala juga." Ucap Naruto datar memandang sedih pada Zabuza yang dimanfaatkan begitu saja. Naruto menutup matanya sesaat untuk berkonsentrasi mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Ia tahu bahwa tidak ada kata-kata bermain lagi untuk menghadapi Zabuza saat ini. Demi Konoha dan demi melindungi desa yang lain ia harus benar-benar menghentikan Zabuza sebelum jatuh korban lebih banyak lagi.

Udara di sekitar tiba-tiba menjadi dingin. Dedaunan, rumput, bahkan pohonpun mulai ikut bergoyang ketika aura dari pedang Naruto menguar. Naruto dengan tenang ia mengumpulkan energinya untuk bertarung secara serius. Tidak ada wajah ceria, kata-kata ejekan, candaan, yang hanya ada Naruto dan aura kuat yang ada dalam dirinya.

Tidak mau kalah Zabuza juga mensiagakan pedangnya untuk melawan Naruto. Tidak main-main lagi, ia bahkan telah melepas dan merubah aliran cakranya agar bisa mengimbangi pertarungan ini. Pertempuran tingkat tinggi yang mengkombinasikan antara perubahan cakra dan pedang.

"Ck, tak kusangka kau akan seserius ini dobe." Ujar Sasuke yang masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia melirik Sakura yang masih ketakutan, tanpa basa-basi ia tarik tangan gadis itu untuk menuju Kakashi.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura lirih begitu mereka sampai di tempat Kakashi yang masih menerka-nerka situasi.

"Kita menjauh, tidak ada gunanya kita disini." Ujar Sasuke cepat pada Kakashi, Sai, Yamato dan Sakura. Pemuda raven itu tahu betul apa yang akan terjadi bila ada pertarungan semacam ini. Dilihat dari kecepatan angin yang terbentuk cukup menandakan situasi akan sama berbahayanya jika mereka menonton. Mereka menuruti permintaan Sasuke, belum sempat pergi terlalu jauh mereka sudah bisa mendengar suara ledakan.

Wushhhh! Bommm.

Dua pedang sudah bertabrakan, dua orang yang sama-sama memiliki detensi yang kuat. Baru satu kali tabrakan dua pedang sebuah ledakan sudah menghancurkan pohon-pohon sekitar.

Cahaya terang dari sebuah ledakan baru saja terjadi dan efeknya langsung menghembuskan angin kuat. Wajar saja itu terjadi karena perubahan cakra keduanya adalah angin. Padahal mereka sudah menjauh namun mereka masih bisa merasakan energinya.

"Arkh, benar-benar energi yang hebat." Komentar Sai sambil berusaha tetap berjalan meski tertatih.

"Aku sudah memperingatkannya bukan." Dari kelima orang itu hanya Sasuke yang masih bisa berdiri tegap dahan pohon dengan seragam yang sudah berantakan akibat hempasan angin yang kuat. Mata black onixnya yang tajam menatap tenang keadaan sekitar.

Pedang peraknya sudah dalam posisi siaga pertanda bahwa mereka sedang di incar musuh. Dengan kecepatan tinggi sebuah bayangan berlari cepat kearah Sasuke yang masih tenang.

Tanpa bergerak dari tempatnya Sasuke menepis sebuah serangan dari samping yang dilakukan oleh seorang pemuda yang diketahuinya bernama Haku. Serangan itu datang cukup cepat dengan pedang yang mengarah dalam posisi horisontal. Hanya butuh sedikit permainan cakra pada pedang, Sasuke dengan mudahnya menghentikan laju pedang Haku dengan pedangnya yang ia angkat secara vertikal dengan tangan kanannya.

Suing…Syuut. Dengan mudahnya Haku terpental akibat cakra aneh berwarna ungu yang dikeluarkan Sasuke. Bungsu Uchiha itu memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat keadaan Haku yang terpental cukup jauh.

Kakashi dan yang lain membelalak tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang ada didepan mata. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa menguasai perubahan yang harusnya baru dikuasai pada tingkat jonin?

"Apa kalian tidak ingin ikut melawan?" Tanya Sasuke begitu ia turun. Ekspresinya masih saja datar dan tenang.

"Kukira kau sudah tidak butuh bantuan, kalau begitu baiklah aku yang akan membantumu. Sakura kau rawat saja Sai dan Yamato. Aku dan Sasuke akan menghadapinya." Ujar Kakashi sekaligus memberi perintah pada Sakura. Sai dan Yamato mengalami luka yang cukup parah karena pertarungan yang tidak seimbang dengan Zabuza tadi.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke pendek yang membuat Kakashi bingung karena ia tidak memahami makna kata Sasuke yang berarti menolak atau mengiyakan bantuan Kakashi. Sasuke bukannya tidak mau menghadapi sendiri tapi kalau ada orang lain kenapa tidak dimanfaatkan. Bukankah sebuah kerja sama itu lebih baik daripada bekerja seorang diri.

"Graaaaaah, kau bocah sombong. Apa yang kau lakukan pada pedangku!" Teriakan penuh amarah itu datang dari Haku yang tidak terima ujung pedangya mengalami keretakan. Padahal ini sudah pedang kedua yang ia gunakan hari ini.

"Ck ternyata kau ini bisa jatuh kedalam lubang yang sama, benar-benar bodoh. Kau lupa bahwa aku seorang _smith, _aku sudah terlatih untuk menciptakan cakra untuk membuat senjata jika aku bisa membuat maka aku juga bisa menciptakan cakra perusak." Terangnya dengan santai pada Haku yang terkejut. Ia baru menyadari kebodohannya, percuma saja ia menyerang dengan senjata biasa. Jika hanya adu pedang tentu ia akan kalah.

"Oh, begitukah. Sekarang kau yang bodoh membuka kelemahanmu sendiri, nak." Ujar Haku dengan menyeringai pada Sasuke. Jika senjata harus kalah dengan kekuatan cakra maka cakra harus dilawan dengan cakra dan Haku masih mempunyai senjata rahasia untuk melawan Sasuke.

"Sasuke berhati-hatilah! Yang kutahu Haku juga ahli mengendalikan cakra." Kata Kakashi yang sudah ada di samping Sasuke dengan posisi yang sudah siaga, kaki kanannya sudah maju dan sedikit menekuk, tubuh rendah dan doyong kedepan pertanda siap melakukan pertempuran.

Evil smirk Uchiha Sasuke sudah mengembang untuk melakukan sebuah pertempuran yang sangat jarang ia lakukan.

"Lakukan Haku!" Desis untuk menantang. Dalam sekejab dua orang itu sudah berlari dengan gerakan yang cepat. Sasuke dengan mood bertarungnya yang sedang on fire dan sikap Haku yang tidak mau diremehkan menjadi aroma lain sebagai penyedap suasana yang sudah memanas, keduanya berlari untuk saling mendekat hingga di satu titik mereka akan bertemu.

"Hyaaah." Teriak keduanya bersamaan. Sasuke sedikit melompat untuk menyerang Haku dari udara sebelum kemudian ia bersalto untuk menyerang dari bawah. Dengan gerakan yang gemulai Haku menyentakan pedang Sasuke menepis serangan dari bawah dengan sebuah tendangan. Keduanya melompat mundur untuk mengatur nafas sebelum kembali lagi melakukan serangan cepat dalam kedaan sejajar. Gerakan mereka sama-sama memiliki kecepatan yang tinggi sehingga membuat Kakashi belum menemukan momen untuk membantu Sasuke. Salah-salah timing bantuan dari Kakashi hanya akan merepotkan bungsu Uchiha itu.

Saat ini Kakashi lebih memilih diam untuk mengamati baik-baik gaya bertarung lawan untuk menemukan kelemahannya.

Trang! Dua pedang yang hampir berwarna senada telah bertemu dan membentuk posisi silang. Dua pedang saling menekan untuk menjatuhkan sama lain. Sasuke kemudian memutar tubuhnya untuk mencoba memberi serangan kejutan yang cepat. Namun lagi-lagi Haku bisa membaca arah serangan.

"Kau yang menanam maka kau yang akan menuai !" Ujar Haku begitu dihadapan Sasuke.

"_Hancurkan, badai es." _Seketika pedang Haku bersinar terang dan menguarkan tekanan dingin yang menusuk. Dengan kecepatan tinggi muncul puluhan jarum es yang mengarah pada Sasuke yang tepat di depan Zaku.

Slub. Slub. Slub.

Beberapa jarum es berhasil menancap di lengan, dada, dan sedikit menggores wajah mulus Sasuke. Tak ayal serangan itu cukup memukul mundur Sasuke. Seragam sekolahnya sudah sobek, darah mulai merembes ke seragam hitamnya.

"Ough." Rintihan kecil keluar dari mulut Sasuke ketika ia berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari serangan berjamaah Haku. Ia kemudian segera mengatur nafasnya, ternyata latihannya selama ini belumlah cukup untuk bisa memiliki stamina yang prima untuk melakukan pertempuran cepat. Meski Sasuke diketahui sebagai petarung yang ulung namun Sasuke masih punya masalah utama yang menganggu yaitu soal stamina. Daya tahan tubuhnya tidaklah setangguh para prajurit yang ada di kelas akademi, faktor yang paling jelas mempengaruhi adalah intensitas latihan yang amat terbatas. Perjalanan menuju kesini saja dia sudah menghabiskan banyak tenaga apalagi harus melakukan pertarungan dengan beradu kecepatan secara terus menerus. Ia melihat kesempatan baik untuk mengulur waktu ketika Kakashi sudah menggantikan posisinya menyerang Haku.

Kakashi sudah turun tangan dengan menyerang Haku begitu Sasuke terlempar mundur, adu tebas sudah terjadi. Kakashi menyerang dari samping namun dipatahkan dengan serangan dari atas. Tepat sebelum Kakashi menyerang, Haku sudah terlebih dahulu melompat untuk menghindari Kakashi.

"Tidak semudah itu, _Raikiri!" _Seketika kilat berwarna putih mengelilingi pedang Kakashi. Pedangya ia arahkan pada Haku yang masih di udara, ia ikut melompat untuk menepis serangan Haku.

Disaat bersamaan Haku sudah mengaktifkan kekuatan yang sama untuk menyerang Sasuke tadi.

"_Badai es." _Jarum-jarum es mulai keluar dari pedang anak buah Zabuza itu. Kedua pedang saling menekan dengan mengeluarkan cakra elemen masing-masing. Kilatan petir melawan serbuan jarum es, petir-petir Kakashi bertubrukan dan menghancurkan jarum-jarum milik Haku.

Boom.

Sebuah ledakan keras antara dua elemen terjadi ketika keduanya bertarung seimbang. Beberapa pohon banyak yang daunnya berguguran karena tekanan angin yang sangat besar dari hasil ledakan. Keduanya terpental jauh karena tidak mampu menahan keseimbangan tubuh.

Dari jarak yang cukup jauh, ketiga pasang mata begitu tertegun melihat pertarungan tingkat tinggi yang terjadi di depan mata.

"Itukah _Raikiri _milik Kakashi sensei, benar-benar hebat." Komentar Sai yang baru pertama kali melihat gurunya mengeluar kekuatan pedangnya.

"Ough, benar itu adalah elementer listrik yang dimiliki oleh seorang Kakashi Hatake, jonin elit Konoha." Ujar Yamato untuk menanggapi kekaguman mereka terhadap Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei memang hebat." Puji Sakura untuk melengkapi kekaguman mereka. Ini menjadi pengalaman yang amat berharga bisa melihat pertarungan kelas tinggi yang dilakukan gurunya.

"Ugh sial kau Hatake Kakashi." Umpat Haku di sela-sela usahanya berdiri dari tanah. Melawan seorang Hatake Kakashi ternyata sesuai isu, dia jonin elit Konoha yang kuat.

"Dari pada kau mati sia-sia lebih baik kau menyerah saja Haku." Keadaan Kakashi jauh lebih baik daripada Haku, jonin ini masih bisa berdiri tegap setelah serangan tadi, sangat berbeda dengan Haku yang sangat kepayahan.

Meski keadaannya sudah memprihatinkan pemuda ini masih saja menyeringai.

"Fu fu, ini belum selesai Hatake Kakashi. Akan kubuat kau bertekuk lutut." Haku belumlah habis dengan bukti ia masih memiliki kecepatan untuk menghampiri Kakashi yang masih waspada.

"_Ring sword ice, _hancurkan." Bersamaan dengan serangannya itu muncul pedang es kecil yang mengelilingi Kakashi dalam jumlah banyak. Meskipun bisa di antisipasi dengan _raikiri _namun kekuatannya jauh lebih besar.

Zrat. Kucuran darah segar mengalir dari lengan kanan kakakshi. Serbuan jarum es memang bisa dilenyapkan namun ia gagal mengantisipasi serangan Haku yang tersembunyi dari sisi kanan.

Klang

Pedang Kakashi jatuh dihadapan Haku yang berdiri tegak dengan posisi siap menebas kepala Kakashi yang tertunduk dihadapannya. Posisi yang sangat menguntungkan bagi Haku dan sial bagi Kakashi yang cidera.

"Kau akan mati, Kakashi." Katanya datar sembari mulai mengayunkan pedangnya. Irish hitam Kakashi hanya bisa menatap jijik wajah Haku tanpa bisa bergerak karena tubuhnya kaku akibat hampir kehabisan tenaga karena banyak menggunakan cakra.

Dari arah tidak terduga, lima jarum es meluncur menyerang Haku.

Zrat. Zrat. Zrat. Kelimanya dengan sukses tepat menancap di pohon karena yang menjadi sasaran berhasil menghindar. Haku kemudian berpaling untuk melihat siapa pelakunya.

"Kau lagi!" Geramnya dengan pandangan menghina pemuda yang bajunya compang-camping akan darah.

"Sudah cukup permainannya, aku muak." Kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin dari kejauhan.

"Hah, kau masih bisa sombong juga. Baiklah akan kubereskan kau lebih dahulu." Ujar Haku begitu yakin. Tanpa banyak basa-basi ia menghambur ke arah Sasuke yang justru terlihat tenang.

"_Ring Sword ice, hancurkan."_ Teriaknya begitu yakin menggunakan kekuatannya. Muncullah pedang es yang kecil dalam jumlah banyak yang siap menghujam Sasuke.

Dengan tenang pemuda itu mengangkat pedangnya dengan posisi lurus seolah bersiap menembak.

"_Dark lighting." _Dalam sekejap petir Hitam dalam sekala besar menguar dari pedang Sasuke. Seolah memiliki nyawa sendiri petir itu kemudian melesat lurus menghancurkan semua pedang yang akan menghambur ke Sasuke.

Dhuar!

Ledakan besar terjadi lagi di area itu. Dalam kekacauan itu tanpa disadari Haku, Sasuke telah melesat ke arahnya dengan gerakan siap menebas kapanpun.

Angin seolah berhenti, waktu terasa mempermainkan Haku ketika pandangan matanya harus terpaku pada sesosok pemuda yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Pola gerakannya jelas tergambar dimata namun ia tidak dapat menangkal sama sekali ketika pemuda itu menebas pedangnya menjadi dua lagi dari samping.

Seketika tubuh Haku jatuh tidak berdaya dihadapan Sasuke. Entah mengapa tubuhnya seketika lemas seolah tanpa tenaga padahal ia tidak melihat adanya darah ataupun tusukan dari Sasuke.

Matanya membulat terkejut, bukankah pemuda ini memiliki kesempatan membunuhnya? Sebuah tusukan pedang tentu akan sangat mudah dilakukan bila ia dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"Ke-kenapa kau tidak membunuhku? D-dan apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhku." Tanya Haku susah payah. Beberapa detik berikutnya tubuhnya benar-benar jatuh dan kendali tubuhnya mulai menghilang perlahan. Matanya yang kuyu ia usahakan tetap terjaga namun gagal. Perlahan pandangannya mengabur dan berakhir dengan kegelapan yang menguasai penglihatannya.

Sasuke tidak berkomentar satu katapun akan pertanyaan Haku. Ia pandangi Haku baik-baik untuk memastikan efek obat bius yang ia gunakan bekerja. Kemudian fokus perhatiannya teralih pada Kakashi yang berjalan menghampiri dirinya.

"Kau tidak apa Kakashi sensei?" Tanya Sasuke pada salah satu mantan gurunya di akademi dulu.

"Yah, aku tidak apa-apa. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Haku, obat biuskah?" Terka Kakashi sambil melihat kondisi Haku yang sudah hilang kesadaran.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Dia masih berguna bagi Konoha, aku harap banyak informasi yang bisa kita korek darinya." Ujar Sasuke singkat kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kakashi.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kakashi bingung ketika Sasuke melangkah pergi dari mereka.

"Ketempat Naruto, hanya berjaga-jaga jika dia butuh bantuan. Urusi saja Haku dan Mizuki. Percayakan Zabuza pada kami." Kata Sasuke kemudian menghilang dari pandangan.

.

.

.

Zabuza vs Naruto diwaktu yang bersamaan.

Boom!

Ledakan akibat benturan cakra lagi-lagi begitu kuat terasa. Tanah sedikit berguncang hingga kepulan asap pekat menyelimuti mereke.

Whussssssssh. Dengan sekali sibak dengan elemen anginnya Naruto menyingkirkan asap yang menghalangi pemandangan. Wajah masih menunjukkan ketenangan, dengan hati-hati ia pandangi keadaan sekitar yang terasa sunyi.

Pemuda bersurai kuning itu tahu bahwa Zabuza sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat dan sedang bersiap untuk menyerangnya lagi.

Ia mendengar samar-samar ada suara dari samping. Zrak! Zrak!

Kring!

Tiba-tiba sebuah rantai bercakra datang menuju kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia ayunkan pedangnya untuk memutus rantai bercakra dengan sekali tebas kemudian melompat keatas pohon. Pandangannya menajam untuk mencari sosok yang saat ini bermain-main dengannya.

Zrak! Zrak!

Dari segala arah kemudian muncul lagi rantai-rantai yang menuju kearahnya. Berbeda dengan yang tadi kemudian dari depan datang serangan dari Zabuza yang berani menampakkan wujudnya.

Trang!

Ia tahan serangan Zabuza dengan pedangnya.

Duagh!

Disela-sela pertahanannya kemudian ia melakukan tendangan salto yang diakhiri serangan udara dengan tendangan kaki kirinya yang sukses menghantam kepala Zabuza. Serangan Naruto belumlah berakhir dengan kekuatan penuh ia jatuhkan tubuh besar Zabuza dengan cara tangannya mencekik leher criminal kelas S itu.

"Sudah kubilang, aku sedang tidak ingin main-main." Kata Naruto sambil melemparkan pedangnya tepat pada pohon yang terpasangi alat pengendali rantai cakra yang sedari tadi mengincarnya.

Dengan nafas yang memburu dan posisi yang tersungkur Zabuza belumlah menyerah. Ia coba melawan dengan bergerak namun hasilnya nihil karena belum juga ia dapat bangkit punggungnya sudah terkena tendangan kelak Naruto.

"Uaghhh!" jeritan menyakitkan dari sang korban Naruto tidak sedikitpun membuat iba sang pelaku.

"Aku bisa saja menghabisimu sejak tadi dengan sekali tebas, apa kau tidak paham jika sedari tadi aku berusaha menekan cakra untuk menghabisimu. Aku memang sedang marah tapi kupikir tidak baik jika kulampiaskan pada orang yang salah. Kau jual aku beli, _but time is up._" Tutur Naruto pada Zabuza dengan pandangan tajam. Mata blue safire itu sungguh berbeda ketika mereka pertama kali bertarung. Pola serangan juga sangat berbeda, pemuda ini selalu tenang menghadapi Zabuza seolah ia bisa menang dengan mudah.

"Dasar bocah ingusan, Hyaaa!" Dengan gerakan cepat ia sentakan kaki Naruto. Sebuah pukulan kemudian melayang pada Naruto yang menghindar dengan tangan kosong karena pedangnya masih menancap jauh dipohon. Ia tepis dengan tangan kanannya sebelum menekan dengan pukulan tangan kiri. Sayangnya pukulan itu harus gagal ketika Zabuza sudah mencabut pedangnya lagi yang membuat pemuda pirang itu menjauh. Ia masih tenang tanpa mengeluarkan satu katapun.

Pandangan yang dingin, wajah tanpa ekspresi, sikap tenang tanpa usaha mengambil pedang yang jaraknya cukup jauh sangat membuat criminal ini keheranan.

Tidak mau peduli dengan pedang besarnya kemudian ia ayunkan pada Naruto yang anehnya tetap berdiam diri walau Zabuza datang membunuhnya. Kemarahannya semakin besar ketika sang pemuda seperti pasrah saja siap menerima tebasannya yang akan membelahnya menjadi dua.

"Mati kau!"

Zrassssh!

Darah merah pekat langsung mengucur deras dari tangan kanan Naruto yang menahan pedang hitam Zabuza dengan tangan kosong yang diselimuti cakra ungu.

"Ha ha ha ha dengan tebasan biasa saja sudah cukup menghabisimu." Zabuza memperkuat tekanannya. Naruto masih memasang tampang datar, bukannya takut ia justru pandangan menghina yang muncul.

"Hn, begitukah?" Jawabnya tidak peduli.

Jleb.

Sebuah pedang berwarna merah darah gelap menusuknya tepat pada perut Zabuza. Mata hitam bengis Zabuza melebar ketika sakit tak tertahan langsung menyerang bagai racun yang melumpuhkan.

Tidak kuat, ia ambruk di depan pemuda yang diam membisu dengan apa yang terjadi pada Zabuza. Ia coba raih pedang itu untuk mencabut dari perutnya.

"Ugh! Se-sejak kapan kau!" Tenggorokannya serasa terbakar dan system pernafasannya tiba-tiba sesak. Seharusnya efek tusukan tidak akan secepat ini terjadi. Bukankah dia juga sudah mengkonsumsi obat peregenerasi sel dari Kabuto. Ia raih benda laknat itu dari perutnya, anehnya benda itu begitu terasa dingin. Belum sempat mencabut ia semakin terkaget-kaget ketika tiba-tiba pedang itu pecah menjadi cairan darah yang langsung menciprat ke wajahnya.

"Da-darah!" Katanya terbata-bata.

"Ya, itu adalah Blood Sword milikku. Pedang yang menarik bukan, tercipta dari sel-sel darah yang digabungkan dengan cakra _smith _macam diriku. Sepertinya syarafmu mulai rusak akibat efek racun pedang itu." Ujar Naruto dingin.

"Selamat menikmati hadiahku Zabuza-chan." Ujarnya lagi namun kali ini dengan nada seperti psikopat. Beberapa detik berikutnya Naruto sudah bisa memastikan kalau Zabuza akan tidak bisa apa-apa dalam waktu yang lama. Pemuda bermata blue safire itu kemudian berbalik arah dan menatap pohon yang disana telah ada seseorang yang sudah nangkring dengan manisnya sambil memakan apel entah dari mana.

"Sudah lama disana Teme?" Tanya Naruto pada sahabatnya yang asik sendiri dengan apelnya.

"Hn, lumayan. Tak kusangka kau memakai pedang itu dobe." Komentarnya sambil memandangi Zabuza yang bisa dipastikan sedang mengalami kesakitan hebat di alam bawah sadarnya. **Blood Sword **sebuah pedang beracun yang hanya bisa diciptakan oleh Naruto. Pedang ini istimewa karena bisa dikatakan sebagai kembaran pedang dari _Dark Elucidator _milik Naruto. Kedua pedang ini saling terhubung yang satu dalam wujud nyata dan yang satu adalah pedang _imaginer _yang setiap saat bisa dibentuk Naruto asal ada darah miliknya dan cakra yang bergabung.

Naruto bergidik ngeri pada Sasuke sambil memasang tampang seolah ada fobia menggunakan senjata tajam.

"Aish, horror Teme pakai pedang itu. Terlalu tajam apalagi kalau udah menggunakan cakra, jadi takut untuk memakainya. Aku bukan prajurit yang mempunyai mental menghabisi nyawa orang." Kata Naruto jujur. Bagi para prajurit memiliki pedang yang tajam adalah suatu kebanggaan karena ia bisa saja menebas musuh jadi dua namun bagi Naruto yang otaknya udah kecuci sama komik-komik Reon (?) ralat pandangan-pandangan yang berkemanusiaan tentu akan jadi sulit untuk menghabisi nyawa orang. Secara teori HAM aja dia getol dipelajari dan mati-matian ia hafal saat akan ulangan, masa ia langgar begitu aja yang ia pelajari susah-susah.

Sasuke sweatdrop. _"Bukankah apa yang kau lakukan itu lebih menyiksa orang?"_

"Terserahlah, yang penting kita bisa membawa mereka hidup-hidup." Kata Sasuke agak sangsi jika memandangi Zabuza yang mungkin akan hidup menjadi orang lumpuh minimal satu tahun.

.

.

.

Zabuza, Mizuki, Haku akhirnya dapat ditangkap hidup-hidup ke Konoha. Mereka segera dijadikan tahanan oleh anbu untuk diselidiki pihak Konoha. Tentu menjadi sebuah prestasi besar bagi Konoha bisa menangkap bawahan akatsuki yang statusnya sendiri criminal kelas S.

Disebuah ruangan atau tepatnya diruang Hokage. Minato baru saja mendapat laporan bahwa ketiga tahanan itu sudah sadar dan akan dilakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Ia pandangi satu-satu profil dari ketiganya. Belum juga ia menyelesaikan semuanya pintu kerjanya sudah dijeblakan kasar oleh seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut merah yang memasang tampang gahar.

"M-I-N-A-T-O !" Panggilnya keras kemudian menggebrak meja kerjanya. Melihat istrinya yang cantik berubah menakutkan padanya sedikit membuat yondaime hokage itu mengkeret.

"Eh, ada apa ini Kushi-chan?" Tanyanya takut-takut.

"Kenapa kau memberi izin pada Naruto untuk bertarung. Lihat anakmu pulang dengan seragam sobek penuh darah. Dimana tanggung jawabmu sebagai seorang ayah?" Kushina bahkan sudah menaikkan kakinya ke meja kerja Minato mengancam sang Yondaime.

"Tunggu dulu Kushi-chan, k-ka-kau salah paham. Aku tidak memberinya izin bahkan dia juga tidak minta izin kok. Jadi bukan salahku Kushi-chan." Jelas Minato untuk menerangkan pada istrinya yang sedang ngamuk.

"Kenapa tidak mengirim Anbu baka! Lihat anakmu sekarang dirumah bonyok!" Ujarnya penuh amarah.

"Su-sudah tapi Itachi yang melarang. Katanya mereka tidak butuh bantuan!" Minato semakin tergagap melihat kemarahan Kushina yang menjadi.

"Aku tidak terima ya, anakku yang manis itu kenapa-kenapa. Kita lanjutkan urusan kita nanti M-I-N-A-T-O!" Ancamnya penuh amarah sambil menggebrak meja lagi. Rupanya disaat yang sama ada pihak lain yang sedang dimarahi oleh ibu pemilik putra yang lain. Ditempat lain, dua pria juga sedang jadi korban dampratan Mikoto gara-gara Sasuke putranya yang tampan pulang-pulang dalam keadaan berdarah-darah. Sang ibu tidak terima mereka tidak mencegah Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sepertinya cerita akan semakin seru nanti malam dirumah masing-masing. Dimana pasti Kushina memarahi habis Minato, Mikoto akan mengamuk pada Itachi dan Fugaku. Dan drama selanjutnya Naruto yang akan di cincang Minato gara-gara Kushina memarahinya kemudian Sasuke bakal di sate sama dou Uchiha. Ck, kita tunggu saja dua anak ini besok di sekolah bagaimana keadaan mereka setelah kedok mereka terbongkar semua.

Bersambung

Thank

huddexxx69 ,fajar jabrik , Anaatha Namikaze, namikaze dragfillia ,Trio Riuricky ,Shin 41 ,Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii ,Dee chan - tik ,Guest ,Ken D Uzumaki , 93,Nitya-chan ,j ,miato ,Vj Baka Dobe ,Akira No Sikhigawa ,WaOnePWG, ,Yu ,JinK 1314 ,ujhethejamers ,groho ,and96 , Dama De Star , Yuki No Fujisaki , yuto, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo ,Kaze no Nachi ,Namikaze-sama ,Namikaze Hibari , mfadlilarafat , Nitya-chan dan yang sudah mampir.

Seputar chap 9

Huwaaa…gomen jika pertarungannya gak seru *jedokin kepala ke bantal*, Up date kilat? He he he gomen jarang banget cepet saya nulisnya kaya keong. Sequel speed of Destiny? Lagi dipikirin *lambai-lambai bendera putih* , Apakah ini Yaoi? Maaf saya penyuka cerita straight. Scene romance? Diusahain mengingat saya susah cari inspirasi romance yang murni yang ada ketabrak humor. Brother kapan up-date? Masih jalan di tempat di word 11xx yang mau kasih saran silahkan *modus*. Akhir kata mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan, kritik dan saran sangat diterima.

Terimakasih

Oh ya

Special gift for my father, yah walaupun gak bakal dibaca. Tetep aja simbolis sendiri.

Berminat Riview?


End file.
